What the Future Holds
by nikiluvsdean
Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with a friend they thought they had lost forever. Does the future hold true happiness or more pain? Spoilers for all seasons, but I kind of go AU for season 6.
1. Chapter 1 Vampire Strip Club, Oh Yeah!

"Dean? What the hell…." Sam said in a very groggy voice. Dean was thumping him in the head repeatedly to rouse Sam from a deep sleep.

"Get up Sammy, we have a vampire strip club to hit!" Sam could hear the near glee in Dean's voice. He had been itching for some supernatural action for weeks.

"I turned in early for a reason Dean. We have been researching this damn vampire nest for weeks. How did you suddenly get a hit on a vampire strip club in what…"Sam asked squinting at his watch, "In the 4 hours I've been asleep?"

Dean was packing his gear as Sam struggled to wake himself up enough to understand what his brother was saying. Humming a little Styx, Dean moved like a whirlwind through the room. He quickly grabbed the long bladed silver knife his dad had given him for his 18th birthday, sliding it into its sheath at his waist.

"I took my sweet ass down to the café around the corner to avoid hearing you snort and snuff in your sleep." Dean hated falling asleep after Sam. He snored like an elephant.

Dean bent over to grab a bag of stakes from under the bed while Sam pulled on his Doc Marten's that had been kicked under the table that set between the two full sized beds.

"And Dean….?" Sam tried to get his brother to finish his sentence before they both died of old age.

"Oh, yeah!" Dean said in a distracted voice. "I met a chic wearing a hot metallic pink mini skirt, barely covering her ass, while was eating my cherry pie. She was getting ready to head to a local club and invited us along."

To Dean, these things happened all the time. Women would act like a ravenous pack of wolves to get a date with him. Sam doubted he was actually invited by her, but Dean always managed to drag him into his crazy plans.

"So how did you manage to find out it is a vampire strip club? What did she show you her sharp teeth and stripper tattoos?" Sam asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No Bitch, she didn't have sharp teeth." Dean said snidely.

"Her tattoos were hot though. She had shooting stars that popped up out of her skimpy little top. I think they went down to her nipples man." Dean was trying to get Sam excited by this excursion.

Hot chics and booze would make up for some of the time they had wasted trying to find the nest that was rumored to be in the area. Dean figured if they found a lead then he and Sam could head back to the club the next night for some fun.

Dean was way too excited about a possibly walking into a club full if vampires. Sam was beginning to wonder what was in the pie he had eaten. Of course he would follow his brother just about anywhere, so Sam tried to move a little faster to please Dean.

"Dean. You still haven't explained the whole vampire link." Sam was still struggling to follow his brother's scattered story He wanted to make sure he knew what was up before they got into the thick of a hunt.

"Ok Sammy," Dean's voice ringing behind Sam with annoyance. "I am getting to it."

Dean left the conversation at that as he shut the bathroom door behind him. Sam would have to wait for Dean to take a piss to hear the rest of the story.

Exiting the bathroom at a more rushed pace then he had entered it, Dean picked up where he left off.

"So Mia, that is the hot chic's name by the way. Mia stopped at my table on her way out of the café, saying how hot I was and that I would fit in perfectly at this joint down the road."

Sam interrupted his brother with a snort. "Yeah, because you look like the club type; Worn work boots and a flannel over shirt."

Dean had changed into a black button up shirt and new jeans while he had been in the bathroom. Sam was moving way too slow. He hadn't noticed Dean was ready to walk out the door. Dean was standing by the motioning Sam to hurry it along.

Running his hands through his shaggy brown hair, Sam pull himself up off the bed and hurried to the sink beside the bathroom door. Splashing cold water on his face, Sam began to feel less tired. The few hours of sleep helped some. Still Sam hoped the club was just full of horny rednecks so he could be back in bed, alone, within a few short hours.

"What can I say? I am so damn hot no woman can withstand flannel when I wear it. I make it cool, dude." Dean looked very pleased with himself as he opened the motel room's door.

He didn't look like he was going to wait any longer for Sam to get ready. Sam quickly grabbed his dark brown coat and followed Dean out the door.

"Anyways, Mia bent over my pie, whispered into my ear, and yes I was distracted by her breasts almost touching the whipped cream on plate. But, she said she would get off on nibbling my neck. "

Sam could just barely believe a scantily clad woman would tell a perfect stranger she wanted to bite his neck. Only in Dean's world. He attracted all kinds of women; anywhere from soccer moms to, apparently, vampire wanna bees.

"Do you really think you were hit on by a vampire, man?" Sam shook his head in disbelief. It usually took more than Dean's hot ass to find a vampire. How did his brother find these women?

Turning to Sam as he reached the Impala's large trunk, Dean said, "Dude, I didn't say she was a vampire. I told her I was into a bit of rough sex, but not in front of a crowd. I asked if we could go back to her place and she said she needed to go have a special drink first."

Dean had finished packing up their gear into the already overcrowded trunk and gently closed the heavy lid. Sam watched his brother with an annoyed frown, finding it hard to listen Dean talk so casually about hitting a woman up for sex.

"I could have lived without the images I get from the rough sex part, Dean. Do you always have to overshare?" Sam said in disgusted voice.

Dean always talked way too much when it came to sex. He still acted like a hungry 17 year old picking his way through the cheerleading squad in high school.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam as they walked towards the front of the Impala. '_Gotta get Sammy laid_,' Dean thought to himself. He was way too uptight sometimes. Dean wanted to help him relax and enjoy the finer things in life like free sex with wild women.

Sliding into his Baby always made Dean feel better. He wasn't going to let Sam bring him down from this high. They hadn't hunted anything in nearly a month. Dean was itching to get back in the game. But he wouldn't mind getting a different kind of action tonight either. Anything to relieve this boredom he had been feeling for weeks.

As Sam lowered his large torso down onto the leather seat and slid his long limbs under the Impala's dash, Dean started the engine. Man, he loved the way she purred to life under his touch. And he loved having his brother ride shotgun.

"As I was saying Miss Prude, I told Mia the drink must be really special if it turned her on that much. That's when she told me it was rumored to have vampire blood in it." Dean looked really proud of himself as he pulled out of the dingy motel's parking lot.

"I guess we have moved on a lead with less information. But really Dean, Vampire blood in a drink? I know it can do crazy things to humans, even make them hunger for sex, but what made you think she might be telling the truth?"

Sam would have liked more proof of vampires being in town. More than a sexed-up waitress word for it, more than Dean being horny and jazzing for a hunt. Sam would back Dean up anyway, but he felt uneasy about walking into a club that might have humans and vampires mingling. It could end very badly.

The club was only a few miles from the motel. Sam wondered how he hadn't noticed it before now. Since he had never been into clubbing, Sam guessed he had never paid attention to where they were located.

"Listen genius, I asked more questions. I wasn't going to fly in there unprepared."

Dean seemed a little hurt by Sam's line of questioning. He knew his job, dammit. He didn't need Sam to question his leads.

Pulling into the nearly full parking lot, Dean had to park in the rear. Not the best place to be if something bad went down inside, but Dean would take what he could get. At least the Impala was parked out of site of the road. Less chance anyone would notice it being there.

"Mia said the drink made you feel like you were flying and made you want sex more than a Nun in her 10th year of celibacy." Dean said with a smirk. He loved embarrassing Sam.

"When she told me the bartender mixed whatever drink you wanted, added a thick red liquid at the end that made it bubble and charged $20 bucks a drink, I knew we might be onto something."

Dean turned off the engine and twisted in his seat to look at Sam. "Dude, we go in check the place out and leave if the lead is a dead end. I will even go back to the motel, without Mia, just to prove I am not being lead around by my dick. "

Sam hated when Dean tried to make him feel guilty. He knew his brother was good at his job, no great at it. When Dean blindly followed leads, not waiting to check them out first, it worried Sam. He wanted Dean to be more careful, less willing to put his life in danger. Sam should have realized Dean wouldn't risk all the people in the club on a whim.

"Dean, I wasn't questioning your instincts. But man, what do you expect? Waking me up with a crazy vampire stripper club line? I was dead asleep and you didn't give me any time to wake up."

Sam still looked kind of sleepy, but he was already surveying the building. Checking for the entrance or exits for anything suspicious, Sam was ready to hunt, ready to back up Dean.


	2. Chapter 2 So We Meet Again

**I am so excited to be posting my story here. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural, which sadly includes Dean and Sam and all other recognizable characters. **

Dean wasn't sure what a vamp would get out of giving its own blood to a human feed bag.

"Maybe they are feeding without killing. There haven't been any missing people reports or mangled bodies found. We only came here because Bobby found cattle mutilations and one drained body 100 miles from here." Sam was just as perplexed as Dean.

"It's not ok to feed off people Sam; especially if they have to drug them to do it."

Dean didn't like vampires, not after being turned by one as Sam watched. He had almost killed Lisa and Ben. Nothing was ok about vampires to Dean.

Sam could tell what Dean was thinking about. Even though his brother had not been in love with Lisa, she had taken care of him when Dean needed her. Ben had been his step-son for a year. Hurting them had been hard on Dean.

"Dean, you know how sorry I am for that. I would do anything to change what happened." Sam had a pained look on his face.

He hated what he had done without a soul. No matter how he looked at it or what he did to fix things, Sam could never make up for the terrible things he had done. It would always be there between him and Dean.

"Now is not the time Sam. We need to catch a vamp in action."

Dean was not going into all of this again with Sam. Messing with past memories would bring nothing but trouble, which the Winchesters didn't need. Dean wouldn't lose Sam again, not to Hell.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam grab his head and heard him gasp. Turning towards his brother, Dean looked on in disbelief. The headaches had ended when the Yellow Eyed Demon was killed. Why was Sam having a vision now?

"You ok Sammy?" Dean asked as quietly as he could.

Dean reached for Sam carefully not knowing what to do for him. Sam sat there, rocking slightly back and forth, for a few more minutes before he could answer. Feeling Dean's hand on his shoulder gave Sam comfort. He knew Dean was freaked, because Sam was freaked too.

'What brought that on?' he thought.

Slowly lifting his head and looking at his brother, Sam answered. "I only saw a shadowy outline of a woman. She was short, had hair kind of falling in waves, but kind of pulled up. Couldn't make out her face, it was dark. She didn't seem to be wearing much clothing."

Sam was trying to stay calm and act like the sudden vision was normal, not back after a few years break. He had no idea how Dean was going to react. Was the wall crumbling in his mind?

"Let's get out of here Sam. We don't need to pursue this. Like you said, no bodies no harm." Dean squeezed his brother's upper arm and slide from his stool.

He did not want to do this here. Even though leaving a possible hunt went against everything Dean stood for, Sam had to come first. He grabbed his brother's arm again to move him towards the door, but Sam wouldn't budge from his seat. He just sat there looking at Dean, trying to focus his thoughts.

"Come on Sam, let's leave." Dean was pleading now with Sam. He couldn't do this, not with all these people around.

"Dean, we can't leave these people in danger. We need to see what is going on. We will talk about the vision later." Sam sounded scared, but determined.

Dean knew Sam meant to stay, so he hopped back onto is stool and began watching a new dancer on the right stage. He really tried to get into the tall, slender dancer swing around her pole. Could almost forget all his troubles as she swung her legs around in the air, pointing her naked parts Deans way. He really like the way she bent over and wiggled her ass.

"Dean? I am getting an odd feeling about this place. Something isn't right." Sam said as he touched his brother's shoulder. Sam seemed really worried.

"Have you seen something I haven't or is this a psychic thing?" Dean asked a little sarcastically. He really hated Sam's freaky feelings. It usually meant trouble.

"It feels like someone is watching us. I think someone here knows us."

Sam looked around quickly, trying to see if he could catch someone staring at him. It wasn't good to have a vampire know who you were before you had spotted them.

Dean wasn't sure how accurate Sam's feelings were, but he was starting to get paranoid here. How would a vamp know they were there? Bobby sent them on this hunt and he was totally trustworthy.

"Let's split up Dean, check out the dark corners of the club and maybe outback too." Sam said as he stood up to leave the bar. Looking back at Dean, Sam knew his brother wasn't happy about the idea.

"Ok Sam, but meet me back here in 10 minutes or I swear I will announce to the whole crowd that my boyfriend is missing and give them your description."

Dean made sure his brother believed his words before he disappeared into the crowd headed towards the right hand stage.

Sam went the opposite direction, smiling at the dancers as they walked around looking for their next lap dance. Nothing seemed to be out of place on the regular floor, just a bunch of guys ranging from young college students to craggy old men. Sam decided to head towards the private rooms, listened as best he could at the doors since he couldn't barge in and check for feeding vamps or dead bodies.

There was no screaming, no one trying to get away from a vampire, but Sam still had an off feeling about the place. Looking at his watch, Sam noted he still had 5 minutes to check out the area behind the building.

He made his way quickly to the backdoor and broke out into the cool night air. Taking a deep breath to reset his senses, Sam began to look around.

The area was larger than it looked, but not well lit. Sam bummed a cigarette from the closest person, making the excuse about leaving his own pack at home. Taking a small drag in, Sam struggled not to cough.

Wandering around the enclosure, Sam saw several couples huddled together, groping and kissing. 'Nothing unusual about that,' he thought. He would spend another minute or two to finish his smoke and casually walk back into the club.

As Sam moved towards the door he caught a glimpse of a woman with her head shoved into a man's neck. Moving a little closer, Sam could hear the faint sucking noise of blood being draw from the man's throat. Sam was stunned, but tried not show it. He quietly put out the stinky cigarette in the container by the door and he headed inside.

Before Sam could reach the bar where Dean was waiting he was grabbed from behind and pulled into a private room. The person was strong, but Sam easily broke the hold and spun around to face his attacker. Finding himself face to face with looking at the girl from his vision, Sam stood stunned for a moment. Her dark outline just as he described to Dean.

"Not a good idea to grab a guy who is a foot taller than you lady and about 100 pounds heavier." Sam's voice had a deadly warning to it. The woman didn't move away from him nor did she seem scared of him.

While the light was dim, Sam could just make out the sexy fishnet knee high stockings covering her slender legs. Her blood red skin-tight shorts buttoned well below her belly button and skimmed the tops of her bare thighs. A black leather vest barely held back her burgeoning breasts, the zipper threatening to break at any moment.

"I am not afraid of you Sammy Winchester. Dean would kick your ass if you touched me." Her voice thudded in Sam's brain, so calm and familiar.


	3. Chapter 3 Lost Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural, which sadly includes Dean and Sam and all other recognizable characters. **

Sam was too anxious to look at the woman's face, so he kept his eyes on the ground.

'What the hell is going on?'

Sam's head began to pound and he dropped to the sofa beside the door he had just been dragged into. Maybe he was more tired than he had thought.

'How could it be?' Sam wondered as finally looked into her face, partially covered in shadow. Lea was supposed to be dead.

"Sam I need you to listen to me." The voice from his past said in a rush.

"The vampires here are not hurting anyone. They just want to live in peace, not be hunted. Please leave and don't comeback." Her voice was soft and pleading.

Sam sat there, studying the face he hadn't seen in so long. Lea looked the same, but different. Her hair was the same lush dark brown, but way longer then he remembered. Tonight she had pulled part way up with little curls falling to her shoulders all around her head. Her bright blue eyes were shielded, trying to hide her emotions from Sam.

The last time Sam saw her she had been smiling at his brother with love shining across her beautiful face. The day had been super warm, spent at the lake having fun just being together. Now she was sad, as if she hadn't been happy in a long time.

"Where did you come from? Are you a vamp too?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

She was supposed to be dead. He and Dean had grieved her loss. He knew Dean still missed her at times, because Sam did too.

Scarcely noticing her slight form as she walked quietly over to sit beside him on the hard sofa, Sam peeked sideways trying to catch a quick look at her face without her knowing. Sam was at a completely lost, not knowing what his next move would be.

Looking at Sam with guarded eyes, Lea softly smiled as she reached out to touch his hand. He braced himself against the cold skin of a vampire he had expected, but instead felt warmth as her fingers slid along his palm.

"I am not a vampire Sam and we don't have much time to talk. Dean will be looking for you by now. I was sent here to keep an eye on this place, make sure the humans being fed from were doing so willingly."

The young woman wanted to take the time to help Sam understand the situation at the club, but she knew Dean would be getting more uneasy the longer his brother was gone. This all felt too rushed, but Lea had no choice if she wanted to avoid meeting the older brother up close and personal.

"The vamps don't drain drugged humans, but do make a selling their own blood for a profit. They have to make a living too."

She spoke to Sam as if she had never disappeared from his life, as if she had just seen him yesterday. The Lea he had known would never have been ok with vampires drinking from humans. Things were so screwed up.

Sam pulled his hand away from where Lea's had settled. He couldn't think being that close to her. All he wanted to do is crush her in his arms and call for his brother.

"I have to get Dean." Sam said slowly, pulling himself from a sitting position. He started for the door.

Before he could reach the handle, Lea grabbed his hand and was squeezed it tight. She looked at Sam with beseeching eyes, eyes that were begging him not call for his brother.

Sam knew he couldn't keep this from Dean, nor could he hide the fact that vampires were out back dining on humans. He just didn't like seeing the pain in her eyes. Looking at her made Sam hurt so deeply. Walking away from her was going to be agony.

"Lea," Sam started. "I have to tell Dean about the vamps and you. We thought you were dead. You have no idea what that did to me, to him. He loved you so much." The how could you walk away went unsaid.

Lea was watching Sam, with unshed tears in her eyes. She was supposed to stay in the shadows, observe them in silence. Why couldn't she stay away? Lea knew what would happen if the brothers discovered her, but it had been so long. Her heart had yearned to see their faces.

Lea felt her body moving towards Sam and gently laid her forehead on his chest. Sam had gotten so much taller since she saw him last, but he smelled the same. She remembered his scent, like the outdoors after a spring rain. Lea placed her slender arms around his waist and waited for a response she feared wouldn't come.

Her heart jumped a little as his arms engulfed her in a tight embrace. Sam's head lowered his face, placing soft kisses on top of her head. Lea had missed him so much, but she had to pull back. She had no future with either Winchester.

"Sam," Lea said in a strained voice. "Take Dean back to Bobby's and I will meet you there tomorrow. I will explain everything then, I promise. Tell Dean…" her voice faltered at his brother's name.

She stepped out of Sam's arms, turning her back to him. She waited to speak until her voice was steadier.

"Please don't tell Dean until tomorrow. Give me until then to get to Bobby's and talk with him myself. He won't leave if you tell him now."

Sam knew she was right. He might get Dean to leave the vampire thing alone, convincing him they were harmless. But he would never leave if he knew Lea were alive and in the next room. Sam couldn't explain it, but he felt he could trust Lea. Besides that he didn't want to tell Dean that his first love was alive and well with no way to tell him how or why.

"I will get him to leave, but I am giving you until tomorrow night to be at Bobby's. I am not even going to ask how Bobby is involved because I get the feeling I won't like the answer." With that Sam turned, opened the door and left Lea behind.

In the few shorts seconds it took Sam to reach the bar, Dean had spotted him and was charging through the crowd, pushing people out of his way until he reached his little brother's side.

"What the Hell Sammy? I said 10 minutes, not 30. You better have found a hot chick and hooked up with her; otherwise I am going to kick your ass."

Sam could tell by Dean's tone of voice he was scared. Dean didn't scare easily, but where Sam was concerned Dean was way too overprotective. He hated lying to his brother and had sworn to never do it again, but Sam found the words sliding easily from his tongue.

"Yeah, I met a girl, AFTER I checked my side of the club out. We had some fun behind stage three, just out of your site." Sam said sarcastically. He couldn't believe how far Dean's mind wandered sometimes.

"I checked all the private rooms and out back. There is nothing to see man. Let's move on. Everyone here is happy and doing stuff willingly." Sam was hoping his face was sincere and Dean didn't see through the crap coming out of his mouth.

Looking at Sam with a sly smile, Dean said, "Really dude? I knew you would rub off on you someday." Patting Sam on the shoulder roughly, Dean began walking toward to exit at the front of the bar.

Shaking his head in disgust, Sam bellowed to Dean's back,"No man, I didn't have public sex with a stranger. Unlike you, I have some morals."

Sam hoped Dean had been joking. He had to know Sam was joking right?

"Let's get out of here stud muffin." Dean wasn't going to let up on Sam. He had been worried dammit, so Dean would pick at Sam all he wanted. The dumbass deserved it.

"We should head back to Bobby's house tonight. I want to sleep in a real bed and dream about the redhead I had giving me a lap dance before you reappeared."

Weaving his way past the group of dancers standing around the door, Dean winked at them and departed the building.

Sam followed his brother, saying in a loud voice, "Oversharing Dean, oversharing."

Loading himself into the Impala next to his brother, Sam was worried about how Dean would react to seeing Lea. He hoped Dean wouldn't be too mad at him for not sharing the news tonight.

Hell, who was Sam kidding? Dean was going to kick his ass. He would be lucky to get away with no broken bones. After he ripped Sam a new one, Bobby would be next on the list. Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4 To Singer's Salvage

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural, which sadly includes Dean and Sam and all other recognizable characters. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated**

It had taken Dean nearly a year to stop having nightmares about Lea. He still refused to talk about her or say her name. She was there one day and dead the next. Neither brother had had time to say goodbye or tell Lea how much she meant to them.

She had always belonged to Dean, but Sam had been a little in love with her too. Lea had been a part of their lives since Sam was 12 years old and helped Sam and Dean escape the harsher realities of life while they were with her.

The boys had learned life was fragile at an early age. They had never let people get close to them until Lea. She had slipped quietly into their lives, the brothers loving her before they could turn her away.

Sam laid his head back as he said, "Good idea about Bobby's place. I am tired, so let's go pack up the stuff and head out."

Dean glanced at his brother and then back to the road. "Are you sure you saw nothing Sammy? It's so weird that we found nothing from a lead given to us by Bobby."

Sam had a pretty good idea why Bobby sent them on this lead. Lea was his niece and he knew she was alive. It must have been Bobby's way of bringing his niece home where she belonged.

Sam and Dean quickly packed up their stuff, Sam making the call to Bobby with their plans. They had most of their crap with them already, so it only took 20 minutes or so to clear out of the motel and hit the road.

Bobby had sounded surprised when Sam told him they found nothing in the club. He sounded even more surprised when Sam told him they would talk more after Dean was in bed. Bobby had better be ready to answer Sam's questions. He was in no mood to mess around with long explanations.

Sam was trying to get comfortable in the leather seat that didn't accommodate his long legs, but he found himself getting more pissed off with every mile that flew past. He couldn't believe Bobby knew Lea was alive and didn't say anything. Sam didn't know how long Bobby had known the truth, maybe he even helped fake her death.

The brothers had kept a lot of stuff from Bobby in the past, but Sam thought getting his soul back would change things. He no longer thought keeping Bobby in the dark about certain things was the right way to go. He should have told the brothers the real reason behind this last hunt.

Sam decided to rest now, because later there would be no time for sleep. Settling back in the seat as best he could, Sam turned his head away from his brother and quietly fell asleep.

Dean still had a funny feeling about the club. The only reason he left in such a hurry was to get Sam back to Bobby's place and research the vision that struck Sam so suddenly. He had to make sure Sam wasn't itching the wall Death had put up in his brain.

If humans were willingly getting bit out of some romantic belief that vampires were sexy, who was Dean to stop it? As long as the vamps were drinking and not killing, Sam had to come first.

He only hoped Sam wasn't hiding more visions. Once Yellow Eyes was ganked, Sam had been visionless. Dean could handle the visions, but not Sam lying to him. He needed to be able to trust Sam like he had before the whole Ruby/Lucifer thing.

As Dean drove the 200 miles back to Singer's Salvage, he let his thoughts wander. Driving helped Dean deal with his emotions, gave him time to think. It had always been easier pushing his feelings aside, but long drives let them rise to the surface from time to time.

Dean tried not to think of Lea often because his heart still hurt. It felt like she was still there sometimes, lying beside him in bed waiting to be kissed.

Memories assailed him before he could put up a barrier to them. Seeing her beautiful brown hair hanging down her back as he grabbed her from behind during a game of hide-and-seek; remembering the way Lea's skin smelled after they made love in her dad's barn, the way her heart felt beating against his chest or the taste of her skin as he ran kisses down her neck.

Choking on his thoughts, Dean sat up straighter in his seat and tried to think of something else. '

'Why do I do this to myself?', he thought. 'What made me think of Lea after all this time?'

Shaking his head, Dean turned up the AC/DC song that had just come on his stereo. Singing helped to push her face from his mind. Chugging down the rest of his cold coffee, Dean concentrated on the song and the road curving before him into the night.

It was nearly 4 am when Dean pulled into Bobby's drive. He got out quietly to open the gate to the salvage yard, not wanting to wake Sam. As he sat back in the driver's seat, Dean jumped at Sam's words.

"We're here already? What time is it?" Dean heard Sam say in a drowsy voice.

"Crap dude! I thought you were asleep." Dean said as he punched Sam in the arm.

"Hey! It's not my fault your jumpy Dean. You knew I was in the car, what did you expect?" Sam pulled himself to full sitting position and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Besides you have been singing to that mullet rock crap for the last hundred miles. Who could sleep under those conditions?"

Sam had nearly forgotten what news was waiting for Dean today. He wanted to go inside quickly to talk with Bobby before getting trying to sleep again. Even though Sam doubted he would get much after hearing what Bobby had to say.

As Sam stepped from the Impala he noticed the lights were on, but Bobby's car was gone.

"Bastard," Sam muttered.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Dean suddenly appeared in front of Sam with an odd look on his face.

Sam turned around and headed to the trunk to get his bag.

"I was clearing my throat." Sam said hurriedly.

"It doesn't look like Bobby is here. Wonder where he is off to so early in the morning." Sam said as he had grabbed both his and Dean's bag from the trunk.

Stalking past Dean, he left his baffled brother to slam the trunk closed and follow Sam inside. Dean chalked up Sam's odd behavior to sleeping in the cramped car.

There was a note on the door saying, "We will talk later, I'm sure. Had something important to do in town and will be back in the afternoon. Bobby."

Dean headed towards the stairs, leaping up a few steps before turning to Sam saying, "I get the shower first and top bunk. Little brothers are always on the bottom."

"That didn't sound right Dean. A stranger would think you were a perv." Sam yelled up after him as he headed to the kitchen for a sandwich.

He would be up at least another hour if he wanted a shower. Sam didn't know if he would get back to sleep if he had too much time to think about Lea. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew Dean was going to be pissed and hurt at the same time.

Sam would do almost anything to stop the pain he knew was coming, but Dean needed to know the truth. He figured it would be better to know Lea was alive and well then to think she had burnt up in a fire.

Sam finished his sandwich he didn't remember making before moved into the living room to wait for Dean to finish in the bathroom. As he settled onto the worn sofa, Sam felt himself slipping into his thoughts, thinking about the past and how Lea seeing Dean today would change everything.


	5. Chapter 5 Painful Memories

**I hope everyone likes the way the story is headed. Althugh I haven't gotten any reviews, I am pleased the story has been read by a few people. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural, sad but true.**

Falling into the past, Sam remembered thinking it was cool that he was 2 years younger than Lea, who was 2 years younger than Dean. Only cool to a kid who had no experience with girls at all. He was fascinated by Lea the instant he met her.

Sam had met her first, just days after his 12th birthday, at Bobby's house. Dad had dropped the boys off for a few weeks to go on a hunt with Lea's dad. Dean had been furious that he had been left behind to watch two kids, while Dad got to hunt a wendigo in Washington State. He had refused to say goodbye to Dad or to be introduced to the girl he was expected to keep an eye on.

Dean was mad until he realized the girl was fascinated with the older boy. The first few days Lea had asked him tons of questions, eager to hear all about the hunts he had been on. She followed Dean around like a little puppy, dragging Sam along with her. So Dean decided having a pretty girl to follow him and Sammy around was not too a way to spend part of the summer after all.

The fascination only lasted a few days before Lea realized Dean was arrogant and thought girls couldn't hunt. She had shown him her skills during a game of hide-and-seek. Dean had taken Sam out quickly, sneaking up on him quietly and throwing him over his shoulder to the ground. Lea was a little better at hiding and had been able to sneak behind Dean as he attacked Sam.

What happened next surprised both boys. Lea was able to kick Dean's feet from under him, wrestle the fake knife away from the boy and set squarely on his chest in triumph. All Dean could do was stare at her face in disbelief. He had been beat by a girl!

Sam remembered laughing loudly on the ground behind his brother. He thought Dean was going to freak out and yell at the girl, but he leaned forward and kissed her instead. Sam had seen Dean kiss girls before, but this seemed different. Sam wasn't sure he liked it at all.

Lea kissed Dean back for a few seconds then broke the kiss softly. Looking down with a sweet smile on her rosy lips, she brought her hand back so quickly Dean was still smiling as she hit him in the nose.

Heaving herself from his chest Lea said, "Next time ask before you kiss me."

She walked quickly through the maze of cars and made it back to the house before Dean was able to get off the ground.

Sam went to his brother, still too shocked to say anything. Struggling to help Dean to his feet, Sam kept looking from Dean back to the house. He had no idea what was going to happen next.

Dean wiped the small trickle of blood from under his nose with the back of his hand. Looking his little brother in the eye, Dean said in a husky voice, "I think I am in love Sammy."

From that point on Dean and Lea were inseparable. Dean apologized for thinking girls couldn't hunt, complimenting Lea on her fighting skills. The threesome spent the next few weeks wandering around Bobby's salvage yard and doing some training. Dean insisted he and Sam stay sharp, be ready for a hunt. Lea trained right beside the boys, keeping up with them with little difficulty.

While Sam didn't catch Dean trying to sneak anymore kisses, but looked like he wanted to from time to time. Sam followed them around not really understanding what was happening, but was happy to be included in the group. The older two kids always included Sam in everything they did. Lea accepted that Sam and Dean were a packaged deal.

Sam's favorite memories were of the times spent by the pond on the back edge of Bobby's property. There was an old cottage that was used to store food and weapons for future hunts. They could stay lost for days at a time in their own little world as long as Bobby knew where they were. Being with Lea gave the brothers a sense of normalcy they had never known.

The day before their dads were scheduled to return, Dean got moody and didn't really want Sam around. Hurt, Sam had asked Dean what was up his ass, expecting some smart comment or punishment from his brother. Instead Dean walked away, leaving Sam all alone.

A little while later Dean returned and sat next to Sam on Bobby's broken down porch. Lea was nowhere in sight. Sam just couldn't understand why Dean wasn't eager for Dad to come back.

"I am sorry Sammy. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just don't want to go hunting with Dad right now. I am having fun here with you and Lea."

Sam had never heard Dean sound so sad, except maybe when he talked about Mom. Sam was more confused than ever. He didn't make the connection that Lea was going to be leaving with her family. Sam hadn't thought that far into the future.

"I know it's hard to understand, but I like Lea. She makes me happy and I know she makes you happy too. We don't know when we will see her next and I am not ready to say goodbye."

With that Dean put his arm around Sam, squeezed him tightly before he abruptly let go to stand and walk inside. His voice sounded funny to Sam. So sad and defeated, this made Sam worry.

Sam left the porch to follow a path through the broken down cars stacked to the sky. The path led to an old fort he and Dean had built the summer before. The fort always made Sam feel safe and he was able to think there. Dean rarely shared his feelings with Sam, so maybe Lea was good to have around.

The next day Sam remembered Dean's sad face, the tears in his eyes as Lea and her family drove away. It was the one day the whole summer where it was overcast and cold. Lea was crying silently in the back of the car as she waved goodbye to the boys. Sam decided then and there he didn't like to see her sad and would do anything to see her smile again.


	6. Chapter 6 Bobby Explains

**Please, Please Please review! I would like to hear any opinions on my story readers may want to offer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Supernatural, which sadly includes all the wonderful characters and the storylines.**

Sam sat up with a jerk, trying to remember where he was. Seeing Bobby's books strewn around the room was a gentle reminder that Sam was safe. He must have fell asleep waiting for Dean.

Glancing at the clock confirmed this suspicion as the clock said it was nearly 11 a.m. He really had been tired if he slept that long on the lumpy sofa. Sam rushed up the stairs for a quick shower. He wasn't sure when Lea would show up, but Sam didn't want to be stinky and groggy when he saw her again.

As Sam was heading to the bedroom after the shower, saw Dean splayed out on the bed, snoring away. He quietly gathered his stuff and backed out of the room quietly. Sam wanted his brother to be well rested for the day ahead.

Sam dressed quickly in the hall and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Their last meal had been at 5 the night before and he was starved. The smell of coffee suddenly hit him in the face, making Sam's stomach growled loudly. Bobby must have returned from his little trip into town.

Sam rushed into the kitchen ready to rip Bobby a new ass-hole, but stopped when he saw the older man sitting at his table with his head in his hands. Bobby's body language told Sam he was not having a good day either.

"Hey, Bobby."

Sam said trying to sound casual. He had no idea where to start with his old friend. Sam was hurting and wanted answers, but he couldn't muster the anger he had felt just a few hours before.

"Cut the crap kid. I know you are angry with me and you have every right to be."

Bobby looked dejected and old. Wiping his face with his hand, Bobby looked up at Sam from his chair with sadness in his eyes that expressed how sorry he really was.

Sam settled restlessly into the chair opposite Bobby. Calmly pouring himself a cup of coffee, Sam worked up the courage to talk with Bobby.

"Why Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Lea never explained herself fully. I am hoping she does today so I finally know why I had to lie for all these years."

Bobby stood up from the chair and went to the stove in the corner of the small kitchen trying to get away from Sam's prying eyes. From a pan setting on the back burner, he scooped out a mash of potatoes, meat and eggs. Slopping the food on a plate Bobby returned to the table to place it in front of Sam before he settled back in his chair.

Sam took a few small bites trying to concentrate on Bobby's words. Pushing the plate back Sam motioned for Bobby to continue.

"The last night Lea was here I found her on Dean's bed crying into his blanket. I figured I had some ass kicking to do, but Lea told me she was leaving area. Her momma had some more trainin' to do with her and Dean was just distractin' her."

Bobby looked uncomfortable sharing these details with Sam, but he continued.

"Sam I didn't believe her one bit. I knew she loved that boy and wouldn't ever choose to leave…"

Bobby's words were cut off by Dean walking in the room. Sam had not heard his brother come down the stairs. He had been too distracted by what he was hearing from Bobby. Sam stood so fast his chair tipped over. He placed himself between Bobby and Dean, hoping his brother didn't do anything rash.

Dean didn't really think he heard anything Bobby said after he spoke Lea's name. He couldn't even bring himself to be mad at Bobby for hiding Lea away all these years. All Dean wanted to do is see her face, touch her body, and make sure she was real. There was no room for rage right now.

Sam opened his mouth to say something and stopped dead with just a glance from his brother. It said, "Back off Sammy. I need some time to think."

Sam backed up a bit and let his brother stride out the backdoor. Not sure what to do, Sam picked up his toppled chair and sat back down to finish his coffee.

"I know how tore up that boy was thinkin' Lea had died in that fire. It nearly killed me to tell him. But it's what she wanted, the only way she said she could keep you both safe." Bobby stopped abruptly and drank some coffee from his dirty red mug.

Sam asked, "Keep us safe from what Bobby? We can take care of ourselves." Sam was unsure of where this was going.

Bobby leaned forward with his arms spread across the table. Looking directly into Sam's eyes struggled to finish his story.

"Lea told me her training had to come first. I knew her momma dabbled in Wicca, but I didn't know the extent until after Lea was gone. My brother called me about 4a.m saying his house had burned to the ground and asked me to come quick."

Taking a few more sips of his coffee, Bobby kept talking, afraid he wouldn't get it out if he didn't finish quick.

"When I got there they had already told the fire chief Lea hadn't got out. I had to back him up. Lea was waiting in their barn to talk to with me, telling me how she had seen the future, seen you boys die. I didn't know which end was up. I had to protect her and you boys. I had to listen to her."

Sam knew he had to find Dean before he found Lea. This was so much worse than Sam had thought. Wiccan training and visions? Dean was not going to react well to this.

Sam raced out the door before Bobby could finish, finding Bobby's car close by. He hoped Dean was at the cottage and not in town. A public meltdown would not be good.

**Short, but necessary. I'll post another chapter soon to make up for it.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dean and Lea Meet Again

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing recognizable from Supernatural. I am crying as I write this, but am woman enough to admit it. **

Dean had left the kitchen, found his way to the Impala and drove to the old cottage that he, Sam and Lea use to hang out in as kids. Not remembering the drive there, Dean felt lucky to have not killed himself or damaged his Baby by running her off the road.

Somehow he knew where to find her, but couldn't bring himself to get out of his Baby and go to the front door. Going over and over what Bobby had said in his mind just confused Dean more. What had Lea been protecting them from? Why had it required her to fake her own death?

So many times Dean had dreamed Lea was alive. He was afraid he was reliving the nightmare all over again. The one where he would walk to her house and see it in flames, hear her screaming his name, not being able to saver her.

Dean was afraid of that dream, but more afraid Lea wouldn't be there when the door opened to his knock. Stiffening his back, reading himself for the shock, Dean walked slowly to the little house that held so many memories for him.

"I wonder if she looks the same, if she missed me. Why she left."

Dean couldn't quit thinking as he walked intently to the door. His world was never going to be the same and he didn't know how to handle that. Before he could knock, Dean heard a soft voice say his name.

"Dean…."

To Dean, the voice sounded like a sweet promise of hope. Slowly he turned towards the voice, expecting to see just a ghost of the woman he once loved. Instead Dean saw Lea setting on a porch swing just out of view of his car. He didn't have the strength to look up, only able to stare at the slim bare feet as they set unmoving the porch floor.

After a few moments of silence, Dean saw Lea stand and watched her feet move slowly towards him. He finally found the courage to move his eyes up her body. Her legs were slim and short. He had forgotten how tiny she was. As Dean's eyes reached her hips, then waist he realized Lea was standing just within reach.

Dean moved is eyes quickly to her face. Lea was chewing her bottom lip just like she use to when she was nervous. Her dark hair was pulled back in a haphazard bun, small curls spilling out around her face.

Dean stepped forward, slowly bringing his hand out to touch her cheek. As he caressed it softly, Lea spoke again.

"I am happy to see you too." Lea's voice was soft and timid.

Dean hardened at her words and pulled away as Lea tried to bring her small hand to his arm. He turned his back to her and stepped off the porch. Walking at a brisk pace, Dean moved behind the small house to an overgrown path that lead into a dark overgrowth of trees and bushes.

He was not ready to talk with her yet. Dean's emotions were running hot and cold. One minute he wanted to crush Lea in his arms and never let her go. The next he wanted to push her away and demand an explanation for her betrayal. How was Dean ever supposed to trust anyone again?

Stomping down the path for nearly 10 minutes, Dean reached a clearing by a small pond. He had spent many great days with Lea and Sam here. He loved this place, but hadn't been back in years. Not since Lea had died. Dean had hoped coming here would help calm his soul; instead it seemed to be aggravating him more.

Dean didn't know how long he had been there or how long Sam had stood quietly in the shadows, but Dean was glad his brother was there. Sam was his rock and would never leave Dean. He had proven that time and time again.

With that thought in his head Dean walked calmly to where his brother was standing and planted a right hook into the taller man's jaw. Sam wasn't surprise his brother was angry enough to hit him, but the force threw Sam backwards onto his ass in the dirt. He figured he deserved Dean's anger and probably more.

Dean offered his hand to Sam, pulling him back up to a standing position. Stalking back to the other side of the clearing, Dean turned right back around and headed towards Sam again. Sam prepared himself for another shot, but Dean stopped in front of him and looked at his brother with wounded eyes.

"I lost her too Dean." Sam said quietly.

Dean looked at his brother for a few more seconds before he grabbed Sam in a strong hug. It felt like Dean was holding on for dear life. Sam gripped Dean as if his life depended on it too. Neither man knew what to say.

Dean let go of Sam first. Acting uncomfortable with the feelings he had displayed, Dean put some distance between he and Sam. Turning with a questioning look on his face, Sam knew Dean wanted answers.

"I am sorry Dean, She asked me to let her tell you. I was so shocked I agreed. I wanted to tell you man, I just didn't know how."

There was nothing left for Sam to say. No other excuses he could make. He knew Dean was in pain, but Sam couldn't do anything about it.

"My head knows that Sammy, but my heart is just not listening. " Dean sounded so dejected and lost to Sam.

Even though Sam had loved Lea too, he had not been as close to her as Dean. His love developed slowly from a childish infatuation. A 12 year old that had been raised by his obsessed dad and brother knew nothing of the kind of love Lea represented.

Sam had never been around someone so alive and full of love. As his boyish love simmered under the surface, Dean's love for Lea could be seen by everyone close to the boy. Sam knew Lea belonged to his brother, but couldn't help himself from loving a little bit her too.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam stepped towards his brother and spoke in a muted voice.

"Dean. You have to go back to Lea's house and hear her out. Not for her, but for yourself. You need answers."

Dean didn't say anything or even move for what seemed like hours to Sam. Sam was beginning to fidget with worry as he watched Dean standing so still. He finally turned to Sam and walked back towards the path he had used to enter the clearing.

"Thanks for the support Sammy. Go ahead back to Bobby's place. I will be back in a little while."

Sam could barely hear Dean as he was headed down the path towards Lea. Sam knew he couldn't help his brother with this anymore. Dean had to face his past on his own. Sam would be there to help him pick up the pieces if Dean needed him to.

Dean started having a panic attack as he neared the small cottage. He had to stop, bending at the waist to slow his breathing. Damn, he felt light headed. Waiting for a few minutes as his heart rate to slow down, Dean stood upright again and headed directly for the porch steps. He knew Lea was waiting for him, Dean could feel her watching him.

'What am I going to say to her?'

Dean was spending too long talking to himself and not getting the answers he was dying to hear. Bitching himself out in his head for being a wuss, Dean moved smoothly up the front porch. He was ready for this now.

Lea heard Dean in the yard and had already opened the red screen door to step onto shaded porch. She searched his face, trying to understand what was going on in his head. Lea found she could no longer read the man standing in front of her. The young man she loved had changed so much since she last saw him.

Dean stopped close enough to almost touch her and Lea felt her breath leave her body. She had missed him more than she had ever thought possible. Her heart felt as if it might explode with the pain of leaving him and the immense joy of being so close to Dean again.

Dean didn't give Lea a chance to say anything. He placed both of his hands on her upper arms, pulling her into his chest. Inhaling deeply, Dean filled his lungs with her scent, he wanted to kiss Lea senseless. Lea had wrapped her arms around Dean's waist and held him tightly. It would be so easy to forget about the past while Dean was in her arms.

But Dean wasn't a romantic and he knew he couldn't forget Lea leaving him. Letting his hands fall to his side, Dean backed away from Lea. He needed some physical distance from her to clear his mind.

"Would you mind telling why you left?" Dean asked Lea in a calm, almost lifeless voice.

Lea forced herself to look deep into Dean's green eyes. She saw his pain and wanted to tell him everything. She never wanted to leave, she always loved him and would do anything to erase all the pain he had endured because of her. But Lea knew she couldn't share everything.

"I don't know where to start Dean. It has been so long." Lea felt herself chickening out.

Dean had begun to pace the length of the porch. His anger rolling off of him in waves.

"How about you start with the letter and end with why you faked your death?"

Dean wasn't going to give Lea an inch. He wanted her to know how much pain she caused, how much he and Sam had grieved for her.

"The letter was the truth Dean. I didn't want to lead the life of a Hunter or a hunter's wife. I didn't want you to cause a scene, embarrass us both by trying to talk me out of it."

It was almost the truth. Lea had tired of the hunting life, but she would never have willingly left Dean for anything. The visions she had started having shortly before she left had changed everything. They clearly showed Lea that she could never have a life with Dean.

"So you tell me in a letter? Why not before we took Sam to the movies? Or maybe before we had sex in your room that night while your family was gone?"

Dean's tone of voice was getting more ragged as he talked. He could barely get the words out. It was hard to look away from her face. Lea was talking about their life together like it meant nothing. It had meant everything to Dean. He had to know why she had changed her mind about him.

"What do you want from me Dean? I am trying to tell you my side of the story."

This time Lea was beginning to get agitated. She was terrified she would tell Dean everything if he kept pushing for the truth. Lea had to protect him and Sam from what she saw in her visions. The only way to do that was to get Dean to believe her story. Setting down on the white swing, Lea tried to calm herself so she could finish her story.

"I loved you the best I knew how Dean, but I couldn't keep it going. We wanted different things and I knew you wouldn't give up on us. I left that night for my aunt's house, but I didn't start the fire. It was faulty wiring."

While this was the basic truth, Lea left out most of the details of her decision to leave. Dean didn't need to know she was leaving for more training. He could never find out she was a practicing Wiccan with deadly visions of his future. Lea knew how Dean felt about witches and she didn't want to see the disgust in his eyes when he learned the truth.

Dean was leaning against the porch railing, picking at the peeling paint. What she was saying made some sense. He probably would have forced his way into seeing her and made a fool of himself trying to get her back. At the time Dean didn't know how to live without Lea and never dreamed he would have to.

"So when I showed up at the fire why did you Bobby tell me you were dead? Do you know how cruel that was? Sam was devastated."

Dean searched Lea's face for some sign of emotion. He had hoped to see some pain in her features, to know she had suffered too.

Lea couldn't stand seeing the pain and anger on Dean's face. It made what she had to say harder than she had wanted it to be. Looking out across the small yard, Lea tried to finish her conversation with Dean.

"It was childish and cruel of me to ask Bobby to do that to you. I just wanted to get away and the fire let me do that. I didn't want you to follow me Dean."

Lea sounded so cold and distant. She hated causing Dean more pain, but it was the only way to save him.

Dean pushed himself away from the railing and began walking down the steps. He was done here. Even though Dean didn't hear what he wanted from Lea, at least he had some answers.

"Stay away from me and Sam. We don't need someone like you in our lives."

With that Dean walked to the Impala, slid into the seat and drove away from the one person he had at one time loved more than anything in the world.

As Dean pulled away, Lea began to cry in earnest. It felt so unfair to have to lose Dean twice in this lifetime. She would never understand why they were dealt these cards, why they were made to sacrifice everything.

Self-pity would get her nowhere. Pulling a phone from the pocket of her yellow sweater, Lea pushed her long stray brown curls behind her ears and called Bobby. She gave him brief details about her talk with Dean and asked that he let her know when the brothers left his place. Lea doubted she would sleep again until Dean was in another state.

**Reviews make me smile!**


	8. Chapter 8 Lea's Reality

**Sorry another short chapter, but I'll post another one soon. I am looking for my first review, please?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

Standing on unsteady legs, Lea threw open the screen door and headed into her home. The overstuffed black sofa looked so inviting and Lea was definitely tired. Her body flopped to the surface of the sofa with a thud and she was asleep instantly.

The visions rarely made sense to Lea by themselves. They were often jumbled together, with scenes from the past, present and future. To decipher them as accurately as possible, Lea had taken to writing down the details in a journal. She often painted scenes that felt really important.

Slipping further into the vision, Lea saw herself leaving Sam and Dean the first summer she had met them. Tears streaming down Sam's face and Dean trying so hard to stay tuff. Those sights quickly changed to her and Dean on their first date with Sam in tow. Her heart clenched in pain.

Lea could feel her heart beating faster as the memories became more nightmarish. She saw an older Sam injured when the trio had tried hunting a werewolf without their dads. She had never been so frightened in her life.

A bright flash brought her to the first night Dean had made love with her. Lea began to thrash around on the sofa, crying out for him. Another flash showed Sam and Dean crying over her death. Lea couldn't touch them, sooth them, only watch with wrenching pain and guilt.

The next scene showed Sam living through his girlfriend's horrific death. Thank the Goddess Dean had saved Sam. Lea wished she had been able to take away some of the pain for him. He had lost so much already.

The scenes kept flashing, Dean selling his soul to save Sam, him getting ripped apart by the hell hounds, the pain of knowing how much Dean suffered in hell. The worst was watching Dean fall apart after Sam threw himself into Lucifer's pit. Lea could feel the gut wrenching loss, the hole in Dean's soul left from the loss of Sam.

No matter how hard she fought, Lea couldn't wake up from the dream. She saw the terrible decisions Sam made without his soul. Forces to watch as Dean struggled to bring his brother back from a fate worse than death.

Lea hated the future visions most because they changed with every decision she made. She caught glimpses of betrayal, Dean seeing her in Sam's arms, Sam watching as she made love with his brother. The brothers ended up hating one another because of her. This would be their true destruction. Lea never saw how the future got so bad, just the consequences of her staying with the Winchesters.

No matter what choices Lea had made leading up to the end, the results were the same. She saw the death of one or both brothers. She would not come between Sam and Dean nor would she be the cause of their deaths.

Lea had watched as Sam and Dean died repeatedly, not being able to wake from her nightmare. She felt each and every death in her core. Thrashing about as she lay on the sofa, Lea felt as if she were dying too.

Just as she was giving up hope of resurfacing to reality, Lea felt strong arms envelope her body and heard a soft voice whispering in her ear. It was telling her it was ok to wake up, she was safe. Lea felt the visions begin to slip away back into the dark recesses of her brain. She was finally at peace.


	9. Chapter 9 Partial Disclosure

**This story is evolving quickly and I think it's going to lead to either a really long story or a series. Not sure yet. Any suggestions on how the story is going or where you see it going would be helpful. Thanks for reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing****L**

Sam held Lea against his wide chest as he whispered reassuring words in her ear. Curling a strand of brown hair around his long finger, Sam wondered how his visions coming back could be connected to Lea's return.

Sam had been traipsing around the woods behind Bobby's house when the crippling headache overtook him. He saw Lea eyes closed, crying out for help. It had been easy to run over to her place after his head cleared.

Sam didn't even bother to knock as he raced up the steps through the closed door. He saw Lea struggling to wake up, nearly falling from the sofa as she lashed around. Sam knew Lea needed to wake up as he felt her heart pounding in her chest and saw that her nose was bleeding slightly.

Gathering her closer to him, Sam continued to speak softly to Lea as he used a cloth from the coffee table to tenderly wipe the blood from her face. Was it this difficult for Dean to watch when Sam had visions?

"I am here Lea. I can keep you safe, but you have to come back to me. I need you to wake up Lea. Show me your beautiful blue eye."

Sam was begging Lea to wake up. 'It must be working', he thought as she stopped squirming in his arms. Her breathing slowed and Lea snuggled closer into Sam. Holding Lea felt so right; yet made Sam feel so guilty. He had no right to feel this way towards her. She was Dean's territory, off limits to a little brother.

Sam continued to hold Lea, kissing her hair softly trying to reassure her with his words. He felt the moment Lea emerged from her vision and hated that he had to let go of her. Sam tried to ease away from Lea, losing the connection he had felt just seconds before.

Lea didn't want to leave the warmth of Sam's arms. She could tell he was just as hesitant to let go. The last kiss he placed on her forehead held a promise of so much more. Lea hadn't let herself think about Sam in so long, she had forgotten how handsome he was.

Sam moved off the couch slowly, trying to relax his long body into the red chair setting opposite the sofa. Lea had added new furniture and other décor to the place, Sam noticed as he looked around the small room. In their youth the place had a dusty old recliner and a few wooden chairs. The place really looked lived in and cared for now. It made Sam smile.

Lea sat in silence, not daring to look at the man before her. Sam was more in-tune to people's feelings then Dean. She was afraid he would take one look at her face and see through the tough façade she was trying to project.

"Are you ok Lea?" Sam asked breaking the strained silence.

She looked terrified and Sam knew it wasn't because of something he had done. 'What is going on in your head?' Sam

When she didn't answer, Sam moved to her side, trying to keep enough distance between their bodies so each breath wasn't with her scent. He placed a hesitant hand on her knee, squeezing lightly to let her know he wasn't going away.

Lea knew she shouldn't touch Sam's hand, but she couldn't help herself. She had never had a chance to experience this side of Sam. He had grown into such a strong, confident young man. Lea had missed Sam so much while she was gone.

Delicately running her hand over his, Lea looked at Sam and saw the concern in his eyes. Sam's big hazel eyes had always been so expressive. Lea had once been able to tell what was going on in Sam's head just by looking at his eyes.

With a soft smile, Lea stood and walked slowly to the kitchen for a drink. She waved for Sam to follow. The kitchen had been completely redone too with new cabinets, counters and sink. The walls were painted a soft yellow that reminded Sam of the suns early rays at dawn. Steel appliances gleamed as she flicked the light switch. He barely recognized the place.

While Sam was admiring the décor, Lea walked to the refrigerator to pull whisky from the oversized freezer drawer. 'Nothing like some ice cold Jack on the rocks after waking from a nightmare' she thought with a smirk.

With two glasses in hand, Lea poured a quick shot and swallowed it down. Savoring the burn, she poured another drink for her and one for Sam. Sliding the drink across the table, Lea settled into a green wooden chair at the table in the center of the room.

Sam sat too, eagerly waiting for Lea to explain what had happened in her living room. He had had his own share of nightmares and knew they could rip a person apart inside. Sam wanted Lea to tell him about her visions and what she was protecting him and Dean from.

Not wanting to push too hard and drive her away, Sam sat silently waiting for Lea to talk. Swirling the brown liquid around in his glass, Sam reached for Lea's small hand and gently held it in his much larger one.

Lea could have set like this with Sam all night, but knew she had to be strong and let him go.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue Sam. I won't try to brush over what you saw or lie to you. My visions can last hours and sometimes overwhelm me."

Lea should have let Sam's hand go. Instead she brought up her other hand and cradled his rough hand with both of hers. She had dreamed often of walking with Sam by the pond, hanging out laughing with him and Dean, but never thought it would happen. Now he was setting here in her kitchen holding her hand.

"I would have been fine on my own. Sore and tired when I woke up, but I wasn't in danger. I know you have had visions in the past too. I am sorry you had to see me like that."

Sam was getting impatient and decided he had to start asking questions. Bobby had explained that Lea had seen some of his and Dean's future before the fire, before she left. He had said nothing Lea did had changed their fates. For some reason her leaving was the only way Lea felt she could protect them.

Leaving had not stopped Dean from going to Hell or Sam being Lucifer's meat-suit. Dad, Jess and any hope Sam had of a normal life were gone. So what good had come from all the anguish her dying caused?

Lea could see Sam had a ton of questions for her. Swallowing another shot, she screwed on the metal cap and sucked up the courage to answer as many of them as she could.

"I left because I didn't want to live a Hunter's life. I didn't want to see you and Dean die on the job. My visions were unpredictable, but consistent. I tried a few times to change the outcome by making different decisions, but it was no use."

There was an audible pain to her voice, something that Sam had never heard before. It was as if her soul was being torn apart. The emotions in her words were so strong, Sam believed her.

"If nothing changed, why leave? Did something happen to you if you stayed? Was it easier to walk away then live through the hell our lives would become?"

Sam's voice revealed his anger. Maybe he and Dean were not as important to her as he had thought. Was she a coward, unable to face the struggles the brothers had lived through? What gave her the right to skip over the hard stuff?

Lea had been afraid Sam would take it this way. She knew angering Dean was the only way to make him walk away. Sam was just the opposite. The more upset he got the more answers he would expect.

"Oh Sam, that isn't it at all. I would never walk away because life was hard." Lea released Sam's hand and sat back in her chair trying to put some distance between them.

"I didn't tell Dean about the visions. I don't want him to know I chose to give him up because I saw a better future for him without me. It is better he hates me." Sadly Lea lowered her head to try to stop the tears that were forming. She didn't want to cry in front of Sam.

Sam knew she was keeping something more from him. How could the future be better without her in it? She must not understand how deeply Dean had loved her. Sure he would be pissed that she hadn't shared her visions with him, but he never would have ran from what she saw. He would have found a way for them to stay together.

"I think you underestimated my brother, Lea. He would never have taken your choices away from you. You decided what was good for all of us without our input, without our say so."

Sam shoved himself back from the table, angrily running his hands through his too long hair. He didn't understand where she was coming from at all.

"I know he wouldn't have. But he wouldn't have respected my choice to leave either. Dean would have tried everything to get me to stay, to hell with what the future held." Lea's voice was shaking with emotion.

Why couldn't Sam just leave things be? She may not have told him the whole truth, but she had given him enough. She needed him to leave before he pulled more information from her.

"Did you leave to study Wicca with your mom?" Sam asked her intently.

Head snapping up, Lea asked in a hushed voice, "How did you know Sam?"

Sam was happy to see he caught Lea by surprise. Maybe she would finally share her real reasons for leaving them behind. So far what she had told him was superficial crap.

Standing, Sam walked slowly through the kitchen touching some of Lea's belongings.

"I knew the first time I walked into your house when I was 12. There were signs everywhere. Subtle signs, but signs none the less."

Sam didn't have to point out the large supply of herbs and liquid filled medicinal bottles lining Lea's glass shelves. Nor did he have to ask what the symbols were decorating the door frames, window sills and doors of the house. He had seen similar things at her parent's house and began researching them in private while Dean and Dad were hunting.

"You never let on Sam, never said a word. Does Dean know?"

Anxiously Lea started after Sam as he returned to the living room. She had no idea how a young Sam had figured it out. Sure he was smart, but he had spent just a few hours at the most in her parent's home.

Settling back into the comfortable chair, Sam motioned for Lea to sit down. Her pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace was nerve wracking.

"I never told Dean or Dad. There was no reason to. I read up on Wicca and knew you were good people. Sometimes Dean overreacts, especially when it comes to magic stuff."

Lea now knew she wasn't the only one that could keep secrets. Sam didn't like to, but sometimes secrets saved people. Sometimes they hurt them worse. Sam had decided recently that most secrets were more dangerous than the truth.

Stretching his long legs out in front of him, Sam settled in for a long evening. He had called Dean before he entered the house to say he would be gone awhile, so no one would be waiting up for him. With any luck Dean wouldn't show back up before Lea shared her secrets with Sam.

Lea could see Sam wasn't ready to give up yet, so she snuggled deeper into her comfy sofa and readied herself for more questions. If Sam didn't push too far, Lea might be able to enjoy the time she got to spend with him.

"I did study Wicca further with my mom and aunts. It wasn't something I could do with Dean around. After my sister chose conventional jobs or hunting, it fell to me to be trained to head our family coven someday."

"Do you think the visions are related to your family heritage? Was it passed down from your mom?" Sam was not familiar with the details of a family coven.

"No, I am the only one. I started getting visions about 8 months before I left. I had no idea why they started or if they were real. My mom knew something was wrong, but I was afraid to tell her for months."

Pulling a fuzzy blue blanket from the back of the sofa and spread it over her legs Lea decided confessions were exhausting. She didn't want to think about the past, she just wanted to sit with Sam and enjoy what time they had together.

She was sad Dean wasn't setting next to her, smiling and laughing like he used to. Instead Lea's last memory of him would his warning to stay away. She should be happy he no longer wanted her around. He was safer that way.

Trying to get back to her story, Lea cleared her throat and glanced at Sam's quiet form. He was still looking at her, but Lea couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"The house fire gave me a chance to escape without revealing the truth about my family and without facing Dean again. I knew it would hurt him, but I felt I had no choice. I couldn't stay." Lea sounded dejected and alone.

No matter what she said, Lea had been so wrong to leave that way. If Lea had had help to understand them, interpret them maybe they all would have led different lives.

'Too bad her visions had never shown her how much damage her supposed death would cause' Sam thought.

"I can't keep doing this Sam, going over everything again and again. I can't fix the past nor do I think I would. Some of the futures I saw were worse than what we have already lived through."

Lea unwrapped herself from the blanket, letting it drop to the floor pooling around her bare feet. Standing to her full 5'3", Lea stiffened her frame and headed for the front door. Sam got the feeling she was telling him to leave. He wasn't ready to go. Sam had so many questions, but he knew Lea wasn't going to answer them tonight.

Walking just outside the door, Sam turned and waited for Lea to say something. She just looked straight past him into the darkened night. There was nothing else she could say.

"So I guess wanting out of the hunter's life didn't really work out for you huh?" Sam knew he sounded like a smart ass, but he couldn't help himself.

He was torn between anger, love and betrayal. Dean had suffered so much more than he had, yet Lea barely

acknowledged him. She acted like both brothers should just get over the fact she faked her death.

Deliberately slowing his departure, Sam stopped at the porch railing and looked into the night sky. Lea wasn't going to get away with keeping anymore secrets from him. Sam wasn't going to relent in his search for answers.

He casually strode from the porch and into the night. Bobby's place wasn't too far of a walk. He would get the car tomorrow. A nice walk would give Sam some time to think. He never looked back to see if Lea watched as he left. Let her wonder what his next move was going to be.

Lea watched Sam leave, trying to savor the way he looked so she would be able to recall him later when she was sad or lonely. Lea was afraid leaving the boys behind this time would prove impossible.

Long after Sam faded into the darkness, Lea moved from her spot near the door to the old porch swing. It held good memories, memories that would help her get through the night. Curling up on her side, Lea finally let the tears fall.

At first they fell softly, then came down her flushed cheeks like a torrential rain. Lea would never understand why she was plagued with these horrible visions or why she was being forced to leave the two people she loved more than life itself. Fate had handed her a shitty plate.


	10. Chapter 10Depth of Dean

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural. I am very glad Kripke and Co. have allowed us viewers into Dean and Sams lives.**

Dean had been watching their old playhouse for some time. He should have headed straight to town, grabbed a few beers and found a woman to go home with. Instead he parked the Impala at Bobby's and walked back to the cottage.

Unable to see what happened to make Sam enter the house, Dean had changed his position in the brush to gain a better view through the side windows. He saw Sam and Lea as they moved throughout the house. Unable to hear what was being said, Dean hoped Sam was learning something new.

Dean was finding it difficult to stay, but was incapable of walking away. Lea's explanation was crap and he didn't believe it. Maybe he just didn't want to believe it. Either way Dean refused to believe Lea left him willingly. There had to be something more to her story. Dean just wasn't sure how to go about getting it out of her.

'_There was always his brother' _Dean thought.

Sammy was able to get people to talk. From the look on his face when he left, Sam wasn't accepting whatever line Lea had given him either. Dean planned on comparing notes with Sam later.

Dean's resolve to force Lea to tell him the truth weakened when her sobs erupted into the night air. It was gut wrenching and Dean imagined he might have sounded when he had given into his emotions after Sam threw himself into the pit.

While he wasn't sure it was the wisest move, Dean left the brush and raced towards the porch. No matter what she had done in the past, Dean found himself drawn to Lea. She was all alone and he couldn't stand it.

Stepping soundlessly up the steps, Dean's eyes went straight to the old swing. Lea was there, coiled in on herself letting out all her pain and anguish into a pillow. Dean moved swiftly to her, kneeling down and lifting her into his arms.

Startled, Lea tried to pull away until she realized it was Dean's arms around her. His touch was electrifying. She continued to cry as she wound her arms around Dean's welcoming body. Lea had no idea what the near future held, at this point she didn't care.

Holding her again felt so right to Dean. There were no words to describe how much he had missed her. Nothing was more important at this moment in time then to show her how he felt.

Supporting most of her weight, Dean lowered both their bodies down to the waiting swing. Lea sank easily into his side, refusing to let go. With her face buried in his neck, Dean listened silently as Lea's crying transitioned to muffled sobs.

Her breathing became less ragged as Lea's tears began to dry. Still she made no move to release Dean. She didn't know if she could. He had always known when she needed him.

Dean found it hard to speak, but knew they couldn't spend the entire night on the swing.

"Lea we need to move inside. It is getting cold out here and you need to rest."

Dean didn't want to move, but Lea had calmed down and it was time for him to leave. Earlier Lea had tried to make Dean believe she didn't want him around. The way she reacted to his touch told another story. Dean needed time to think, to sort through his feelings.

The tone of Dean's voice let Lea know he was done comforting her. His body had begun to stiffen as he tried to release himself from her grip. Hastily dropping her arms and moving away from Dean's warmth, Lea refused to look at his face. She was supposed to be stronger than this, not let her emotions get the better of her.

Standing on shaky legs, Lea forced herself to walk to the front door.

"Sorry if I ruined your shirt. Thank you for making sure I was alright. I don't deserve your kindness, but I appreciate it."

The words came out strangled. Before Dean could say anything to her, Lea had gone inside and closed the door behind her. Dean was left with a wet shirt and an aching heart. Clearly Lea was hurting too, but Dean couldn't tell if it was because she regretted the past or feared the future.

The walk back to Bobby's had not helped Dean figure it out in his mind. He really needed to talk to both Sam and Bobby, see if they could help him solve the puzzle of Lea. Besides, he still felt like ripping Bobby a new one. Dean didn't let go of anger easily.

Back at Bobby's Sam had warmed up some canned soup and made cheese sandwiches for dinner. He hadn't been surprised that Dean was absent when Sam had returned to the salvage yard. But leaving without the Impala was not something Dean usually did. It meant Dean was distracted and trying to think.

Sam wanted Dean to reappear ready to talk about Lea. He felt like their life was in limbo, not knowing where to turn next. If Sam felt that way, Dean might be even more lost. They needed a plan and making one together is how they worked.

Bobby had made himself scarce, knowing the brothers needed their space. He was giving them time to work through their thoughts and feeling. Bobby had never wanted to be a part of this lie in the first place, but growing closer to the boys over the last few years made his role in this mess harder on them all.

Dean had always hidden behind his smart mouth and quick wit. Even as a young child he had been able to out talk most adults. The only two people to ever bring out the real Dean were Sam and Lea.

Bobby had been so pleased when his niece and the boys had become friends. He hadn't expected love to bloom between Dean and Lea, but it didn't bug him too much either. Now he wished they had never met. All three kids would be better off if Lea had never come to stay that summer.

It was after midnight when Dean entered Bobby's small kitchen. He picked up a dried out sandwich Sam had left out, passing up the congealed green soup setting nearby. Grabbing a beer out of the old fridge, Dean walked lazily towards the livingroom. Maybe he would watch an old monster movie or just stretch out on the lumpy sofa and fall asleep.

Unfortunately Sam was already snoozing there; legs flopped over the end of the too short makeshift bed. 'Damn' Sam wanted to talk like girls and share their feelings. Why did his brother act more like a chic then a guy in these kinds of situations?

Nudging Sam's feet with his hip to wake him, Dean sat down heavily in the old recliner to the left of the sofa. He was exhausted, but wanted to get this out of the way. Dean was in no mood to listen to Sam bitch at him tomorrow.

Realizing Dean was in the room, Sam shot up to a sitting position looking at Dean to get a feel for his brother's mood. Sam knew Dean was not good at sharing his feelings, but they had been through so much in the last few years. Keeping everything bottled up had caused both of them to make some very bad decisions.

"Where were you?" Sam asked groggily.

Glancing up from his food, Dean looked perturbed.

"I could ask you the same Sammy. Where did you disappear to today? Learning anything interesting?"

Dean took a big swallow cold beer and watched for Sam to answer.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and steadied himself. He wasn't sure Dean would like his answer, but absolutely knew the truth was the best way to go. Lea had lost the right to privacy by refusing to be honest with them.

"I was walking around the woods, clearing my head when I had another vision. Before you say anything, just hear me out." Sam said defensively.

He could see Dean getting worked up, ready to focus on Sam's needs rather than his own. Dean was alarmed by the returning visions, but Sam was downright terrified of them. There was no way to know why they had returned or if the visions could be trusted.

Swinging his feet to the floor, Sam leaned forward, elbows braced on his knees. He was as tired as Dean looked and didn't want to drag this out.

"I saw Lea crying out in pain and felt the urge to help her, so I did. I ran to her place and found her struggling to wake up from what turned out to be a vision."

Sam waited to see if Dean had anything to say. His gaze intensified, but Dean said nothing. His brother was having a hard time hearing that both Sam and Lea were having visions.

"Dude, I had no idea about her visions until today. After you left Bobby filled in a few more detail. Lea began having visions about 8 months before she left. They really freaked her out I think she saw something that made her leave."

Dean was speechless. Looking back he could now see Lea had changed some before the fire. She had begun to spend less time with Dean in the months preceding the blaze, but he had thought that was due to their busy schedules. He was gone more hunting with Dad and she had been taking art classes at the local college. Had Dean really missed how unhappy Lea had been?

"Why didn't she tell me? I could have helped her deal with them." Dean said more to himself then to Sam.

"For some reason Lea chose to deal with it all on her own. Bobby doesn't even know the whole story. I don't think anybody does."

Sam wanted Dean to realize he did nothing wrong. It wasn't his fault Lea walked out. She had the chance to talk to any number of people about her visions, to figure out what they meant. Running away wasn't her only option.

"Did you know she left me a letter, under my pillow, the night before the fire?" Dean wanted to hear how much Sam knew about Lea.

Bobby had told Sam about a letter, but he hadn't said what was in it. Sam had assumed Lea broke up with Dean, but he wasn't going to ask his brother for details. If Dean wanted to share, Sam would listen no matter how uncomfortable it made him.

Dean turned his head away from Sam, trying to hide his distress. Squeezing his eyes shut, Dean kind of wished all of this would just go away. Revealing moments of hurt and humiliation was not something that guys did. Dean would have preferred Sam not have access to all of his inner most feelings.

Dean started, "I didn't notice the letter until early the next morning when I woke up to it stuck to my face. I was excited at first because I thought it might me a steamy love letter. With the first few words I felt my whole world caving in around me."

Unable to finish, Dean slammed his plate down on the book littered coffee table. Leaning forward with his face masked by his hands, Dean tried to steady himself.

Acknowledging how devastated he had been by Lea's rejection was one of the hardest things Dean had ever done. Sam had always known his brother felt emotions deeply, but Dean rarely let them show. He seemed to think it made him a weak, less capable person.

"She didn't try to sugar coat it; didn't try make me feel better or nothin'. Lea said she wasn't going to marry me, was no longer in love with me and was leaving town. She wanted away from hunting and everything to do with it."

Dean found himself getting angrier the longer he kept talking. Sam also heard pain and disbelief in his brother's voice. He had not known his brother had asked Lea to marry him. Sam wasn't sure what to say to Dean, he had no words to help his brother's heart stop aching.

"I loved her so much and was so sure I could change her mind. I had to see her, make her realize how much she loved me too."

Dean was now looking straight into Sam's eyes. His entire face was a canvas, a picture of heartbreak and loss. His green eyes were clouded in pain; furrows of worry were etched his forehead.

"I saw the smoke and heard the fire trucks way before I turned down her road. As bad as I was feeling before it was nothing compared to hearing she was dead. At least alive I could have force her to talk to me, explain how I could fix things."

Dean had moved from the recliner to stand before the unlit fireplace. Sam was left staring at Deans back. He could see his brother's muscles tight with strain under his t-shirt. Sam knew Dean wanted to hit something, make something pay for all the hurt he was feeling.

"I don't think I can forgive her Sammy. I could never trust her again. Yet tonight when I saw Lea all I wanted to do was kiss her, hold her and make her mine again." Dean's words showed how emotionally fragile he really was.

"Listen Dean, I can't pretend I know what you are going through, but I know what it feels like to lose the woman you love. It hurts so bad you know dying would be easier. Having your guts ripped out would feel better than taking another breath without her."

Sam moved from the sofa to stand behind his brother. Grasping Dean's shoulder, Sam tried to show his support without a bunch of mushy words he knew Dean wouldn't appreciate.

"Don't doubt that she loved you. She did man, everyone could see it. Lea wouldn't be hurting now too if she didn't care. We need to figure out why she did it."

Dean turned, gave Sam a look that said 'Thanks man, I don't know what I would do without you.' Swiftly Dean maneuvered around his brother and headed towards to stairs.

Without stopping, Dean said, "I am done being a mushy sap tonight Sam. I am headed to bed."

Sam knew Dean needed some space, so he settled himself back down on the old sofa. He needed to think things over too, work out a plan. Maybe Bobby would have some suggestions on how to get Lea to talk.


	11. Chapter 11 A New Job to Keep Busy

**I finally got some reviews in the last few days and I truely appreciate them all. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Kripke and Co.**

Both Dean and Sam had a decent night's sleep considering all they had been through the day before. Rising after 8a.m. was a bit late for the brothers, but with no place to go anytime soon they could afford a late start.

Dean had showered and shaved after eating his favorite breakfast, pancakes. Cooking them was Bobby's way of apologizing for crossing him. Dean accepted the act of contrition and acted like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

Sam still needed a shower, but he didn't want to leave Dean alone. He was anxious to hear what his brother had planned for the day, but didn't want to press Dean to move too fast.

"Sam, go take a shower. You smell like a dirty pig after it ate rotten slop."

Dean was never one to beat around the bush. He knew Sam was avoiding leaving him alone.

"Thanks for the hint Dean. I will be back down in 20 minutes. Then we can talk about what to do next."

Sam sprinted up the stairs and hurried into the pocket-sized bathroom. Old homes were not made for well-built men like Sam. He had to stand sideways in the shower and hunch down to avoid soaking the entire room with water.

Downstairs Bobby and Dean were having an awkward moment. Neither knew how to start a conversation with the other. Dean was trying to read a book on witchcraft, while Bobby manned the phones in his office. Dean was the first to break the silence.

"Got any new leads for us to follow? I haven't been on a decent hunt in over a month. I am getting a little antsy here."

Dean knew Bobby would see through his ruse, but was confident the old man wouldn't say anything about it.

Leaning back in his office chair, Bobby glanced up at Dean then looked back to the notes on his desk. The boy needed more answers from Lea, but he would have to do it in his own time and in his own way. Bobby wouldn't push the issue.

"There is a fancy resort outside Aspen that has had 3 women disappear over the last 6 months. They go to bed and are never heard from again. No forced entry, husbands or boyfriends sharing the same bed with them don't hear or see a thing."

Bobby was waiting for Dean to say something smart assed or ask if there was a link to something supernatural, but the boy said nothing. Bobby was starting to get more worried about him by the minute.

Taking a few minutes to write down a couple of notes on the blank piece of paper in front of him, Dean looked at Bobby to see if he was finished.

"I'm in. Any other details you got for me?"

Dean would take any case right not to get away from this mess with Lea. He needed time to sort through everything.

Hesitantly Bobby started, "The only thing is you need a woman partner on this one. No other way to get the spooks attention. I don't think Sam is gonna make a very pretty woman, do you?"

"I don't have access to a woman partner Bobby. But I think it would be hilarious to see Sammy in a dress. Maybe get a frilly pink bra and stuff it full; heels to make his walk all sexy like. What does a spook know anyway?"

Dean was having way too much fun picturing his brother all dressed up like a girl. Bobby was happy to see Dean smiling, even if it meant having images of Sam in a bra burned into his brain.

Neither man had noticed Sam enter the room. Plopping down in a chair next to Dean, Sam started forcing his feet into his size 14 boots. He couldn't believe Dean and Bobby were talking about him wearing women's underwear.

"As long as the bra isn't pink and itchy lace, I might be able to pull it off. But I am not wearing silky underwear." Sam said in a light tone.

"I think blue would be a better color on you then pink." Dean said sincerely.

"I will never get the image of Sam in a blue bra and the baggy stripped boxers he favors out of my mind." Bobby muttered. These boys really got into their roles.

"Seriously boys, we need a woman involved. The only one I know in the area is Lea." Bobby knew this was not going to go over well, but he didn't see any other option.

"No!" The brothers said in unison.

Looking at each other, they silently agreed to leave Lea out of this hunt. Neither brother wanted to deal with her just yet. It was easier to avoid the issue for a while.

"She wanted out of the hunting life, but we meet her again in the middle of a vampire strip club. How is that getting away from it all?" Dean asked heatedly.

"She has provided many leads for you over the years idgit! She wanted away from the hunting, but ended up being a scout. This life is in her blood, no avoiding it."

Bobby knew he had said too much, but couldn't help himself. Lea wasn't a bad person, just misunderstood.

"She has helped us by providing leads?" Sam asked suspiciously. "What did she get out of it?"

"We don't know what Lea's visions show her, but her ability to find the freaks we hunt and determine their threat level has to be connected. She has never been wrong, not once."

Bobby was proud of how talented Lea seemed to be. He trusted her instincts 100% when it came to the job. Sure she didn't take part in the hunting, but Lea put herself in danger every time she researched a lead.

"There has to be someone else Bobby. I don't trust her enough to work with her." Dean said emphatically.

"Dean is right Bobby. We don't know enough about the way Lea works to take her hunting. We could get each other killed." Sam was trying to tell Bobby subtlety to back off, but it wasn't working.

"Lea is the best at her job. The only other choice we have is to ignore the strange deaths and hope another woman doesn't lose her life because you boys find it hard to work with Lea." Bobby couldn't believe Sam and Dean were being such babies about this.

"I am not going to feel guilty about not trusting her Bobby. She ran out on me, made me think she was dead and right now I am not ready to hear you sing her praises." Dean stormed out of the room and slammed the front door on his way outside.

"Bobby if Dean isn't ready to talk to Lea, what makes you think he is ready to work with her?"

Sam really wanted to hear his answer. He doubted anything Bobby said would have made any difference to him. Bobby reached under his desk to open a small cooler with beer inside. Grabbing two, he opened one. Throwing the other at Sam, Bobby took a long drink before he tried to answer the boys' question.

"He is hurting, I get that. But our job is savin' lives. Lea can help you boys figure out what is going on at that resort and hopefully save someone form losing their loved one. It is the right thing to do."

Sam couldn't argue with that logic. Maybe Dean would come around to the idea. If not Sam would have to take the case himself. Working with Lea would be uncomfortable, but not because he didn't trust her. He didn't know if it was wise to work so closely with Lea.


	12. Chapter 12 Memories and Brotherly Love

**My computer was loaned out by my husband so I am late posting and need to catch up on my typing future chapters. They are written, just need typing. Thanks for reading my little story. I do love reviews, so please leave some. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER:Supernatural is not owned by me.**

Out in the yard, Dean headed towards his car. The Impala always made him feel better, but today he didn't find any peace sitting behind her wheel. He hated all these freakin' feelings surging through him.

Resting his head on the seat, Dean closed his eyes and tried to think. Images of an earlier time came roaring into his head. Memories of making love with Lea assaulted all of his sense. There was going to be no escape for him.

Lea's mom had left to visit her own mother a few states over. Her dad was away on a hunt in Arizona. The Winchesters had been using the small town in North Dakota as a home base, staying there in between hunts.

Dean had managed to stay put for longer periods of time than his Dad liked, using research as his excuse to spend more time with Lea. She was busy painting and taking classes at a community college, so it was hard to find alone time with her.

The day before the fire, Dean and Lea had spent the day with Sam at the river. It had been a blast to jump into the cool water with the heat soaring over 100 degrees. Lea was wearing a skimpy pink and orange string bikini and Dean was in his scraggly cutoffs. Sam had been wearing swim trunks two sizes too big and kept losing them with each dive into the water.

Adjusting himself in the car's seat, Dean gave into the memories. It was no use fighting something so strong. He felt like he had no control over what was happening to him.

After dropping an unhappy Sam off at Bobby's place, Dean and Lea had headed to the local burger shop for some grub. Neither one ate much due to the excitement of having Lea's house to themselves. All of her sisters were either out of town on a hunt or away at school.

They had barely made it back to her house because Lea wouldn't keep her hands off Dean. They were roaming his body, touching everything slowly and carefully in their path. Dean was hardly able to keep the Impala on the road.

Struggling to stay connected and get out of the car in one piece, Dean fell on his ass with Lea pressed hard against his chest. Still entangled, the duo stumbled going up the steps and once again Lea landed hard on top of Dean. He kissed her so tenderly, cupping a breast in one hand. Dean wanted her to feel how much he loved her with every touch.

They could have stayed there all night, but it wouldn't have been as much fun as going inside. Lea broke the kiss abruptly, laughing as she rushed inside. Dean struggled to stand and follow her, the tightness of his pants hindering his progress.

Once inside, Dean had hoped she was waiting for him in her room. He loved how the room represented Lea. From the bright colors splashed throughout the room, to the large number of books lying around, everything reminded him of Lea.

Upon reaching her room, Dean noticed it was empty. Puzzled he began searching the house wondering where she had gotten to. At the end of the long hall he saw light peeking from under the door. Chicks and bathrooms, he should have figured.

"If you're going to be in there all night I think I will crash out on your bed." Dean loved to tease Lea. There was no way he was going to sleep anytime soon.

Heading back to her room, Dean sat on the bed to remove his shoes. Her queen sized bed was covered in fuzzy red blankets that smelled sweet like her skin. Taking in her smell, Dean pushed his left shoe off with his right food. He was getting distracted by a blanket!

Bending over to untie the second shoe, he heard Lea enter the room. Taking his time, Dean finished and looked up at Lea standing in front of the closed door.

His jaw dropped as he took in the sight. Lea was wearing a sexy red silk bra that was barely covering her beautiful full breasts. She wore a matching pair of panties slung low on her rounded hips. Dean almost stopped breathing. Lea had thought about this night as much as he had.

Walking slowly to the bed, Lea shyly asked Dean if he "liked what he saw?"

Rather than speak, Dean pulled her onto his lap and caressed her back while he placed light kisses on her neck. He looked forward to spending the rest of his life learning to please her.

Lea responded so naturally, moving with Dean's body as if they were made for each other. Her hands roamed over his sinewy back, pulling his black t-shirt over his head. Breaking his kiss was torture, but Lea was hungry to feel his bare chest against her breasts.

Dean loved the bra, but he quickly undid the clasp and threw it aside. Lea's breasts were large enough to fill his big palms, but were firm thanks to her long hours of physical training. Dean kneaded them, tugging on her nipples to hear her purr with desire.

Pushing Dean onto his back, Lea straddled his thighs and reached for the zipper on his worn jeans. Dean would never forget how thrilled he was to have her touch him so intimately. Her delicate hands knew just what to do to drive him wild.

Lea had moved off the bed and quickly tugged off the jeans and boxer in one pull. Shimming her way back up his body, she rained little kisses all over Dean's chest. Her smooth hands never stopped their wandering.

Dean felt rock hard. With every slight brush of her stomach or breasts he thought he was going to lose it. It took all his inner strength to let Lea stay in control; let her please him without dominating her. When she took him into her mouth Dean…

Startled, Dean sat up so quickly in his seat he rammed his head into the door frame. His face splattered against the window with a thud. Dean was going to murder whoever was pounding on the trunk of his car.

Not physically able to leave the confines of the car comfortably, Dean pulled a coat out of the backseat and covered his lap with it. He could see Sam in the rear view mirror and was planning his death as he rolled down the window he had just smeared with spit.

"What the hell Sam? Are you trying to get maimed today?"

Dean was trying to scare Sam into backing off so he had time to recover his dignity. Sam would heckle him forever if he knew Dean had a hard on.

Walking to the open window Sam appeared oblivious to Dean's predicament. He tried to look stern, but Sam saw Dean covering himself with HIS coat. No way could he let this one slide.

"Hiding away in your car doesn't change the facts Dean."

Before Sam could finish Dean broke in, "Shut your cake-hole Sam. I needed some time to think away from all your smothering."

Dean, pleased he had distracted Sam, wished his brother would walk away. Sam had other ideas. He rarely got the better of Dean and couldn't pass up this opportunity to rib him.

"Come on Dean; get out of the car so we can talk. Besides I don't like you using my coat as a tent for your boner."

Sam reached into the car swiftly pulling his coat from his brother's grasp and raced down a car littered path to put some distance between them.

"I am so going to kill you Sammy." Dean yelled as he scrambled from Impala.

Dean chased Sam down a couple of rows of junked cars, reaching him more easily then he should have. Sam had slowed down on purpose forcing a physical showdown. Circling each other, Sam held the coat high in the air as he swung it at his brother.

"Keep your pointy penis away from me Dude. I didn't ask you to come poking around out here."

Sam was really enjoying himself. Laughing with Dean always made things easier. Dean lunged at his brother, but Sam easily stepped to the side just of his reach.

"Any hard-on I might have had shrunk away when I opened my eyes and saw your ugly face. This is about you hitting my car. You will pay for touching my baby that way."

Dean rushed Sam, not caring about the coat. Hitting Sam in the gut with his shoulder, Dean had taken him by surprise. Both brothers crashed into the ground, Dean on top. They wrestled around for a few minutes until neither one could breath.

Leaning up against an old Mazda pickup, Sam and Dean sat without talking. Deep ragged breaths eased as the minutes ticked by. Neither brother was ready to get serious, but their fun was over.

"Dean, I can do this job with Lea. No reason for you to come unless you want to." Sam said in a reassuring tone.

Dean's eyes were glaring forward, his body language revealing how apprehensive he was to broach the subject again. Inhaling deeply, Dean studied his brother's face for a few moments before speaking.

"Sam we can't trust her, not when she has lied to us and is still keeping secrets. I won't risk your life or mine for her." Dean sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Sam. He needed to believe his own words.

Bringing his head a little closer to Deans, Sam contemplated what to say next. It was unlikely Dean would change his mind easily and Sam wanted him to be ok with the hunt. He didn't want Dean to be angry with his for going, but Sam saw little choice in the matter. Innocent people were dying and it was their job to try and save them.

"Listen to me. I know the last few years have been hell, literally. But we still have a job to do. We have a few weeks to plan this one out, so let's see where it takes us. Maybe we won't need Lea after all."

Sam was trying to ease Dean into the idea, not force him to go on the hunt. He needed to be at the top of his game, not distracted by anger and pain. Sam would handle this one; show his brother he was worth his trust.

"Ok, we will check it out. I am not promising anything, but we can at least get some intel on the place."

Dean was compromising, which meant he wanted the deaths to stop too. Pulling himself up to his full height, Sam extended his long arm to his brother and helped pull Dean to his feet. Dean promptly shoved his fist into Sam's gut, grabbed the coat and raced for Bobby's porch.

"You deserved that kid. Don't pound on my car again or I will beat your ass."

Dean liked to have the last word, so Sam said nothing as he ambled through the salvage yard towards the house.


	13. Chapter 13 Flower Time

**I am excited that a lot of people have read my little story. Thank you all for taking the time to do so and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**disclaimer: I own nothing:(**

Whatever the creature or entity at the resort was, its schedule was easy to track. It took its victims five weeks apart on a Thursday. The time of day the women actually went missing was a little harder to piece together since no one witnessed the disappearances. According to police reports women went missing sometime between 10pm and 5am.

"We still don't have a plan to get the thing to come after us Dean. The victims all had long blonde hair and were of slight build. Dressing up is not an option for either of us."

Sam was trying to appeal to Dean's common sense, but his brother seemed to have none. They needed a woman partner. They had no one but Lea to do the job.

The threesome had spent a week researching the resort and had come up with nothing helpful. Dean didn't want to admit it, but he wouldn't look any better dressed up as a woman then Sam would. He didn't want to give up this hunt, but the idea of working with Lea made him uneasy. Shit, this wasn't going to be an easy hunt either way.

"Maybe we should pass our research to someone else. There has to be a female hunter somewhere nearby. Who says we have to be the ones to do the job?"

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing from his brother. Dean wouldn't even entertain the idea of hunting with Lea. He acted as if she didn't exist. Sam, on the other hand, had decided to sneak away to visit with her some.

Ignoring Lea wasn't an option for Sam. He needed to know more about why she left and what she had been doing since then. Sam was pretty sure Dean would figure out where he went, but he wouldn't come looking for him.

Entering her yard, Sam saw Lea kneeling in front of an overgrown flower bed weeding as she sang to music only she could hear through the small headphones plugged into her ears.

Sam, liking a good prank, snuck up behind Lea and forced a hand over her mouth. Pulling her into the air, Sam swung her around in a circle a few times before he gingerly let her go.

Lea turned on Sam, recognized him, but still kicked him hard in the right shin. She glared up at him a few moments, as if to say, '_You are an ass,'_ before she replaced her headphones and went back to weeding.

Rubbing his shin tenderly, Sam felt a large bump already forming just below his knee.

'_She sure is feisty,' _Sam thought as he settled in beside her on the ground.

They worked quietly for over an hour, weeding then planting beautiful flowers along the back edge of the bed. Sam would have been content to work the rest of the afternoon in silence as long as he was with Lea.

She abruptly stood up and headed into the house. Sam figured she was thirsty or needed to go pee, so he didn't follow. Lea, gone only a few minutes, came back outside carrying a tray with two glasses, a pitcher of cold lemonade and a couple of sandwiches. She settled in the grass under a large oak tree and motioned for Sam to join her.

The tension eased as Lea handed Sam a glass full of juice and grinned. Sam relaxed next to her and took a lengthy swig of the cool liquid. Smiling back at Lea, Sam grabbed a sandwich from the tray and ate it heartily.

"Did you lose your voice Sam? Or is it just the company?" Lea broke the silence that had settled comfortably between them.

Finishing up his food, Sam replied. "No, I can still talk. Just didn't know what to say. It has been a long time Lea."

"I am still the same Lea, Sam. Thanks for all the help getting those weeds out. It would have taken me the rest of the day to dig them all up."

Still not entirely sure what to say, Sam decided to avoid the past for now and reacquaint himself with Lea.

"No problem, I enjoyed it. Beats setting around watching Bobby and Dean work on cars. Also gives me a break from researching our next hunt."

Sam saw Lea wince at the mention of Dean's name, but he refused to step on eggshells around her. If they were to become friends again, Dean was part of the deal.

"I was surprised you guys stuck around. He was really pissed when he left here. Is he ok with you making nice with me?"

"He isn't Lord Voldemort, you know. Dean's name doesn't have a curse linked to it. Saying his name won't summon him."

Sam's voice sparkled with nervous laughter. Sam was amused at Lea's inability to say his brother's name.

An uncomfortable silence followed Sam's comment. Lea couldn't say his name, it wouldn't cross her lips. Dean's name brought images of the man with it, images Lea didn't want in her head.

Gathering the empty glasses, Lea stood as Sam handed the tray to her. Settling the glasses next to the empty plate and used napkins, Lea turned to take the tray back inside the house.

"Thanks again for helping me today, Sam. It was nice hanging out with you. Say hey to Dean for me."

Smiling brightly at Sam for a few moments, Lea backed into the side door, disappearing from sight. Her words rang true; it had been nice to just hang out. Sam wasn't sure he would pass along her message to Dean though. He didn't know how well Dean would handle it. Sam decided he would talk to her about the case tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14 To Ask or Not to Ask?

Dean spent long hours detailing the Impala in between researching the resort and helping Bobby in the salvage yard. He loved to wash and wax her surface, gliding the buffing rag down her long lines; making the glossy black surface shine brightly. Dean carefully cleaned the interior, wiping down the dusty dash and conditioning the leather seats. Nothing was too good for his baby.

Sam often teased him about being in love with his car, and Dean often thought he was right. Some days all he needed was his baby, some good music blasting from the stereo and all seemed right with the world for a short time.

Bobby watched Dean from the porch, relaxing after ripping apart an old Toyota for parts. The boy babied his car nearly as much as he did his little brother. Hell, they had been raised in that car so it was no wonder Dean felt such a strong connection to her.

"Say boy, do you know where that brother of yours has gotten off too?" Bobby bellowed from the porch.

Reaching inside the black car, Dean turned the stereo off and faced the gruff older man with a pinched face.

"Knowing Sam he is at her house trying to get more info. out of her."

Dean didn't want to talk about his brother and Lea, but there was no place else Sam could be. It wasn't like he had a babe on the side or was drinking at the local bar. Sam has made bad decisions in past, but this was one Dean wasn't going to support.

"We only have a week to decide on a plan for that resort. What are we gonna do boy?" Bobby asked as he neared Dean.

Walking towards the car and seeing Dean working hard to ignore him, Bobby was reminded of a younger John. That man had loved the Impala almost as much as his oldest son did. John had also passed on his stubborn streak to the boy.

Clearing his throat, Dean spoke in a brusque voice. "Not giving me much choice here are you Bobby? You know I don't hand over cases to other hunters."

Dean wasn't really mad at Bobby, but he didn't like being backed into a corner either. It was unlike Bobby to push Dean emotionally, but maybe he needed it. Lea was the past. If Bobby trusted her maybe Dean should too; at least where hunting was concerned.

"I think Sam and Lea should check into the resort as a couple a few days before the next attack. They can get a feel for the place and I will have time to roam around and check stuff out."

Dean wanted to make sure he was free to watch Sam's back. He needed to keep his brother safe from the spook and Lea.

"Sounds good to me son. Still not sure what you all will be facing . That worries me a bit."

Bobby preferred to have all the details planned out before starting a hunt. The boys often flew by the seat of their pants which had put them in the hot seat far too many times for Bobby's comfort.

"I am trusting you here Bobby. Trusting that Lea knows what she is doing and Sam will be safe with her."

Bobby saw the faith in the younger hunter's eyes. Dean didn't trust Sam with just anyone. He would be keeping a close eye on Lea. Bobby didn't blame him one bit. Lea had done both boys wrong and would have to prove herself to Dean if she hoped to ever regain his trust.

Sam came sauntering through the backyard, happy to see Dean working on the Impala. Maybe his brother would be in a good enough mood to talk about bringing Lea in on the resort hunt.

Dean heard his brother approaching the car and turned to examine Sam's face. His eyes revealed way too much information for his own good sometimes. Dean noticed Bobby had slowly moved back onto the porch.

"_Bitch_." Dean muttered wearily.

'_Yeh, he had been with Lea. Now he wanted to talk like girls about including her on the case. Crap.' _Dean hated when Sam wanted to talk.

Before Sam could open his mouth, Dean surprised him by speaking first.

"You and Lea need to be ready to go Monday night. You two are gonna check in to the resort early, see what you can find before Thursday. I will do the outside surveillance."

Dean pulled the hood latch and disappeared behind the large black cover.

Sam was stunned! Dean was acting likeLea had been part of the plan from the beginning. By stating how the job was going to go down, Sam knew Dean was avoiding talking about his feelings on the subject. He wanted to be in control of the situation, but emotionally disconnected.

"I was just over at her place, but I haven't talked with her about the job. I guess I will go back now and see what she says. It might have been a good idea to bring her in from the beginning."

Sam was glad his brother had decided to take advantage of the help Lea could offer, but he wished Dean would have talk to him first. He wanted Dean to be more comfortable with Lea, not forced to work with her out of desperation.

Dean didn't move from under the hood of the Impala. Sam could hear the metal ting of Dean's tools as they shifted from spot to spot on the engine. He must have been doing a tune up in preparation for the road trip to the resort.

"Are you sure you're not a woman dude? Why are you so pissy, man?" Dean sounded defensive.

Shaking his head, Sam responded. "You are such a jerk. This has nothing to do with me and everything to do with you and how YOU feel about Lea."

The angry tone in Sam's voice told Dean he was more than a little upset at his older brother. When he returned from his little trip to Lea's, Sam had been in a great mood. Dean didn't understand what he had done, but now he was getting bitch-faced Sam.

"Shut your cake-hole Sam. You don't know what you're talking about."

Dean had slammed the heavy hood down with a loud bang. Stalking over to his tool box, he threw the wrench inside. Dean hated when Sam tried to get into his head. His brother knew nothing about the relationship Dean had had with Lea. Sam had no idea how difficult seeing Lea again was for him.

"Dude, when I left today you had refused to work with her and wanted to pass the job onto someone else. Now suddenly you have changed your mind. What am I supposed to think man? How do I know you're focused on the hunt and not on her?"

Realizing how unfair he was being to Sam, Dean sucked in a deep breath trying to put aside his feelings about Lea. Calmly walking to the front of the Impala, Dean leaned down to the small cooler next to the front wheel and pulled out two cold beers. Quickly tossing one to Sam, Dean pushed himself onto the hood, letting his feet rest on the shiny chrome bumper as he took a long pull from the icy drink. Sam leaned against the hood waiting for Dean to talk.

"I talked with Bobby, he trusts her. We need her help, so we take it. I don't have to like it, but I will be there one hundred percent Sammy. I will always have your back."

Sam drank his beer slowly, finding his good mood returning. He needed to get back to Lea's place soon to talk her into doing the job with them. Sam was unsure what her answer would be, but he looked forward to seeing her again.

"I will talk with her about the job, Sammy. You don't have to be my errand boy. Is she home now?" Dean wanted this over with.

Sam wasn't sure he wanted Dean to be alone with Lea, not knowing what the outcome would be. However, Dean needed to make his peace with her, even if it was just for the hunt ahead of them.

"Yeah man. We were doing some yard work and ate before she went inside. I didn't see a car around the place, so she should still be there." Sam prayed his brothers little visit ended the right way.

Dean slide smoothly off the hood and swallowed the last little bit of beer left in his bottle. Striding toward the front of the house, Dean hollered his plans to Sam, who was still leaning against the Impala.

"I am gonna wash up, then head straight over. I won't be long. Get your heavy ass off my car, dude. I just waxed her."

With that Dean vanished through the old screen door, leaving Sam in his dust.


	15. Chapter 15 Lea's on the Case

**Disclaimer: Supernatural still belongs to Kripke and Co., which sadly doesn't include me.**

Dean sat in his car, gazing at the old cottage intently. He had no idea how to say what needed to be said without sounding angry. They needed her on this hunt and he didn't want to screw this up.

Jerking the door open, Dean took in a deep breath and tried to focus on the job at hand. Maybe if he pushed the past aside for now he could get through this quickly. As he marched up the marred steps, he could hear music pouring out the open windows and doors. Dean really hated pop music.

'_Why did anyone listen to this crap?' _

Stepping silently into the brightly lit living room not knowing what to expect, Dean's breath caught in his throat when he spotted Lea. She was bent at the waist, dipping her paintbrush into a small plastic cup.

Dean admired the way her skimpy cutoffs pulled against the rounded cheeks of Lea's ass. He wondered if she had gotten the wife beater tank from an old boyfriend. It was knotted at her slender waist, snug around her full breasts. This was so not going his way.

'_I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me'_

More turned on by the words then shocked by them, Dean found himself mesmerized by Lea. She was standing before a huge canvas, taller than her by at least six inches and nearly 3 feet wide; slashing the brush across the surface with a strange kind of fervor, almost as if she were in a trance.

Lea flew back and forth in front of it in time to the music, bending often to reload her paintbrush in one of the many cups of colors at her feet. Long sections of brown hair escaped the black baseball cap setting precariously on Lea's head, barely containing her massive mop of hair.

As the song ended, Lea's frantic pace slowed too. Studying her work, she stepped back a few feet to get a better view. Dean was still caught up in watching her, not noticing her getting closer to him. Before he could move, Lea had bumped hard against his chest, her bottom nudging his crotch.

Dean had no time to react, to warn Lea it was him. She let out a blood curdling scream as she brought up her clenched fist to backhand him in the face. Dean managed to duck to the side fast enough to avoid the strike, but ended up tripping over Lea's feet.

As he fell to the ground, Lea's body became twisted with his. Dean pulled her into his chest, hoping she would be protected from the fall, as he landed flat on his back. Lea found herself draped across Dean's muscular chest, legs on either side of his body. Stunned, she couldn't move without her rump rubbing against his bulging groin.

Dean found himself really liking this position. It felt good to hold Lea, even if he had to be slammed into the wood floor to get this close to her. Her lush curls fell around her face, draping around Dean's shoulders. The scent of rose filled his senses with memories of the past.

"Uh, Hi Lea. Thought I would stop by to talk."

An overconfident grin covered Dean's handsome face. Lea could feel her cheeks flushing as he studied her. Any plans for a brief discussion had fled his mind, leaving Dean engrossed with the woman splayed out on top of him.

His grin threw Lea off. When they were younger that look meant trouble, sometimes good and sometimes bad. Lea had no idea what Dean was doing here, but was sure his plans didn't include getting intimate with her.

Abruptly pushing away from Dean's warmth, Lea stood on shaky legs. Not offering to help him up, she hurriedly covered the painting with a sheet and turned her stereo off. Lea kept her back to Dean, not wanting him to see the need in her eyes.

Legs feeling heavy, Lea shuffled slowly towards the red chair in the far corner of the room. Plopping down ungracefully, Lea looked towards where Dean was still lying on the floor.

"Christ Dean, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Lea asked, her tone accusing.

Sitting upright, Dean was still smiling while he contemplated what to say. He was so confused right now, angry and wanting all at the same time. Too complicated, Dean decided. Pulling himself to his full height, Dean traveled closer to Lea's chair. Stopping short of it, Dean found his voice.

"Not my fault you found me so hot you literally fell for me!" He said laughlingly.

He sounded so smug, so sure of himself. Lea felt her annoyance build to anger then embarrassment. Did Dean really think she threw herself at him, that she was desperate for his touch?

"Your clumsy feet tripped me, Mr. Touchy Feely. You couldn't keep your paws off me. Am I too much for you to handle Dean?"

Lea wanted to see Dean uncomfortable; wipe that cocky smile from his face. He had always used humor and his quick wit to protect himself. Seeing a flare of desire in Dean's eyes, Lea knew she had hit a sore spot.

Hearing his name come from her lips, Dean had to stop himself from grabbing Lea and kissing her senseless. Damn, she was hot and she knew it. No man could keep his hands off her for very long dressed like that. What game was she playing at?

"You're half naked, dancing to a song that invites sex. Of course I was thrown off. By the way, what kind of song was that anyway? Chains and whips? Sounds kinda kinky to me." Dean asked.

The grin was back, but Lea found herself laughing out loud. Dean had a way of turning everything around, deflecting blame away from him. Some things never changed, which was comforting to know.

"I should be safe painting in my house without suddenly being manhandled by the local pervert. Besides, you entered my home without being invited, so deal with it."

Lea focused her eyes on Dean's face. She wanted to see every inch of it as he reacted to her words. Lea saw the cold ice return to his features as his grin wavered before it died out. The fine laugh lines around his eyes smoothed out as Dean regained his composure.

"You're right, I should have knocked first. Won't happen again. May I sit down?"

Dean's voice had a hard edge to it again. He wasn't ready to be friendly with Lea.

"Sure sit." She said simply.

Lea gestured to the black sofa situated behind him. Dean's head was hanging low, hiding his gaze from her. He wanted something, but wasn't happy about asking for it, Lea was sure.

'_He didn't want to be here_.' She thought sadly.

Setting on the front edge of the sofa, Dean sat with his back stick straight. His muscles were tense and the apprehension at being in her presences was palatable. This was going to be big.

"Bobby and Sam want you to come on a hunt with us. They think a woman is needed to draw out whatever creature we are looking for." Dean stated solemnly.

Noticing he never said he wanted her help, Lea was intrigued.

"I don't hunt Dean, I find answers. If you want me to check the place out, see if I can find out what might be lurking about, I would be happy to help. I can bring the information I find back to you guys here or meet someplace else."

Lea had started to look more nervous than Dean felt. How could she not hunt knowing what was out there? According to Bobby she gave leads to real jobs, jobs that required hunters to gank something. So what was holding her back?

"The spook only goes after pretty girls. Sammy makes a pretty man child, but not a pretty girl. We don't have anyone else to do it." _Or we would_ was implied, but not said.

Leaning her head to the side, Lea closed her eyes and tried to quiet the panic she felt rising in her soul. She had not been on a hunt since Sam was injured by that werewolf when he was thirteen. Lea had lived through parts of hunts, thanks to her visions, but had never been able to go on one after Sam nearly died.

"I have never been on a full fledge hunt Dean. I know the principles, but not how it actually goes down. You don't want me." Lea said strongly, trying to convince Dean.

"We have less than a week to prepare, finish up our research and head out. Be at Bobby's place tomorrow before ten if you want in on it. Otherwise we have to pass it to another hunter. Someone is going to die next Thursday if we aren't there to stop it." Dean said with a rush of anger.

Standing and starting for the door, Dean paused for a moment before he shoved opened the screen and stomped outside. No way was he going to beg her to do the job. Lea had already proven herself a selfish bitch, so Dean started kicking himself mentally for asking her to help in the first place.

Dean was angry at her, Lea could tell. It had taken a lot for him to come and ask for her help. Dean obviously didn't come up with the idea, but he had done it anyway. Running for the door, Lea reached the front steps just as Dean was sliding into his car.

"Wait," she yelled.

Sprinting towards his car at full speed, Lea saw the surprised look on Dean's handsome face. He didn't close the door in her face, which meant he might listen to her. Working with the brothers was a bad idea, but letting an innocent die was irresponsible. If Dean could forgive her enough to work together, then Lea was going to do her best to help.

Leaning her body into the front of the Impala, trying to catch her breath, Lea held her hand up for Dean to wait. Rather than finish closing the car door, Dean pushed it open instead. He pulled himself from his seat and stood just inside the door patiently waiting for Lea to speak.

"Tell me more about the job. I want to see if I can come up with anything before we meet tomorrow."

Lea wanted to sound strong, but her words came out more like a plea.

Dean acted as if they were just continuing a previous conversation. He no longer seemed angry at Lea, instead he willingly began sharing the information he had learned about the hunt.

"The resort is outside Aspen. It has never had any issues in the fifty years it has been open. No mysterious deaths, no signs of anything supernatural until these disappearances. We are going in kind of blind." He admitted.

Dean laid it out, with no glamour and no expectations. He didn't want an amateur on this job, but at least Lea had the skills to be useful. If she could take care of herself if it was needed, Dean would take care of Sam.

"Did the staff or other guests report temperature changes, lights blinking anything off at all?" Lea asked.

Ghosts, spirits, reverents, demons, ghouls everything Lea could think of would leave some kind of trace. They would definitely need to check out the place before next Thursday. The police wouldn't know what to look for, so their reports would yield few clues.

"Nothing strange was reported by anyone. There is no connection between any of the men, so no pact to kill off their ladies. No blood, no open windows or doors. The only thing off about this job is the fact that there is no evidence at all. Just three missing women, taken five weeks apart." Dean responded.

Dean could almost hear the gears of Lea's brain working. She was sifting through years of knowledge trying to find some shred of useful information. Dean hoped she came up with something because he hated going into a job without more information.

"Was there any conventions, group meetings or something like that going on?" She asked suddenly.

Dean hadn't thought about checking that angle.

"Nothing like that was noted in the police reports. The staff I talked to didn't mention anything either. Let me call Sam and have him look into it." He said distractedly as he dug for his phone.

Stepping a few feet from the Impala, Dean turned his back to Lea and waited for Sam to answer the phone. Mumbling something Lea couldn't make out, Dean abruptly hung up on his brother and returned to her side at once.

"Great minds think alike. Nerd boy was already researching the convention lead. He said there is a private club meeting every five weeks, but he was waiting for the manager to call him back with the details. Seems the lady at the front desk refused to tell Sam the name of the group or what occurred during their meetings." He said in an excited voice.

Dean was jazzed. He wanted to get back to Bobby's place quick to learn more from Sam. Walking back to the opened car, Dean motioned for Lea to get in.

"Hop in, it's gonna be a long night." Dean said gesturing to the passenger seat.

Lea moved hesitantly to the passenger side door, looking through the window at Dean. She was looking for reassurance that this is what he wanted.

"Get the lead out of your ass or I am leaving without you." He joked innocently. Lea looked scared to get in.


	16. Chapter 16 Sex in the Impala

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, sad but true.**

Warily taking the seat beside Dean, Lea tried not to look his way. The car was more than a car to her. They had made love in the backseat numerous times. It had been their safe haven away from their families and the job. Just smelling the leather seats made Lea remember the last time they had been in the backseat together.

Dean had been gone on a hunt for nearly a month with Sam and their dad. While Lea had been busy with school, she was terrified of the visions she had started having a few months earlier. She also worried more about Sam and Dean the longer they were away. Lea hadn't actually heard from either man in over a week.

Walking from her studio in the barn, still upset about a recent vision, Lea had been thrilled to see the Impala parked next to her house. The gleaming black surface beckoned her forward, knowing Dean would be nearby.

They met on the porch, one brought to a standstill as the other approached. Time felt like it had stopped as they appraised one another. It had been weeks since they had been in the same spot.

Dean was wearing holey jeans over his muscled thighs and tight ass. His wide chest was covered in her favorite red t-shirt. Dean took Lea's breath away.

The short frilly black skirt, scarcely covering Lea's bottom, caught Dean's attention first. Glancing up, he openly admired her tight green tank top as it hugged her more than ample breasts. Lea got more beautiful every day in Dean's eyes.

Lea had broken the silence first by squealing Dean's name as she launched herself into his waiting arms. The kiss would have lasted forever if her mom hadn't laughed at them from inside the house. They had to get away.

Grabbing Dean's hand, Lea pulled him down the stairs and headed straight for his car. She wanted to drive away from the world; to somewhere they could be alone forever without any worries.

Setting in the car catching their breaths, Dean's green eyes searched Lea's face, trying to figure out where she wanted to go. He knew that he wanted her alone, but needed to make sure she wanted the same.

Lea's blue eyes were inviting, showing Dean how much she had missed him; how much she wanted to be alone with him too. Touching his face gently, Lea leaned forward and kissed Dean's waiting lips hungrily.

Pulling back with a sigh of desire, Lea said, "Drive to the old cottage."

Not needing anymore prompting, Dean hauled ass out of the driveway, taking the back roads to Bobby's place. In the short drive, Lea had kept to her side of the car. Touching Dean while he was driving was asking for trouble.

Pulling up to the backside of the cottage, Dean had expected Lea to get out and head inside. Instead, she crawled over the backseat and tugged on his shaggy hair roughly. Dean scrambled out his door and into the back in record time.

Lea's lips and arms were waiting for him. Dean had missed the smell of roses her hair gave off when it was down. He tangled his hands into the mass of curls running down Lea's back. Tugging her head back, he broke the kiss and stared into her love filled eyes.

"God, woman! Are you trying to kill me? I almost ripped off that skirt on your parents' porch." His voice was thick with desire.

Giggling at Dean's statement, and because he was nibbling her neck, Lea liked the idea of him ripping off her skirt just not where her parents could see it though.

His hands and lips were roaming freely over her body as Lea unzipped his jeans. They were both making lusty noises as they touched and tasted each other. Lea was eager to free Dean from his tight bottoms. She was so glad he wore boxers, it made getting to him way easier then briefs.

"Whoa, slow down. We aren't even inside. I can only take so much foreplay before I blow." Dean moaned as he tried to slow Lea's hands.

Dean was either too slow or didn't really want her to stop, because Lea had freed him. She had her hand around his penis, slowly moving it up and down to heighten his arousal. Dean's head had fallen back against the seat, eyes closed as he groaned with pleasure.

Completely at her mercy, Dean didn't move as Lea straddled his legs and pushed herself onto his erection. Head snapping away from the seat and eyes popping open, Dean appeared shocked at what she had done. Lea had never been this brazen before.

Grabbing her ass with his hands, Dean held Lea still.

"Ohhhhh, no panties." Dean moaned in pleasure as he ran his hands down her naked thighs, then back up to her round cheeks.

Savoring the feel of her naked skin, Dean deliberately dragged Lea up his length, and then lowered her back down gradually, wanting to keep the pace slow. He could stay inside her forever. Loving the sounds erupting from her mouth, Dean continued to keep the pace slow but steady until Lea became more frantic with need.

Picking up the pace, Lea used her strong thighs to thrust up and down on Dean's thick shaft. She loved how self-assured and strong he was when they made love. Lea was so lost in the feel of him, not caring if anyone came upon the car to see what was going on.

Dean continued exploring her body, removing her shirt to reveal a hot pink lace bra. Lea's nipples were erect and begging to be licked. The see through lace allowed Dean to touch and taste without doing away with the bra. The extra texture added to Lea's pleasure as Dean ran his teeth along the sensitive underside of her breast.

Moaning his name, Lea was desperate for release.

"Harder Dean. You feel so good inside me." Lea begged in a ragged voice.

Dean didn't need any more encouragement. His fingers bit into her hips as he shoved them down hard against his pelvis. Her heat enveloped him as he thrust upward at the same time.

Dean's face was buried in Lea's breasts, as he whispered how much he loved her over and over again. She came with his name on her lips. He followed in three thrusts.

Both were sated as they fell over, thanking God the Impala had a roomy backseat. Neither knew how long they had spent touching and kissing in the wake of their epic "I missed you sex."

Lea felt Dean's hand on her shoulder, shaking her. His words were garbled at first, but became clearer as the memories faded some. Opening her eyes, Lea could see the concern etched across Dean's features. His green eyes were blazing with questions.

"Hey, you alright? You were there one second and gone the next. Did you have a vision?" Dean's voice had an urgency to it.

Embarrassed and a little dazed, Lea shook her head no. The memories were still washing over her, devastating all her senses and making her unable to talk. It took all her energy to not launch herself at Dean and get lost in his arms.

Before Dean could demand an answer, Sam was opening Lea's door and helping her out of the car. Lea was shocked by his touch; all thoughts of Dean fled her mind. Her body became more aware of Sam the more time Lea spent with him. Her body was betraying her, but Lea was determined to fight it.

"Thanks Sam. So what did you find out about the private club?" Lea asked quickly.

She jumped right into work. It was the best way to avoid Dean's inquiring gaze.

"Later." Dean said as he passed Lea in the drive and stalked towards Bobby's porch.

"I am glad to see Dean's mood didn't scare you away from helping us." Sam said with a laugh.

Hugging her quickly, Sam grabbed Lea's hand and tugged her towards the house.

Lea followed Sam silently, relishing the feel of his sturdy hand. Her senses were still throbbing from her little trip back in time. It was going to take an act of God to get through this hunt with both brothers riding her tail.

"Hurry up Sam, you walk like a granny." Dean said with a hint of grumpiness.

Sam slowed his pace at Dean's words. His big brother needed to remember that Sam was a grown man and did what he wanted when he wanted. Besides, Sam wanted to enjoy being in Lea's presence a little while longer before they delved into the case.


	17. Chapter 17 Swingers and the Supernatural

**Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites or added me to their author list, I am truely humbled. I love writing and it's nice to see people reading my little story. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Supernatural:*(**

By the time they had entered the house Dean was seated at Bobby's kitchen table, the beer in his hand already half gone. He watched Lea with wary eyes as she sat across from him and opened a beer that had been left out for her. Motioning for Sam to sit next to her, Dean tensed up even more.

'_What the hell is going on between these two and what the hell happened to Lea in the car?'_ _He wondered_.

Dean wanted to know the answer to his questions, but didn't want to ask in front of Sam and Bobby. His brother's mushy heart had already welcomed Lea back. Nothing Dean said now would make a difference, but he would make sure Lea didn't hurt Sam again.

Lea felt her earlier connection to Dean shift again. He had been flirtatious, then resigned to the fact she would be working with them on this hunt. After seeing her with Sam, Dean turned into the protective older brother. Walking into the kitchen, Lea saw Dean's entire body go on the defensive.

He had seen Sam holding Lea's hand and the look he was giving her said, '_Leave my brother alone.'_

Lea wanted to scream at him that she wouldn't hurt Sam or him, but deep inside she knew she would have to. Lea hated knowing resentment had replaced the love Dean had once felt for her.

Standing at the refrigerator, beer in hand, Sam was smiling at his brother and Lea. Having them in the same room, not killing each other, made him happy.

Sam looked so damn happy Dean could have choked on it. His brother really needed to quit wearing his thoughts on his sleeve for the world to see.

'_Did Lea have a thing for Sam?' Dean wondered._

"Let it out Sammy. What are you, a teenage girl hiding a secret from her mommy? Spill it already." Dean tried to ease the tension some and stay in control of his emotions.

"Who pissed in your beer?" Sam asked rudely.

He didn't like being bullied by his brother, even if it was in fun.

"As I was trying to say on the phone, I was waiting for a call back from the resort's manager about meetings held there." Sam finished matter- of- factly.

"Did he call back or do we get to sit around here with our thumbs in our asses waiting for him?" Dean was getting impatient.

Sam knew his brother didn't like waiting, but he was on edge for some other reason. Something had happened at Lea's cottage or on the drive over to cause Dean to behave this way. Sam wanted to know what, but figured Dean would talk about it when he felt like it.

"Our thumbs are safe for the moment." Sam said snidely.

Sam set down in a wooden chair between Lea and Dean. Bobby pulled up the fourth chair and placed his elbows on the table

'Mr. Grimm, real name, called right after you hung up. He wanted to keep the resorts private club meetings on the down low, afraid it would hurt business. It seems there is a meeting of swingers every five weeks, held in the conference room."

Sam could see the gears turning in Dean's head as a massive grin spread across the older brother's face. This was definitely Dean's type of case. He would love to walk into a room full of women wanting no strings attached sex.

Sam glanced Lea's way, her guarded face briefly revealing her feelings. Her eyes were lined with pain, tears threatened to spill. Lea noticed Sam looking at her and their eyes locked momentarily. She let Sam into her world for a few short seconds. At that moment he knew Lea was still in love with Dean, but was unable to show it. Sam had to find out her secrets.

As if Lea had read his thoughts, her features hardened and she tore her gaze away from Sam. Standing abruptly, stopping any comment Dean was about to make, Lea hurried to a cupboard in the far corner of Bobby's kitchen. Sam's link with her was broken.

"I am getting hungry Uncle Bobby. Will you let me cook dinner while we talk?" Lea's voice wavered a bit as she rummaged through the food haphazardly lining the shelves.

"Thought you would never ask darlin'. I never turn down a meal cooked by you." Bobby said with a smile.

Bobby moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a package of meat as Lea walked past him with several cans to the cooking stove.

"White chicken enchiladas sound good to everyone?"

Lea needed something to help keep some distance from Sam and Dean. Cooking should work nicely.

"Wait a minute." Dean said with a snicker.

"The last time you cooked for Sam and me the food went down like a dead body tied to a 50 pound weight. I thought I was dying all night from the pains in my stomach. Sam rolled around groaning and whining in his sleep. Not sure it's safe to eat your cooking."

Lea continued opening cans of sauce, pouring them in a stock pot, as if Dean had said nothing. Sam remembered her culinary skills being pretty much as Dean described. Surely Bobby wasn't that desperate for food?

"Lay off boy. Lea here has become an amazing cook. Took some classes and has been feeding my gut well for a few years." Bobby said.

"So that's where your little ponch came from. I thought you were just getting lazy in your old age." Dean couldn't stop himself from ribbing Bobby.

A smack in the back of the head from Bobby elicited laughs from Sam and Lea. Dean had a half smile on his face as he watched Bobby settle beside him in a kitchen chair.

"Time to get back on track kids. What else did this Grimm man say Sam?"

Bobby was eager to know what they were up against before he sent the three people he loved most in the world on this job. Lea was fragile when it came to the Winchester boys, but Bobby had faith in her ability to get the job done. He wasn't so sure about Dean working with Lea. The boy was about to burst at the seams.

Lea finished chopping up pieces of a roasted chicken into the green enchilada sauce to simmer in a large pan. Distancing herself from the brothers was the only way to keep the peace. Lea could tell Dean was on edge; wanting answers she couldn't give him.

She also felt the growing connection between her and Sam. Once this job was over, Lea would take an extended vacation far away from the Winchesters and Uncle Bobby.

As Lea cooked, Sam felt her unease. He sensed Dean's anxiety over working with Lea. For some reason Sam was completely comfortable with her. He trusted Lea and was looking forward to working with her. Sam really wanted Dean to let up on her so she wouldn't run again.

"Lea and I should go in as a couple and Dean is the pick-up man. The club isn't meeting again next week because of the disappearances, but I figure whatever is taking the women won't know the difference." Sam said easily.

"Yeah, sounds good. Unless some other shmuck is letting his wife bang a stranger, we should be the first in line for a visit." Dean snickered.

Dean was not happy with the plan. He didn't want to get that close to Lea and, more importantly, he wanted her far away from Sam. This job was going to take every ounce of patience Dean could muster.

Lea knew the job was going to bring her closer to Dean physically, but she was hoping they could avoid actual physical contact. Acting as a couple with Sam meant she had to accept Dean's advances and take him back to her room; maybe even have to kiss him. She so wasn't okay with that.

Slamming the oven door closed, Lea walked to the sink to wash her hands. Trying to stay calm, she was working on scenarios they could act out at the resort. Nothing was helping, as her agitation kept rising. Leaning against the sink, Lea tried to follow what the men at the table were saying.

"We need to ready the room for just about anything. I am thinking we are dealing with a demon or a witch using mind control. I just haven't figured out the motive. Why would a demon or a witch punish swingers?"

The motive was elusive, but the need to stop women from vanishing was apparent. The brothers had gone on jobs with less information, so they were used to working on instinct. As long as they kept their eyes open, Sam and Dean were a formidably pair.

Lea, on the other hand, lived for information. That's why she researched leads for hunters. She enjoyed investigating strange occurrences and helping to keep hunters safe. The more information they had, the easier it was to do their job. Walking in almost blind left Lea more than a little worried. She would have to rely heavily on Sam and Dean.

"Dinner will be ready in about 1 hour. I need to head back to my place to pick up dessert. I made your favorite Uncle Bobby, peach pie."

Lea was using the pie to escape; to let her senses settle.

"Pie? You made pie?" Dean was nearly salivating at the mention of the dessert.

He watched Lea for an answer, realizing she had changed a lot since he last saw her.

"Bobby loves peach pie so I baked one for him earlier. I'll be back with it soon." Lea said with a laugh.

Bending to kiss her uncle lightly on the cheek, Lea moved out of the kitchen towards the front door. She couldn't look at Dean directly and just waved to Sam as she walked by.


	18. Chapter 18 Pie and Visions

**Please, please review so I know if I'm doing a decent job.**

**Disclaimer: I am only playing with the characters from Supernatural, I sadly do not own them.**

Lea had barely reached the back yard before she heard the screen door closing behind her. Turning, she saw Sam walking towards her.

'_Bad idea Sam. Please turn around and go back inside.' Lea said to herself._

She wanted Sam's company, but worried that it might complicate the situation further. Glimpses of the future had shown her with Sam, not Dean. Lea had no idea how it happened, but knew it didn't end well for them or Dean.

Sam reached Lea's side easily. Her pace was no match for his long stride. Lea stopped in her tracks, waiting to hear what he had to say. Sam wasn't having any trouble integrating Lea back into his life. She knew he still had many questions for her, but Sam was willing to give her the time and space needed to answer them.

"I thought you might like some company fetching the pie. I am going crazy in the house with Dean. He's starting to pull pranks this morning. My coffee was laced with dirt." Sam spoke effortlessly.

It was so easy to talk with Lea he found. Being around her made Sam feel light; made the worries of life fade into the background. It had been so long since he had felt this way. Sam was still struggling with some of the memories of hell and his soulless year. His relationship with Dean was in a great place and Sam was beginning to feel better about himself and his life. He felt ready to build relationships outside of the ones he had with his brother and Bobby.

Laughing at the image of Sam drinking dirt, Lea remembered the legendary prank wars between the two brothers. Dean usually won because he was willing to put Sam through the worst things. Bobby still had a picture on his wall of Sam drenched in the debris of an old outhouse that Dean blew up with his brother inside.

"Sam I am capable of walking home, alone, and making back here in one piece. I'm not going to run off never to be seen again."

The words made Sam feel better, but he wasn't really afraid of Lea running again. He would track her to the ends of the earth and back before he let Lea slip from his life again. This scared Sam, but not enough to back down. Lea was stuck with the Winchesters from here on out.

Smirking, Sam let out a hearty laugh.

"I know you're not going to sneak away Lea. At least not until this job is over. I enjoy your company Lea. I missed my friend these last few years."

The honesty in Sam's voice, the pleading Lea could see in his eyes made it impossible to turn him away. Without speaking, Lea started down the overgrown path leading from Bobby's back yard to the cottage at the back of his property. Sam followed Lea, happy to walk in silence as long as he was with her.

Lea didn't feel any pressure to talk, make amends for the past or deal with the future. His easygoing nature; his ability to share his thoughts and feelings without words made Sam so easy to be around.

Still in love with Dean, Lea had no idea how it was possible that she was developing feelings for Sam. Unable to stay clear of the brothers' altogether, Lea was left with few skills to combat her feelings with. She would have to tread carefully around them.

The visions that caused Lea to run had shown a future where she had to choose between Sam and Dean. At first it seemed a no brainer. Lea was head over heels in love with Dean, of course she would choose him.

Rapidly the visions turned into nightmares. Lea saw brief images of herself with Sam; loving him as she did Dean. Confused and terrified, Lea dealt with the visions by herself. She was determined to make a future with Dean, screw the visions.

The more Lea had tried to fight the future shown to her, the more screwed up things got. Lea began having more frequent dreams. She saw Sam and Dean fighting each other for her favor. Brother against brother, no love left between the two.

Her final vision, the one that drove her away, showed Lea standing in a meadow looking at the Winchester brothers. She wasn't there to choose which one she loved, but which one died. The details leading up to the final standoff were clear, but Lea was shown the outcome time and time again.

By choosing one brother over the other, one always died. Each decision Lea made, changed what she saw. Sometimes both men were left bloody, laying in the beautiful meadow with Lea left to endure their loss alone.

Reaching the yard about fifteen minutes into the walk, Lea picked up the pace, suddenly anxious to reach the safety of her home. She felt a great unease settling inside.

"Sam… not feeling well. I need to…." Lea's voice slipped away as her body dropped.


	19. Chapter 19 Visons and Desire

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Winchester brothers ;( Kripke is a genius**

Sam rushed to catch a falling Lea before she hit the ground. Bewildered, Sam easily gathered Lea in his arms and hurried her inside, barely noticing her front door being unlocked. Laying her gently on the now familiar black sofa, Sam checked Lea's body for injuries. He found nothing that would account for her sudden loss of consciousness.

Still stunned, he pulled his phone from his jeans, nearly dropping it before he was able to dial Dean's number. The five rings before he heard his brother's voice felt like an eternity. Before Dean could say anything, Sam's rapid words were filling the airwaves.

"Listen to me Dean. We just got to the cottage and Lea suddenly passed out."

Feeling even more panicked as Lea continued to just lay there so still, Sam tried to calm himself as he listened to Dean's words blasting out of the phone.

"No injuries, I already checked. Ask Bobby if this happens when she has a vision." Sam answered into the phone.

Waiting for a reply was excruciating for Sam. If this was a vision, Sam had never witnessed one like it. His visions caused blinding pain as brief images flashed in his brain. Sam couldn't imagine enduring ones that wreaked such havoc on the mind and body. How did Lea live with the interruption in her life?

Almost missing Dean's words because he was lost in thought, Sam had to ask Dean to repeat himself.

"Sammy, pull you head out of your ass and listen to me. Bobby said this has happened before. Make sure she is comfortable and wait for her to wake up." Dean said gruffly.

At his brother's words, Sam pulled a yellow blanket from the red chair and spread it across Lea's legs. Her breathing was still normal, but the rest of Lea was so still it frightened Sam. It was unnatural for a human to be so still.

"Have Lea pack a bag to stay here. Bobby doesn't want her to be alone. Besides, we need to see if her visions have anything to do with the job." Dean told his brother.

"I think I will pack her bag before she wakes up. That way she can't argue once we get to Bobby's." Sam said as he looked at Lea's still form.

Dean could hear the anxiety and fear in Sam's voice. It was hard to watch someone slip into a vision, but Sam knew just how frightening it was to actually have one. While Sam's manifested differently than Lea's, Dean knew how much suffering came from the images themselves.

"Good idea Sam. Just don't pilfer any of her panties, okay? If you two are not here in an hour I'm coming after you. And Sammy, don't forget the Pie."

To Sam, Dean sounded indifferent; like Lea was a stranger with no connection to the brothers.

"Really Dean, pie? You're thinking of pie while Lea is seeing God knows what in her nightmare world." Sam said in a disgusted tone.

"Hey man, Bobby described how flaky Lea's pie crust was. He said nothing tasted better than her peach pie. Of course I am thinking about pie. I am only human dude." Dean admitted easily.

With that, Sam hung up the phone while he shook his head at his ass of a brother. Scanning Lea for any changes, Sam was reminded of Snow White after eating the poisoned apple. Reluctant to leave her side, Sam hurried to the bedroom at the back of the cottage.

Lea's room was starkly different from the other areas of her home. Rather than the bright vivid colors that ran throughout the more public areas, this room was painted a soft shade of purple; the trim a steel gray. It was decidedly feminine, without being frilly.

'_Exactly like Lea."_ _Sam thought with a smile_.

Moving slowly towards the bed, Sam sat down gingerly, almost afraid to put a wrinkle in the perfectly made bed. The comforter was a similar shade of gray used in the paint scheme, with tiny white flowers scattered across its surface. Lea's smell enveloped him, making Sam sigh with pleasure.

Shocked at his own behavior, Sam jumped to his feet and moved to the closet to find a bag for Lea's belongings. Purposely avoiding looking at her clothes, Sam yanked an extra-large suitcase from the back of the closet. Stuffing an armful of clothes into the case, Sam stopped briefly to snatch a few pairs of shoes from the closet floor.

Not wanting to go through her dresser, Sam nervously stepped towards the imposing five drawer chest. The top drawer held an array of panties, from simple white cotton bikinis to silky thongs in a multitude of colors. Sam felt himself blushing as he touched the delicate material of a bright orange lace thong. The color would stand out against Lea's creamy white skin.

Snatching up a large handful of Lea's panties, Sam quickly opened the second drawer and barely glimpsing the bras neatly lining the drawer as he pulled a bunch out and shoved them into the suitcase.

The other drawers held t-shirts, socks and nightgowns. These items were much easier for Sam to handle as he gathered a few of each to cover the more embarrassing items in the bag. Eager to get back to Lea, Sam zipped it closed and carried the bag to the living room.

Lea was squirming on the sofa, mumbling to herself quietly. Sam sat down carefully near her feet, placing his hand on her hers to let Lea know he was there. Squeezing softly, Sam waited for her to surface from the vision.

Opening her eyes wasn't too important to Lea as she felt Sam's hand on her own. She felt warm and comfortable knowing Sam was looking out for her. Unfortunately the vision was demanding her attention, so Lea begrudgingly opened her eyes slowly. Focusing on Sam's handsome face, Lea blushed at what she saw in his eyes.

Sam had been admiring Lea while she was out. He felt himself being pulled to her, falling for her. Guarding his feelings, Sam smiled at Lea and dragged her into a hug.

"You scared the crap out of me Lea." He said as he squeezed her into his body tightly.

Speaking into Sam's shoulder, Lea found herself clinging to him. It was wrong to need Sam and Dean both, but each brother made her feel whole. Without them Lea would always feel like something was missing.

"I'm so sorry Sam. It came on fast. I didn't have time to warn you." She said apologetically.

Releasing Lea reluctantly, Sam moved from a sitting position to stand at the end of the sofa. No words were spoken, yet they could tell what the other was feeling just by looking into each other's eyes.

Sam turned away first, grabbing the suitcase he had packed.

"Bobby wanted me to bring you back to his place. We are all worried about you. Oh, and Dean said not to forget the pie." A forgotten laugh could be seen in Sam's smile.

Stretching slowly, Lea eased herself off the sofa and laughed at the idea of Dean eating pie while watching her passed out. Dean would think of filling his stomach, no matter the situation.

"So did you see anything interesting while you were rooting around in my dresser Sam?" She asked teasingly.

Lea could imagine Sam's cheeks blooming red in her mind. It was so easy to tease him and so much fun to do.

As Sam moved closer to the sofa, Lea could see his red face clearly, but his eyes held a challenge. He enjoyed looking through her things and was inviting her to say something more about it. Lea moved past him towards the kitchen, making sure not to so much as graze Sam's luscious body.

While it was a bit embarrassing getting caught with his hand in her underwear drawer, Sam couldn't hide his arousal. It was getting harder to mask his feelings towards Lea, but he didn't know what the hell he was going to about it.

Following Lea into the kitchen, Sam decided to keep quiet. As confused as he was by his own feelings, he needed to know how Dean felt about Lea before he made any decisions. Sam also needed to hear Lea tell him how she felt about Dean in her own words. Assuming he knew what she was thinking or feeling could end badly.

Lea had already grabbed the pie by the time Sam reached the kitchen and nearly bumped into his imposing pecs on her way back to the living room. Daring to look Sam in the eyes, Lea's heart was pounding away in her chest. She was terrified he would say something, maybe more terrified he wouldn't.

Clearing his throat, Sam leaned in touching Lea's forehead with his own.

"I feel it too, but Dean….." Sam couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Being here with Lea felt so damn good, he didn't want to leave.

**Please review, I need input to keep me going! Thanks for reading my tale.**


	20. Chapter 20 Pie,Visions and Underwear

**I am so glad readers are enjoying my fic! Thanks again for reading it. Any and all reviews are truely appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural.**

Lea smiled shyly at Sam; bringing her hand up to gently touch his stubbly cheek.

'_Life sucked so bad sometimes.'_ _she thought to herself_.

"Let's get back to Uncle Booby and Dean, before they come rushing over here. Dinner should be done soon." Lea suggested, trying to sound light.

Breaking apart, Sam and Lea walked out of the house, across the porch, down the steps and began the long walk back to Bobby's house in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but a necessary one. Neither adult knew what would happen between them if they dared to speak to one another.

Just inside the wrecking yard, Sam and Lea ran into Dean. He was walking towards them at a near frantic pace. His face expressed a mixture of irritation and fear. Lea knew he didn't want her alone with Sam for very long, but she hoped the fear she saw meant he was worried about her a little too.

"Jesus Christ Sammy. What in the hell took you so long getting your asses back here?" Dean demanded loudly.

Stopping dead in his tracks, hands on his narrow hips, Dean was demanding an answer. His gaze moved back and forth between his brother and Lea. Dean had put a mask on, covering his true emotions with anger and a nasty tone.

"Sorry Dean, but it took a little longer for Lea to wake up and for us to get her stuff all together. She remembered the pie though."

Sam was trying to smooth things over with his brother; trying to avoid a big scene where Dean said things he would later regret. This was a position Sam found himself in often and he was beginning to resent it.

Holding the pie up under Dean's nose, Lea gave him a slight smile. She knew he was angry with her, but Lea wasn't sure exactly why. Maybe he sensed her feelings for Sam, or maybe he was lamenting the decision to bring her into this hunt. Either way, Lea was feeling guilty and wanted to move away from the brothers.

"Will you carry this back for me Dean? I am a little tired and don't want to drop it." Her voice was light and airy.

Using the pie as a way to drag Dean's attention away from the two of them, Lea nearly shoved it into his waiting hands. Smoothly walking past his still figure, Lea made her way further into the yard and left the boys to stare at her backside as she disappeared behind some junked cars.

"Dean, she was really out of it for at least 45 minutes. Then she just woke up and was ready to go. It was weird dude." Sam said quietly.

He began to walk forward, hoping Dean wouldn't press for too many details. Strolling towards Bobby's in silence, Sam felt Dean's anger begin to ease up. They needed to talk about Lea, but neither brother seemed able to the subject.

"Did she say what she saw? Was it something that could help us with the case?" He asked his brother.

Dean bent his head down to sniff the pie after speaking. It smelled like heaven in a glass pan. While being genuinely worried about Lea, Dean had to place Sam first. He had already had two visions since Lea showed back up in their lives and Dean didn't know how that would affect the wall death erected in Sam's brain.

"She didn't say anything about it other than it hit her too fast to warn me. I wonder why our visions are so different."

"No vision is a good vision for you Sammy. We have to protect that wall, protect you. I am scared, Sam." Dean admitted openly.

It was so unlike his brother to disclose his feelings, but telling Sam he was scared meant Dean was really frightened. He rarely showed any weakness but when Dean did, Sam knew just how strong the feelings his brother was having were.

Stopping at the porch, Sam laid his hand on Dean's shoulder trying to let his brother know he was alright.

"I don't know why the visions are back or if I will have anymore. But I refuse to live in fear the rest of my life Dean." He stated humbly.

"I know Sammy, but I can't lose you again. I wouldn't survive it," Dean said in a hushed voice.

With that the brothers entered Bobby's house and headed straight to the kitchen. They were both starving and eager to hear about Lea's vision. It would go a long way with Dean if Lea was open about what she saw. Trying to keep information from him would drive a bigger wedge between the two of them, which Sam hoped didn't happen.

In the kitchen Lea was busying herself getting their meal together, Bobby watching her quietly from his seat at the table. He knew pushing Lea too hard for information would make her clam up, so he waited for her to share what she knew.

Gesturing to the boys to set down, Bobby gave them each a look that said _'back off and give her time'._

Dean wasn't a patient man, but he was hungry. If he made Lea or Bobby mad, dinner might be delayed. Looking to his left, Sam was easing himself into the wooden chair. He seemed relaxed and more than happy to wait Lea out.

"So serving wench, when is dinner?" Dean, the ass that he was, couldn't leave things silent for long.

Lea didn't slow down as she pulled the enchiladas out of the oven and carried them to the table. The mismatched glasses at each seat had already been filled with milk and napkins were laid out. She had been moving fast to get dinner ready while the boys had taken their time getting into the house.

"Sam can you get some plates while I grab the salad out of the fridge?"

Lea had always had some smart or snarky comeback for Dean. He was beginning to wonder if she had lost her sense of humor while she had been gone. Dean had seen a few sparks of temper, but nothing like Lea used to display.

"Not a problem, I'll get some silverware while I am at it too."

'_Sam was eager to help in any way,'_ Dean thought as he snorted and looked away from the domestic scene in front of him.

Dean wasn't sure if he was more jealous of Sam was getting along so well with Lea or of the looks the two gave each other when they thought no one was looking. Shaking his head, Dean dismissed his thoughts. Any connection Sam and Lea had was pure friendship. No way would Sam encroach on Dean's territory.

'_But was Lea really his territory?' _Dean had to wonder to himself.

Coming back to reality, Dean noticed the table was fully set and Lea had settled into the chair on his right. Sam and Bobby had already dished up their plates and were looking at him like he was crazy.

A shadow swept across Dean's face as he took the serving spoon out of the main course and placed some of the delicious smelling food on his own plate. He made sure to get some of the salad too, not wanting to be rude about not eating the weeds Lea insisted on putting on the table.

Sam noticed Dean had not taken a bite of his food, wondering why his brother wasn't shoveling the grub into his big mouth. Dean's stomach had been rumbling out in the yard, so Sam knew he was starving.

"Afraid the food is poisoned or something Dean?"

Glaring at Sam, Dean looked at his brother's plate and saw that he had not eaten any of the enchilada's either.

"My stomach remembers the last meal Lea fed us and it's protesting. You haven't tried any either bitch, so why you calling me out?"

Dean was pleased with himself as Sam hurried to take his first bite.

"Listen idgit, either eat the food or don't. Lea worked hard on this meal and I don't want you harassing her about it."

Bobby looked like he was thoroughly enjoying the hot meal and was nearly ready for seconds. Sam was scooping big forks full of the cheesy gooey mixture into his mouth too, so Dean decided to take the plunge and taste what was on his plate.

The velvety sour cream and spicy green sauce mixed perfectly on his tongue. Dean closed his eyes and savored his first taste. It had been a long time since he had tasted something so good. Diner food sucked ass, but since neither he nor Sam could cook they were stuck with it.

Seeing the joy on Dean's face made Lea smile. He began to eat like the food was going to disappear right in front of him. Dean had always lived through his stomach, so Lea was happy he loved her food.

"This is beyond good Lea. Thanks for feeding us."

Dean's words were simple, but made chills run up Lea's spine. He had complimented her without being pushed into it.

"Yeah, Lea thanks. This is the best thing I have eaten in years." Sam said.

"Told ya' my girl could cook. Maybe tomorrow you could make that tomato bisque soup in the bread bowls, if you have time that is." Bobby said proudly.

Bobby looked a bit embarrassed about asking for such a girly food, but Dean decided he would trust Bobby's judgment on Lea's cooking. He was looking forward to trying the girly soup.

"I have everything for the soup, but need to head to town in the morning for flour. It doesn't take too long."

Lea loved cooking and really wanted to share her talent with Sam and Dean. Keeping them well fed was something she could do easily and would let her express her love for them in a helpful way.

"I'll take you in the morning. There are a few things I need to pick up before we leave for Colorado."

The words were simple and true, but Lea could tell Dean wanted to talk with her about something serious. She only hoped the discussion didn't include Sam.

Finishing the meal in silence, Bobby was the first to leave the table with his empty dishes. Sam gathered his and Lea's plates and took them to the sink, leaving Dean to clear his own. Walking to the sink, Dean couldn't help but wonder about Lea's earlier vision.

"I am sure you all want to know what I saw while I was out and Sam was collecting my stuff." Lea's voice was uncertain, but determined.

"You could say that," Dean said with a smirk.


	21. Chapter 21 Witches and Demons, Oh My!

**Thanks to all readers, especially those of you that added me as a favorite author or added the story to their alerts. I hope the story is still making you excited to read it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadky I do not own the characters or plot of Supernatural.**

Moving into the library, Lea leaned against the window seal waiting for the three men to take a seat. Bobby settled into his office chair behind his desk, while Sam and Dean took the other two chairs in the room. All three men looked at her, waiting for her to divulge what she knew.

"I saw a glimpse of what we are up against in Aspen; A witch and a demon." The words blew out of Lea's mouth so fast the men barely understood her.

" You wanna say that again love?" Bobby wasn't sure he heard Lea right.

"I saw the demon controlling the second woman's movements. It made her look at the man sleeping in the bed while the witch was talking. I couldn't hear anything, but the woman was crying hard. Then they walked towards the door, vanishing before they got to it." Lea sounded frustrated by the limited information she could provide.

"Nice that you're telling us now after we took the time to eat and get comfortable. Guess we don't have to leave Monday after all."

Dean couldn't hide his annoyance. He would have like to get this information sooner. He hated feeling unprepared or out of the loop.

Lea hadn't wanted to disrupt dinner with the bad news. Two freaks made the hunt harder, but knowing what they were going after gave them the upper hand.

"I don't know why they are working together, but at least we know how to prepare the room and what to take with us." Lea was pleased that she had seen something that was useful.

"Something has to link these women. It may be something they do during the meetings. Never heard of a demon that killed cheating spouses." Sam said.

Sam was desperate to figure it all out. Knowing the reason behind the disappearances would make the hunt go more smoothly. Sam hated the unknown.

"Maybe the witch used to swing and was dumped for a younger model." Dean snickered.

"Swinging has to be involved, but is it the cheating causin' the women to be taken or is it just an easy group to target?" Bobby threw the idea out, not sure where to look first.

"I say we look into missing person cases to see if we can find a pattern. I have researched many cases, but haven't seen anything like this. Missing women, but not linked to swinging." Lea looked at each of the men, silently asking for their input.

Sam got distracted admiring the way the strings from Lea's cutoffs were grazing the inner part of her upper thighs, not listening closely enough to realize the conversation had died off. Shaking his head slightly, Sam looked over at Dean to see his brother's face scrunched up with a "_What the hell Sammy_?" look on his face.

Realizing he had missed something, Sam looked at Bobby and Lea quickly before he grabbed his laptop off the desk. Research was going to get him out of this awkward situation Sam hoped.

"I haven't run across this type of case either. A search might take a few hours. I think I'll go upstairs where it's quiet and see what I can come up with."

Sam didn't wait for a response as he swiftly made his way out of the library and up the stairs before anyone could open their mouths.

"Alright freak. No jerking off up there or I'll kick your ass. I want to be able to sleep in a room that doesn't reek of sex." Dean yelled after Sam had disappeared up the stairs.

"Boy, your smart ass mouth is gonna get your assed kicked real quick like." Bobby warned.

Bobby was glad Sam had something to keep him busy. He didn't want the two boys bickering like a married couple before bed. Bobby was beat and wanted to settle in for the night without worrying about breaking up a fight.

"I'm gonna make a list of supplies for your hunt and do a little researching myself. No smart comment boy, but I'm gonna head upstairs too. Lea, the extra room is ready for you. See you all in the morning."

Dean decided ribbing the old man would be a mistake, so he just waved to him and settled back in his chair. Being alone with Lea would be weird, but he didn't want to let her think she made him uncomfortable. Dean refused to give her that much power over him.

He didn't have to worry because Lea quickly moved from the window to the doorway, turning slowly back to Dean with a slight wistful smile on her face.

"Is 9 too early for you?" she asked quietly.

Dean was confused for a second, and then realized Lea was talking about going into town.

"No, I will be up and ready to go by then."

"Good. I won't keep you waiting, promise to be on time. Goodnight Dean."

Dean barely heard the goodnight over his beating heart. It took every ounce of self-control he had to not follow Lea out of the room, pull her into his embrace and kiss away all the pain. He might be able to forget the past while in her arms, but it would come creeping back all too soon, leaving Dean right back where he started.

Resigned to spending the night alone with a raging hard-on, Dean stood up and headed towards the sofa in the living room. Sleeping in the same room with Sam while lusting after Lea felt wrong in so many ways. Settling into the lumpy old sofa, Dean fell asleep way faster than he thought possible.

Lea had made her way to the spare room, right across the hall from where Sam was doing his research. It was indeed ready for her. Bobby had made the bed and even turned it down for her. Her uncle was an amazing man, always there for her when she needed him.

After washing her face in the small bathroom and brushing her teeth for the night, Lea found herself standing in front of Sam's door. Telling herself she just wanted to say goodnight, Lea knocked quietly.

Not expecting the door to open so fast, Lea stepped back as she found herself staring at Sam's bare chest. Each muscle was so well defined, begging for her touch. Gulping, Lea took another quick step back before looking up into Sam's grinning face.

"I just wanted to say goodnight Sam and thank you for helping me out today."

Her words were rushed, but Sam understood her easily. Lea looked so vulnerable, so lonely. Sam couldn't stop himself from pulling her into an embrace. The thin t-shirt she had put on for bed pulled up over her bare legs as Lea raised her arms to circle Sam's broad chest.

The makeshift nightgown did little to protect her from Sam's scorching skin. Lea was sure Sam could feel her hard nipples rubbing against his abs. She found herself pulling back against his strong arms, which seemed to let go reluctantly.

"I'm glad I was there, really I am. It doesn't matter why you left Lea, as long as we have you back now."

Sam's hazel eyes reflected his love for her. The liquid pools held a promise Lea knew neither one of them could fulfill. It saddened her that she would never be able to love Sam openly, like he deserved.

"Thanks again Sam. I will see you in the morning, goodnight."

With that Lea walked back across the hall and disappeared into her room. Long after the door had shut, Sam found himself still staring at it, wishing Lea would walk right back into his arms. It was a ridiculous wish, one that would never come true, but Sam wanted it all the same. Turning back to his research, Sam closed the door to his secret yearnings.


	22. Chapter 22 Impala Confessions

**I'm sorry for the delay in posting; I was in Seattle on vacation. I had every intention of working on my stories while I was away, but my darling husband kept me busy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing.**

Early the next morning Lea found herself sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala across from an angry Dean. His body was stiff, face set like stone in a wrinkled scowl. This was going to be a long drive.

'_Maybe if I don't say anything, Dean will keep quiet too._' Lea thought to herself.

After a few quiet, yet tense, minutes into the ride, Lea was beginning to think her plan worked. Dean was still setting there with a bitch-face, but she could live with that.

As she was settling into the seat, looking forward to getting the shopping done and getting back to the house, Lea was shocked out of her own thoughts by Dean's voice.

"I don't really know how to do this with you Lea." Dean said is a hushed, yet strained voice.

Dean was admitting he was lost and confused about his relationship with her. The tension between them was too much, threatening to snap at any moment. Dean hoped being brutally honest with Lea would help resolve some of their issues. He needed to be able to trust her with Sam, to watch out for him and make sure he was safe.

"Do what Dean? I don't understand what you want from me." Lea's voice was strong, hiding the pain she was really feeling inside.

She had wanted to avoid this conversation with Dean, but knew something was up when he offered to drive her to the store last night. Being near Dean, working with him on this case was almost more than Lea could handle.

Turning to look at Lea in disbelief, Dean willed himself to refocus on the road. He would have to kick his own ass if his baby got damaged because he ran off the road.

"Don't give me that crap Lea. You know what I'm talking about. Should we talk about how you drifted off into la la land, thinking about something you refuse to share with me, or maybe about how much time you are spending with Sam? "

Dean was getting more pissed every passing second. Having his feelings shoved back in his face, having Lea act so indifferent towards him was infuriating. Trying to stay calm, he eased off the gas pedal, deciding to take his time getting into town.

"Our relationship is in the past Dean. I thought we were moving forward as friends." Sadness filled Lea's voice. She hated stringing Dean along.

"Yeah, well my friends don't cry on my shoulder one minute, make googly eyes at me the next and then openly lust after my brother right in front of me." There he had said it; Dean had opened the Sam door.

Looking out the dusty window to her right, Lea squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to be strong. It would be so easy to melt into Dean and get lost.

"I never denied being attracted to you Dean. I haven't forgotten our time together." Her words were haunting.

Lea wanted to avoid the topic of Sam, but it wasn't going to be easy. Dean was very persistent and liked to get his own way. Lea prayed silently that he would let it go.

"So a quick fuck in the back seat would be fine with you?" Dean asked in a caustic tone, trying to damage Lea with his words.

Not being able to meet his eyes, Lea felt the heat radiating from Dean's body. Making love with Dean again would literally be a dream come true.

"If that's what you want from me, if it would ease your anger, then by all means pull over right now and let's do it." Lea offered in a softened tone.

Regret had seeped into Lea's voice. If Dean took her up on the offer, she was so screwed. Lea knew she wouldn't be able to turn him down.

Dean shot back, "Tempting, but I don't want to hear you scream out Sammy's name while I'm pounding into you."

Lea was crushed by his words, but knew Dean was right. Sam was on her mind and Dean didn't deserve to be saddled with someone like her.

"When I was with you I never thought about anyone else, ever. You're angry because I left you Dean, not because of something that might be happening between me and Sam. You are going to see whatever you want as long as you hold onto your anger."

'_Shit! I put my foot in my mouth this time,' Lea thought. How the hell was she going to dig her way out of this one?_

"Nothing is going to happen between you and Sam, you hear me? We just got back to being ok and I won't let you screw that up. He is my brother, leave him alone." Dean's face was deadly; his eyes were narrowed, jaw clenched.

His knuckles were white as he clutched the steering wheel. This conversation was not going the way Dean had anticipated it would. He wanted to keep his cool, not let Lea know she was getting under his skin.

"Sam is my friend. I'm sorry that bugs you so much. I'm not trying to come between you two. I've tried to protect you both, but I have failed in so many ways."

Tears were rolling down Lea's face, but she didn't care. Just realizing the Impala was parked at the small grocery store in town, Lea was tired of hiding her feelings from Dean. It hurt so much to push him away; to pretend like she didn't care for him.

Dean had turned in his seat to confront Lea, but found his anger and frustrations subside as he watched her cry. The woman was going to drive him mad. Dean was beginning to think he was bipolar; his emotions went from one extreme to the other whenever he was around Lea.

Quietly Dean found himself begging Lea to open up to him.

"Just let me in. Tell me what has you so scared. Sam and I want to help you, but I won't lose Sam again for any reason."

Finally meeting his eyes, Lea felt her heart breaking again, if that was possible. After all she had put Dean through he was still willing to help her. He was so gruff on the outside, but Dean's soul was pure. He would do anything for her if she just asked.

"I can't let you in Dean. This is something I have to deal with on my own. Please know I'm not trying to hide things from you because I want to. I am doing everything I can to keep you and Sam safe from the things I see." The pain in Lea's voice reflected the strain on her face.

Dean believed Lea, he did. But damn, it wasn't easy being on the outside. What he didn't believe was the accuracy of her visions. Sam and Dean had fought against destiny before. While they didn't always win, the brothers had chosen their own paths. Lea's visions were only possibilities, not rock hard truths. They could make their own path together if Lea would let them.

"We are here to help you anytime you're ready. In the mean time we need to work on this friendship thing." His slight smile and sympathetic eyes was a reassuring sign.

Dean did want to work on their friendship, but his main objective was to gain Lea's trust enough to protect Sam and himself from whatever crazy shit her visions showed coming their way. Lea had creatively maneuvered around Dean's attempts to get her to reveal more about her feelings for Sam. He would let it go for now.

Smiling bigger, Dean squeezed her shoulder before he turned to open the car door. Lea wiped her eyes and exited the car feeling better than she had in days.


	23. Chapter 23 Hot and Sweaty

**Please review, please, please! I would like to know your thoughts, good and bad. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

The soup was a big hit that night at the dinner table. Dean had been quiet the entire day, cleaning weapons and readying the Impala for the hunt. He stocked up on bullets and knives made from all sorts of metals, salt, and all the guns they could carry.

Sam collected different herbs, spells and incantations that might help drive the Demon back to hell. With Bobby's help, Sam had his stuff gathered in a few hours. He planned to use the rest of the time to train with Lea. Both brothers needed to know her fighting style and skill level.

Dean just wanted Sam to keep his head in the game because he wanted to get the hunt done ASAP. He wanted to get back on the road soon, to get away from the salvage yard and Lea for a while. Maybe time away would change her perspective on sharing her visions.

Lea didn't really want to spar with Sam or Dean, but she understood why they wanted to see her fighting form. They trusted her to guard their backs. For Dean, keeping Sam safe was the most important thing, so Lea was going to show him she could protect Sam too.

Sam had set up the practice area in the middle of Bobby's backyard. The area was protected by a high fence and the junked cars littering the property. He wanted to keep it simple, just an open grassy area that was big enough to get a good workout. A few weapons were strewn around the area, waiting to be found and used during the training session.

Lea had taken martial arts training and kickboxing after she had disappeared. It melded well with the training her dad had used with her and her sisters while growing up. Lea hated using it against a human, but the witch in Colorado was going down.

Dean was nowhere to be found as Lea and Sam entered the backyard for the first session. Bobby was inside manning the phones, which Lea was grateful for. The fewer eyes witnessing her humiliation at Sam's hands the better. She had no hope of bringing down him, but wanted to get in a few good hits before all was said and done.

Sam was excited. No other word explained the pressure building inside of him. He was going to be touching Lea, feeling her body against his, and it was okay. Dean and Bobby wouldn't say anything because sparring required touching.

Turning to face Sam in the middle of the yard, Lea smiled brightly. Sparring had always been fun with the boys, but she decided being there with Sam would help her get to know him a bit better. Lea didn't know Sam as intimately as she knew Dean so spending this time together, learning his fighting style, should help with the hunt.

"So you have to take it easy on me Sam. I haven't sparred in a very long time." Her voice tense, Lea was a little worried.

Grinning Sam said, "No worries, Lea. I am not going to hurt you, unless you want me to?"

Sam was feeling defiant. It wasn't often that he had a beautiful woman all to himself; a beautiful woman that he was strongly attracted to that is. Sam had never found it easy to hook up with someone and walk away so he just didn't seek out female attention.

Hearing the challenge, Lea found herself in a fighting stance. Her legs were slightly apart, with knees bent. Sam loved the way her arms pulled into defense mode with her elbows tucked in, and her fists held high. She looked so sexy!

Sam didn't bother to drop into a fighting stance. It let his opposition know too much about him. Instead, Sam took a step back waiting for Lea to make a move. When she started to his right, Sam shifted left and they began to move about the yard.

Seeing that Sam wasn't going to make the first move, Lea feigned a right punch and brought her left leg up to kick Sam in the lower stomach. Surprised by the kick, Sam moved back enough to lessen the impact, but nearly got Lea's foot in his crotch.

"Dirty move little girl." Sam's words came out in a low growl.

Almost before his words were out Sam's right arm shot out, his big paw grabbing Lea's shoulder, spinning her around. He used his muscular arm to pull her into his chest.

"Don't make it so easy for me to get you into my arms. Dean might get jealous." His voice was silky against Lea's ear.

Struggling against Sam's long, heavy arm, Lea slipped under it and quickly moved away from him. She focused all of her attention on Sam, only taking in his form and trying to avoid it. It was hard because his massive body took up so much space.

They circled each other, throwing out fists and legs trying to make contact. Sam was good at steering clear of Lea's blows, but she made several hits to his chest and thighs. Try as he might, Sam was unable to touch Lea anywhere.

Lea was starting to build a routine. She didn't actually see what move Sam was going to use in her head before he made them, her body just knew how to stay out of his reach. She seemed to flow around Sam's strikes and kicks. Each of his efforts nearly made contact with her body, which frustrated Sam to no end as Lea sidestepped each one.

At some point Dean had strode into the backyard and began watching the two spar. Both Lea and Sam had a sheen of sweat covering their bare skin. Lea was wearing cropped black sweat pants that clung tightly to her bottom and thighs. She had removed her t-shirt to reveal a skimpy red sports bra that barely contained her burgeoning breasts. Sam was bare chested; his jeans hanging low on his slim hips. His upper body had smears of dirt and grime slashed in various spots where Lea had managed to land a few blows.

Each swing and kick highlighted the duo's muscular structures. Dean thought their fighting style compared with a highly choreographed dance routine as he watched their bodies move together. He could watch them for hours and still be in awe.

Lea and Sam were totally oblivious to Dean. Neither saw him remove his gray t-shirt and start towards them. Lea missed the surprise in Sam's eyes as Dean popped up behind her. She was too busy admiring Sam's bronze chest as she waited for his next move.

"I thought you said you were out of practice Lea? What's with your ninja moves?" Sam asked with a smile on his reddened face.

"I haven't done this is so long. I'm kinda freakin' me out here." She said honestly.

Sensing Dean near, Lea moved swiftly to her left narrowly missing his grasp. He had tried to pull her into a full body hold, but he wasn't fast enough to capture her.

She had a few seconds to relish the sight of both Winchesters' shirtless, wearing low slung jeans before she noticed they were walking towards her menacingly.

"Two yummy guys after me? Catch me if you can." Lea's voice rang out.

Giggling, she had sprinted between Sam and Dean to head into the junk yard. No way was she going to try fighting both brothers at the same time. Just seeing Dean standing there, his chest demanding her full attention, threw Lea's senses for a loop. It would be impossible to concentrate on sparring with both guys distracting her with their oh so handsome faces and delicious bods.

Lea headed towards the back of the yard, as far away from Bobby's house as she could get. Sam and Dean would be on her tail in no time so she had to switch her strategy up. Normally Lea would have run far enough to find a safe, secluded hiding spot. This time she decided to run fast and hide in a mass of bushes close to the path. Now she just had to wait for the guys to show their faces.


	24. Chapter 24 Familiar Positions

**Pleasse, please review... PLEASE. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing new, I own nothing.**

Sam and Dean separated halfway through the wrecking yard. Neither was trying too hard to keep up with Lea because they were having fun. Both wanted to surprise Lea, but each held doubts about their ability to do so.

Sam had no idea how Lea had bested him in the field. While she wasn't able to get in too many hits, she had avoided all of his and wore Sam down. That was dangerous in a fight.

Dean had seen some of Lea's moves and was eager to spar with her himself. He knew he was better at hand to hand combat than Sam and he wanted a go at Lea.

Rounding each corner on his way through the yard, Dean quickly assessed the cars lining the path. He doubted she would use one for a hiding spot because it would hinder her escape if she were to be caught, but Dean scanned the stack carefully anyways.

Reaching the end of the piles, Dean found himself in an open yard next to a high fence. It was the end of the line and he had not found Lea. Bushes littered the area, getting in Dean's way as he maneuvered the yard. Frustration filled him as Dean realized Lea must still be in the maze of cars somewhere. Dean had really wanted to find Lea first.

Lost in his own thoughts, Dean missed Lea crouching in an overgrown green shrub. He had to suck in a gasp as his shoulder was wrenched backwards nearly throwing him off his feet. Lea had managed to sneak up on Dean and attack his unguarded form.

Dean quickly moved with the force of her pull rather than fight it. It was the only thing that kept him from falling down at her feet. Lea had taken a few steps back, waiting for Dean to advance.

"Did you miss me sweetheart?" He asked with a grin.

"Only a little." Lea answered in a whisper.

Circling each other, Dean was looking for a weak spot in Lea's defense. Every move he made hers moved in kind. She was ready for anything he threw out. Faking a swing to the right, Dean shoved his left arm out and swung Lea's body around. Taken by surprise, she was unable to break the bear hug she found herself in.

"I know I'm damned sexy, but really? That was too easy." Dean whispered into her ear.

Lea eased into his body, relishing the feel of Dean's arms around her and his bare skin against her body. Dean felt like home. She could die happy wrapped in his embrace.

Dean's arms loosened a bit around her as he relaxed his body to accept the feel of her. It surprised him when Lea shoved her ass into his groin as she thrust her upper body forward. She easily broke free. Dean was going to risk damaging his dick to keep ahold of Lea.

Turning rapidly, Lea swept Dean's legs from under him and laughed as he landed flat on his back. Lea threw herself over his stretched out form, wrapping her legs around his and pinning is arms above his head on her way down.

Dean wasn't smiling or laughing any longer. He was keenly aware of Lea's body on his; the heat of her crotch rubbing against his taunt stomach. Her arms had to stretch far to keep a hold of his arms, leaving Lea's breast pressed firmly against his upper chest hovering inches from his face.

As Lea looked down into Dean's face their lips nearly brushed. Stunned Dean just stared into Lea's eyes not wanting to move away from her. He was growing harder with each passing second and really wanted her to kiss him.

"I seem to remember kicking your ass before and ending up in this same exact position."

Lea's words barely sank in as Dean was too busy just feeling to register what she was saying. It had been so long since he had let himself feel nothing but pleasure. Lea smelt like roses and the outdoors; sweet and earthy. He just wanted to lay there and take it all in.

Her eyes revealed a desire she normally tried to hide from him. The feel of her skin on his made Dean tingle with anticipation. Wanting more than she was giving, Dean was sure Lea would taste a million times better then he remembered. If Dean lifted his head just a bit her lips would be his, but he waited for Lea to take the lead.

Oh how Lea wanted to kiss Dean! Her body was screaming with lust, dying to rip off his jeans so she could get closer to him. Tired of hiding her needs, Lea waited for Dean to make a move.

Sam stumbled upon the duo, Lea straddling Dean and Dean leaning into her waiting body. He held himself back waiting to see if either one took the others bait. Time slipped by slowly, painfully.

The anticipation of Dean kissing Lea was too much for Sam to handle, he couldn't sit by and watch. Sam rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Lea's waist, pulling her off his brother.

Lea screamed in surprise and started to thrash around wildly in Sam's arms. Her strength threw him off balance and Sam found himself splayed flat out on the ground next to Dean. Sam was now in the same position he had just freed his brother from.

"She doesn't take kindly to being manhandled Sammy." Dean's grin took over his whole face.

Having both brothers so close was too much for Lea. She released Sam's arms quickly and dragged her body from his. As Lea moved away her hand accidently caressed his bulging jeans. Sucking in a hiss, Sam scrambled to his feet and took a few steps back. A heated blush flushed his face as he looked away from his brother and Lea.

"I'm done kicking ass for the day boys. I call dibs on the first shower."

Lea sprinted past the brothers again as she rushed to put some distance between herself and them. They were left with a view of her backside and the tinkle of her laughter in their ears.

Neither brother felt the needs to rush back to the house. Falling into an easy walk, they followed the winding path back to the sparring area in silence. As they collected the weapons now lying idle in the grass, each man tried to gather his thoughts.

Dean broke the silence. "She has some sweet moves."

"Yeah, but not a lot of strength in her hits." Sam nodded in agreement.

"She is agile and has a sic way of predicting my moves though." Sam continued.

Dean stopped at the door, weapons filling his arms.

"I wonder if she can just do that with us or if her mojo works on the supernatural too." Dean stated in a questioning manner.

Answering, Sam said "If she can, and she gets stronger, Lea will be a force to be reckoned with."

Dean could hear the excitement in Sam's voice. It was good to know Lea could protect herself in a fight. Tomorrow they would test her shooting and knife skills. Dean knew her skills of avoidance during the sparring match would help, but he wanted to make sure she could still handle a weapon.


	25. Chapter 25 Was the Shower Too Hot?

**Sorry the update has been slow, but crap happens. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is owned by Kripe and Co, probably the CW too. I am just playing around with the character's Mr. Eric K. created.**

Upstairs Lea had already gathered her clothes and locked the bathroom door behind her. She ached everywhere, and not just from the physical workout Sam had put her through. The emotional toll of being around the Winchesters was wearing her out.

Quickly shedding her clothes, Lea stepped into the warm shower spray and sighed at the feel of the liquid washing over her body.

'_Why are those two so damned sexy? Where do they get off looking so good? Wasn't it enough that they were good men, doing an honorable job? No they had to look good enough to eat while doing it.'_

"If I keep up this rattling in my brain I will never get any peace. Shut up Lea!"

Lea's brain wouldn't shut down so she hurried to wash the grime from her body and hair. Maybe cooking something would calm her down. She quickly decided to make stuffed chicken breast, garlic pasta and fresh bread rolls for dinner.

Preoccupied by what to bake for dessert, Lea rushed out of the bathroom and ran right into Sam's back. Startled, she stepped back and looked up into his face.

'_He is way too cute for his own good.'_

"Sorry Sam, I didn't see you there." Lea squeaked out

'_The excuse sounded so lame. Shame on you Lea. '_

Chuckling Sam propelled his body forward into Lea's personal space. Cocking his head to the side, he watched the expression on her face turn from surprise to embarrassment.

"Not sure how you couldn't see all of this." Sam animatedly gestured to his whole body. "But I really don't mind you being so close."

Lea licked her lips nervously and opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She couldn't deny that she too liked to be close to Sam, but she didn't want to admit it either. This was so not working out how Lea had hoped it would.

"Yeah I was a little distracted by planning dinner. I was trying to decide what to make for dessert."

Sam noticed she had avoided the whole being close thing, but he was fine with that. She wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. Besides there was still the Dean/Lea angle Sam had to figure out.

"You know how much Dean likes pie, so I suggest that." Sam said without moving away from Lea.

Blinking slowly, Lea recovered from her nearness to Sam enough to reply.

"I have the stuff for a strawberry rhubarb pie. But not everyone likes it."

Her words were few, but the emotion Sam heard in them let him know she was barely holding herself together. He didn't want to scare her off, so Sam moved towards his bedroom to give her some space.

"I have never seen Dean turn down any type of pie. He scarfs the stuff like it's ambrosia. Make the pie. I'm gonna get my stuff and head to the shower."

Sam left her to stare after him as he disappeared into his room. If she had wanted to follow him she could since he left the door open. Instead Lea moved past it without looking in and headed downstairs. She hoped Dean wasn't lying in wait somewhere down there for her.

"Can't a girl get some breathing room?" She asked.

Shunning the living room for the kitchen, Lea headed straight for the refrigerator. There she pulled out all of the ingredients she needed to prep dinner. Busying herself with food was a nice break from the stress of trying to evade the Winchesters' and her feelings for them.


	26. Chapter 26 Dreams are So Unfair

**Sorry about the delayed posting. The story is written, just not typed. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing related to Supernatural **

By mixing the bread early in the morning Lea was able to concentrate on the main meal and dessert. Wearing headphones with her music blaring enabled Lea to keep her thoughts from straying to the boys.

Singing softly to Hinder's "Lips of an Angel", Lea moved around the kitchen with natural ease. The chicken had to be marinated in garlic and Italian seasoning while Lea chopped the onion, celery and carrots that she would need to mix with the pasta before serving.

It was highly cathartic to squish lard and flour with bare hands. To blend it together fully, to make a tender crust took time. Lea liked the distraction and knew the boys, Bobby included, would love the results.

"_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

_Does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue."_

Lea focus was not on the words or her surroundings as Dean listened to her quietly. He didn't have to be in the kitchen to see what she was doing; her image was burned in his mind. The words were haunting as Lea's pure voice sang the painful song. Settling back on the old sofa Dean closed his eyes and let the visage of Lea dance through his mind.

Dean loved the way Lea rocked her hips in time to the music blaring from her stereo while she painted the massive canvas before her. Sexy words rang out of her mouth with confidence. His memories changed from reality as Lea dropped her brush and turned to face Dean. A warm smile covered her face; a knowing gleam filled her eyes.

Rushing forward Lea jumped into Dean's waiting arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her eager mouth found his waiting lips. The heat the deep kisses generated filled Dean with a long neglected desire. His heart thumped loudly against his chest as he grasped her hips tightly and rubbed their bodies together.

Lips parted as they gasped for much needed air. Lea's blue eyes were rich with love and lust. She didn't have to say anything, Dean knew what she liked. He loved hearing Lea moan as his hands roamed her body; rubbing, squeezing, pinching all the right parts along the way.

Dean quickly did away with Lea's skimpy shorts and tank top. He was pleasantly surprised to find nothing but luscious naked skin. Dean's dick hardened with need. He was sure there was nothing better than Lea's naked body. Nothing in the world compared to the way she tasted, smelled and felt under Dean.

Stumbling to the sofa, Dean struggled to get out of his jeans without losing contact with Lea. He could spend hours just exploring her lips. As his hands removed his shirt, Dean's legs stayed wrapped with Leas. He was not going to lose her now.

Lea had settled onto the cushions, her face flushed with desire as she took in his naked form. Dean's lips captured hers once again as he sat next to Lea and pulled her into his arms.

Pushing Lea's back into the sofa, Dean's hard body hovered over her. He was finding it hard to breath, she was so beautiful. Hungry to be inside of her, Dean gently massaged her clit before his fingers entered her. Lea was hot and wet, more than ready for him. He licked his fingers, tasting her sweetness.

Dean brought the head of his dick to her core as he looked into Lea's eyes for a sign. With a slight smile Lea raised her hips and took the tip of Dean inside her. Gasping with pleasure, Dean gripped her narrow hips and held her in place to savor the feeling. He had waited so long to be with her again he needed this overwhelming feeling to last forever.

Leaning forward to kiss Lea again, Dean captured her waiting mouth with his. He began to move slowly within her without ever breaking the tender kiss. Lea wiggled and squirmed trying to get closer to Dean. She was moaning into his mouth; sounds that showed her wild need. Lea's nails dug into Dean's back urging him to move faster and harder.

Dean picked up the pace, his hips pistoning forward, thrusting as deep as he could go. Lea's legs had wrapped around his ass pulling him into her even harder. Dean wasn't going to last long at this rate. The noises emanating from Lea's mouth let him know she too was on the edge of a massive orgasm.

Bracing himself on one arm, Dean reached between them and rubbed circles over her sweet spot. Lea jerked her head to the side and cried out his name. Dean came with Lea's body clenching around him. He collapsed on top of her with a sigh of satisfaction.

They touched and kissed for a few minutes more before Dean cupped her cheek with his hand. He looked into her eyes and was overcome with emotion.

"I love you so much. Please don't leave me again." His voice cracked in desperation.


	27. Chapter 27 Cold Showers and Flirting

**A little bit of a filler chapter while I finish typing the next few. Enjoy!**

Dean was curled up on Uncle Bobby's old sofa, his back to the room. Lea almost felt bad about waking him up for diner, but knew how hungry Dean would be after the events of the afternoon.

Calling to him from the entry way didn't even make him twitch. Lea picked up a worn pillow from the chair and tossed it at Dean's head rather than yell at him to get up. She found it amusing to watch a groggy Dean jerk awake and fall off the sofa with a thud.

He stared up at her in shock, sleep still feeling his features.

"What the fuck Lea?" He half yelled, still lacking the energy needed to sound forceful.

"It's dinner time Dean." Lea answered softly before she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Dean sat on the floor for a few minutes more trying to come back to reality. His dream had been so real that he had nearly creamed himself in his sleep. Feeling like he was 15 again, Dean pulled his shirt off to hold in front of himself to hide the evidence of his horniness. He let Lea know he was going as he slunk his way towards the stairs.

"I'm headed for a quick shower. I'll let Sam know about the grub."

Dean didn't wait for a response. Moving up the stairs and down the hall, he stumbled into his and Sam's room to get a change of clothes. Barely noticing his brother setting on his bed with his nose in a book, Dean quickly gathered clothes and headed back towards the door.

"Dinner time Sammy." He rattled off as he exited the room.

"Okay. Be right down." Sam said to an empty doorway.

Dean didn't hear him because he was already behind the closed door of the bathroom willing his hard on to go away. He squeezed his eyes shut as he stepped into the icy cold spray and began to scrub his body at a fast pace, making sure to avoid his now semi-hard dick.

"It's gonna be hell setting through dinner. Why is everything always so friggin' hard?" Dean muttered into the full force of the water.

It took a good 30 minutes for Dean to cool off in the shower and make it back downstairs. Lea, Sam and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen table waiting patiently for him. Dean heard Sam laughing and Bobby grumbling loudly about something Lea had said. Suddenly smiling himself, Dean realized how homey this all felt.

The four of them belonged together as a family. Dean was going to make sure that happened no matter what the final make up looked like. Whether he and Lea were a couple, they would remain a family.

"Woman where's my dinner?" He joked as he entered the room.

All eyes shifted to the man standing in the doorway. He had an exasperated look on his face, as if he had been waiting for them instead of the other way around.

"As soon as you plant your ass in a chair, dinner will be served Sir." Lea said sweetly.

Sam laughed at them both, looking from his brother's surprised face to Lea's shining grin. Having Bobby, Lea and Dean in one place was nice. It felt good to be with his family again.

"Be nice boy, she made pie." Bobby spoke gruffly as Dean sat beside him.

"Hey pie was my idea man. I better get some credit for it too." Sam chimed in quickly.

Dean stood again, grabbed his brother's face in his hands and kissed him directly on the cheek before sitting down again.

"Thank you Saint Sammy. I'm starving for some pie."

Dean's voice didn't betray the mirth he was feeling inside. The scrunched up look of horror on Sam's face was so worth doing the deed. Dean found he didn't mind the feel of Sam's stubbly cheek on his lips; at least not as much as he should have.

"Dude keep your wimpy lips to yourself next time. Or give me a little warning so I can flee." The mock disgust heard clearly by all.

"You know you want a piece of this perfection." Dean teased as he gestured to his whole body.

"Shhh Dean, not in front of everyone." Sam teased right back.

"Enough you idgits. I want to eat without losing my dinner." Bobby's gruff voice ended the flirting.

The foursome spoke easily as they ate their meal. The men gave Lea high praises for her cooking skills. Dean went so far as to say her pie was better than sex, which was saying a lot coming from the Living Sex God. The night ended with a few good beers and more pie sometime after the sun had set.

The next few days went well. Lea proved she could shoot with an eerily accurate aim and her knife skills were near perfect as well. Everyone thought it was strange that after years away from hunting Lea still possessed such awesome skills. No one had an answer and no one spoke about it either.

The night before they left for Aspen Bobby went out, breaking the peaceful foursome into an awkward threesome. Lea was afraid to talk to Sam in case she angered Dean and talking to Dean was out because he was avoiding looking at her and seemed antsy, which meant he was over thinking something. An overthinking Dean was never a good thing.

"I'm too jazzed to just sit here guys. Let's hit the bar." Dean suggested excitedly. Sitting here alone with Lea and Sam was killing him.

Sam thought they should have an early night, but Lea jumped at the idea.

"It's Karaoke night at Mike's Saloon. Either of you up to the challenge?" She asked with a smile.

"Dean wouldn't make it through a single verse before he was pelted with tomatoes and shoes." Sam snickered.

Dean threw a dirty sock at Sam's face.

"Very funny Sammy. I won't sing, but I'd be happy to listen to you two go at it." Dean said.

'_That so didn't come out the right way.' Dean thought._

Sam didn't remember Lea singing much when they were younger. However Dean knew she loved to sing and she had a damned good voice too.

"Okay I'm game." Sam agreed reluctantly.

He prayed his brother didn't drink too much and make an ass of himself. There was an unresolved sexual tension between Dean and Lea. Sam didn't want Dean screwing with it while he was drunk.

"Watch how much booze you drink tonight baby brother. We have a job to do tomorrow." Dean said as he patted Sam on the back.

"Yeah right Dean. Thanks for the reminder. I'm not sure what I'd do without you here to remind me." Came Sam's sarcastic reply.

Lea rushed upstairs to change clothes. Her hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail, and her makeup were still good. Her shorts and sloppy t-shirt had to go. In their place Lea put on a pair of pink skinny jeans and a sparkly black tank top. It was low cut, hugging her full breasts nicely.

As she skipped down the stairs, Lea found both Sam and Dean waiting at the bottom for her. Both had lustful looks on their face, but said nothing to her. Dean had his keys and headed for the car before the lump in his jeans could be detected. Lea and Sam followed behind him.

"You look HOT Lea, seriously HOT." Sam whispered into her ear.

Lea replied back just as quiet. "Thanks Sam."

All three settled easily in the Impala, Lea in the back, ready to set out on their little adventure.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I do not intend any copyright infringement. **


	28. Chapter 28 Saloons and Trucks

**Super long chapter. Enjoy!**

Dean was curled up on Uncle Bobby's old sofa, his back to the room. Lea almost felt bad about waking him up for diner, but knew how hungry Dean would be after the events of the afternoon.

Calling Dean from the entry way didn't even make him twitch. Lea picked up a worn pillow from the chair and tossed it at Dean's head rather than yell at him to get up. She found it amusing to watch a groggy Dean jerk awake and fall off the sofa with a thud.

He stared up at her in shock, sleep still filling his features.

"What the fuck Lea?" He half yelled, still lacking the energy needed to sound forceful.

"It's dinner time Dean." Lea answered softly before she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Dean sat on the floor for a few minutes more trying to come back to reality. His dream had been so real that he had nearly creamed himself in his sleep. Feeling like he was 15 again, Dean pulled his shirt off hoping to hide the evidence of his horniness. He let Lea know he where was going as he slunk his way towards the stairs.

"I'm headed for a quick shower. I'll let Sam know about the grub."

Dean didn't wait for a response. Moving up the stairs and down the hall, he stumbled into his and Sam's room to get a change of clothes. Barely noticing his brother setting on his bed with his nose in a book, Dean quickly gathered clothes and headed back towards the door.

"Dinner time Sammy." He rattled off as he exited the room.

"Okay. Be right down." Sam said to an empty doorway.

Dean didn't hear him because he was already behind the closed door of the bathroom willing his hard on to go away. He squeezed his eyes shut as he stepped into the icy cold spray and began to scrub his body at a fast pace, making sure to avoid his now semi-hard dick.

"It's gonna be hell setting through dinner. Why is everything always so friggin' hard?" Dean muttered into the full force of the water.

It took a good 30 minutes for Dean to cool off in the shower and make it back downstairs. Lea, Sam and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen table waiting patiently for him. Dean heard Sam laughing and Bobby grumbling loudly about something Lea had said. Suddenly smiling himself, Dean realized how homey this all felt.

The four of them belonged together as a family. Dean was going to make sure that happened. No matter what the final make up looked like, whether he and Lea were a couple or not, they would remain a family.

"Woman where's my dinner?" He joked as he entered the room.

All eyes shifted to the man standing in the doorway. He had an exasperated look on his face, as if he had been waiting for them instead of the other way around.

"As soon as you plant your ass in a chair, dinner will be served Sir." Lea said sweetly.

Sam laughed at them both, looking from his brother's surprised face to Lea's shining grin. Having Bobby, Lea and Dean in one place was nice. It felt good to be with his family again. The only person missing was his Dad.

"Be nice boy, she made pie." Bobby spoke gruffly as Dean sat beside him.

"Hey pie was my idea man. I better get some credit for it too." Sam chimed in quickly.

Dean stood again, grabbed his brother's face in his hands and kissed him directly on the cheek before sitting down again.

"Thank you Saint Sammy. I'm starving for some pie."

Dean's voice betrayed the mirth he was feeling inside. The scrunched up look of horror on Sam's face was so worth doing the deed. Dean found he didn't mind the feel of Sam's stubbly cheek on his lips; at least not as much as he should have.

"Dude keep your wimpy lips to yourself next time. Or give me a little warning so I can flee." The mock disgust was heard clearly by all.

"You know you want a piece of this perfection." Dean teased as he gestured to his whole body.

"Shhh Dean, not in front of everyone." Sam teased right back.

"Enough you idgits. I want to eat without losing my dinner." Bobby's gruff voice ended the flirting.

The foursome spoke easily as they ate their meal. The men gave Lea high praises for her cooking skills. Dean went so far as to say her pie was better than sex, which was saying a lot coming from the Living Sex God. The night ended with a few good beers and more pie sometime after the sun had set.

The next few days went well. Lea proved she could shoot with an eerily accurate aim and her knife skills were near perfect as well. Everyone thought it was strange that after years away from hunting Lea still possessed such awesome skills. No one had an answer and no one spoke about it either.

The night before they left for Aspen, Bobby went out breaking the peaceful foursome into an awkward threesome. Lea was afraid to talk to Sam in case she angered Dean and talking to Dean was out because he was avoiding looking at her and seemed antsy, which meant he was over thinking something. An overthinking Dean was never a good thing.

"I'm too jazzed to just sit here guys. Let's hit the bar." Dean suggested excitedly. Sitting here alone with Lea and Sam was killing him.

Sam thought they should have an early night, but Lea jumped at the idea.

"It's Karaoke night at Mike's Saloon. Either of you up to the challenge?" She asked with a smile.

"Dean wouldn't make it through a single verse before he was pelted with tomatoes and shoes." Sam snickered.

Dean threw a dirty sock at Sam's face.

"Very funny Sammy. I won't sing, but I'd be happy to listen to you two go at it." Dean said.

'_That so didn't come out the right way.' Dean thought._

Sam didn't remember Lea singing much when they were younger. However Dean knew she loved to sing. She had a damned good voice too.

"Okay I'm game." Sam agreed reluctantly.

He prayed his brother didn't drink too much and make an ass of himself. There was an unresolved sexual tension between Dean and Lea. Sam didn't want Dean screwing with it while he was drunk.

"Watch how much booze you drink tonight baby brother. We have a job to do tomorrow." Dean said as he patted Sam on the back.

"Yeah right Dean. Thanks for the reminder. I'm not sure what I'd do without you here to remind me." Sam's reply was sarcastic.

Lea rushed upstairs to change clothes. Her hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail, and her makeup were still good, but the shorts and sloppy t-shirt had to go. In their place Lea put on a pair of pink skinny jeans and a sparkly black tank top that was low cut, hugging her full breasts nicely.

As she skipped down the stairs, Lea found both Sam and Dean waiting at the bottom for her. Both had lustful looks on their face, but said nothing to her. Dean had his keys and headed for the car before the lump in his jeans could be detected. Lea and Sam followed behind him.

"You look hot Lea, seriously HOT." Sam whispered into her ear.

Lea replied back just as quiet, "Thanks Sam."

All three settled easily in the Impala, Lea in the back, ready to set out on their little adventure.

"So Dean you know you can't pick up some random chick and stay out all night right?" Sam commanded more then asked.

"Who said I needed to stay out all night to have a little fun? I'm sure there's a bathroom or alley close by." Dean snapped back quickly.

Shaking his head Sam replied, "Porn vs. reality Dean. Real people don't have sex in a bathroom or alley. Do you pay now a days or something?"

Sam was laughing at the face Dean made. Teasing his was so much fun.

"My fine ass has never paid for sex. Now I have been offered money for my services, but was gracious enough to give everything I had in me for free. I'm all about pleasing the ladies." Dean's voice was deep and sexy.

Lea popped in hoping to end the conversation. "As long as you don't get arrested and ruin the night, have at it. I'm just excited to be away from the house for a few hours."

Dean was shocked by Lea's comment and a little annoyed by it too. She was acting like she was fine with him screwing some chick he didn't know just a few feet from where she was having a drink.

'_Whatever. I can do who I want, when I want. Fuck her.' He yelled in his head._

Dean had gotten them to the saloon in 20 minutes, using speed to let go of some of his anger. Sam and Lea had spent most of the ride talking about music Dean had never heard of.

All three exited the car and surveyed the parking lot.

"There are a lot of cars here tonight. Looks like we are in for a treat: Drunken Karaoke!" Sam said enthusiastically. He was beginning to look forward to the night.

"I have to admit drunk people kick ass when they sing. Only thing funnier is watching Sammy try to get a date." Dean chuckled as he sauntered towards the entrance.

Sam and Lea followed closely behind. Sam placed his hand on the small of Lea's back, his thumb grazing a small slip of skin exposed as her small top hitched up while she walked.

Lea felt herself stiffen a little before she heard Sam talk easily, seemingly unaware of how his closeness affected her.

"You should have seen Dean singing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' in boxers on my bed after mixing cold meds and Jim Beam. I have never laughed so hard in my life." Sam's smile was huge and betrayed his affection for his brother.

"Shut it Bitch!" Dean snapped as he followed Lea to an empty table to the left of the small stage near the back of the building.

"Jerk." Sam snorted as he settled into his chair.

"I'll go grab some beers. You still drink a couple of shots first right Dean?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. I'll take 2 shots of Jack, black label. Sammy here likes fruity girly drinks." Dean said distractedly.

He was trying really hard to seem nonchalant. He had seen Sam's hand on Lea and how relaxed they were with each other. He didn't want either one to see how tense he was. The prospect of Sam being alone with Lea for 13 hours was killing him. It wasn't that Dean was jealous; he just didn't want Lea to use her feminine wiles on his little brother.

'_Okay so I'm freaking out a little bit. Sam is gullible and needs me as a buffer to keep him safe. That's all.' Dean chided himself._

Sam knew Dean was purposely avoiding talking to him and Lea. His brother was always nervous right before a hunt, but Lea added a whole different angle to it. Working with someone was unusual for them, but having to be close to Lea was going to make the hunt a 1000 times harder for Dean.

Instead of letting Dean ruin his mood, Sam looked towards Lea and noticed she was behind the bar pouring their drinks. Her beautiful black hair hung down her back begging him to take a handful and pull her hard against him. Her pink jeans made her ass look plump and as kissable as her sweet lips. Sam could spend all evening thinking up things to do to Lea's delectable body.

Snapping out of his daydream as Lea placed a creamy pink drink in front of him Sam noticed she had also brought three beers, a matching drink for herself and Dean's 2 shots.

"Oh Sammy, Lea got you a bitch drink. She can read you like a book." Dean said in a baby voice Sam had never heard before.

"It's called a Screaming Orgasm Sam; super yummy and my absolute favorite drink ever." Lea ignored Dean and sucked her drink down quickly.

Sam took a large mouthful of the creamy concoction, hoping it was 'super yummy' as Lea described. He was pleasantly surprised at the sweet blend and eagerly finished the drink in one more gulp.

"Good, but strong." Sam said with a smile.

"I knew you were a light weight Sam." Dean chided.

"Only one of those for you tonight Sam. There are 4 shots in there." Lea laughed at the sour look on Dean's face.

Dean quickly slammed down both of his shots trying to show he could handle his booze too. It burned all the way down, but at least his pride stayed in tacked.

"So Lea what are you singing tonight?" Dean asked to get their minds off the drinks.

"Moves Like Jagger, Maroon 5." She responded with a quick smirk.

"Never heard of it. Have you Sam?" He asked his brother, not liking how Sam was looking at Lea.

"I think so. Fast beat, catchy lyrics. I'm sure you'll love it dude."

The music started up and a duo took the stage. Dean laughed at the song choice, 'I Got You Babe.' The couple eerily resembled a reverse Sonny and Cher, with the woman sporting short hair and the man towering over her with flowing black locks.

The bar was full of locals who had signed up for a chance to embarrass themselves in front of their friends. Dean wasn't into sappy love songs, but thoroughly enjoyed the classic ballads some of the older folks chose to sing. The biker broad and her hairy partner that staggered to the stage sang 'Whole Lotta Love' surprisingly well.

After a rather dismal rendition of 'Baby Got Back', not that there was ever a good version according to Dean, the bar tender started chanting Lea's name. She blushed a little, but stood and bowed to the full bar before taking the stage.

Dean felt dread seep into his veins when he heard whistling and a near disco beat thunder from the speakers. It fled as soon as Lea opened her mouth.

"Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right

And aim for my heart

If you feel like

And take me away and make it ok

I swear I'll behave…."

Dean felt every word she said. Lea's face shone, her soul soared as she sang. Sam was feeling the same as his brother; Lea came alive as the music continued.

As the chorus began Lea urged Sam and Dean to the stage. Dean refused to budge from his chair, but Sam took her up on the challenge. He quickly hopped up next to her and began dancing like Mick Jagger.

It was funny as hell to watch Sasquatch bound around the stage, hips shaking, arms waving. Dean's mood lightened tremendously as he realized how much happier Sam seemed to be when Lea was around. Sure his head was still cracked like Humpty Dumpty, but he was laughing again. Lea brought Sam back to life. It was getting harder to hate her with every passing minute.

"Baby it's hard

When you feel like you're broken and scared

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I make you believe

That I've got the key

Oh so get in the car

We can ride it

Wherever you want

Get inside it

And you want to steer

But I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here…"

Lea was singing right to Dean's heart. She knew he was scarred, that every day he felt like jumping into his baby and running away.

'_Would she go with me?' He wondered._

Sam and Lea continued to sing and dance for a minute or two more before the song ended with a dramatic beat. Both were flush with excitement and exertion as they settled back into their seats.

"I had no idea your hips could move like that Sammy. SEXY!" Dean wiggled his brows and smiled.

"Thanks dude. It's been a long time since I danced for fun." Sam admitted.

"You move those freakishly long limbs quite well Sam. I never would have guessed it." Lea threw out the compliment as she sucked down some beer.

"You sing like a pro Lea, really." Dean said as he leaned towards her, elbows on the table.

"Thanks. I love doing it. It makes me happy."

Finishing their beers in silence, listening to a few more drunks battle their way through completely inappropriate songs, the trio quietly enjoyed their time together.

"I think it's time to call it a night you two. We have to get up early tomorrow." Dean lectured.

Sam and Lea nodded in agreement. He stood and held out his hand to help Lea from her seat. The magic of the evening was gone. The tension Dean was feeling earlier settled back into his shoulders. Sam was back to scowling with worry and Lea just wanted to scream.

As they pulled out of the parking lot Lea couldn't take it anymore.

"This hunt will go down as planned boys. Stop stressing or I'll kill you both. Really there is only so much more I can take. Dean your oozing tension and anxiety, while Sam here is soaking it up; taking it in and letting it eat away at him. Cut the crap and let it go." Lea gasped for air at the end, nothing left to say.

Silence followed for what felt like an eternity before someone spoke.

"Saucy Lea is back! You're right though. For the hunt the past stays put." Dean agreed.

"Nice to see that your spark is back Lea." Sam said quietly.

"Good. Now that's over I say we take separate vehicles tomorrow so we don't arrive at the lodge together." Lea said more thinking out loud to herself then to the brothers.

"That's a good idea, but what are we going to drive. I didn't see a car at your place." Sam said.

Dean was back to thinking about that 13 hour drive. It left too damned much time for who knows what to happen between the two of them.

"Maybe Lea and I should be the couple and Sammy the interloper. While he is busy macking on you, I will have more time to snoop around without anyone noticing."

It made perfect sense to Dean. To Sam it sounded kind of desperate. Lea sighed with relief at not being alone with Sam on the drive to Aspen. While she didn't want to be alone with Dean for that long either, at least she wouldn't have to fight her growing attraction in close quarters with Sam.

"Macking? Did you really just use that term Dean?" Sam asked with feigned disgust. His brother rarely used such .

"I don't care either way, but I'm driving my truck. It's parked in the out building next to the car crusher." Lea left it at that and settled back into the seat.

"I can't let Sam drive my baby, come on!" Dean pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt your damn car Dean. I drove it for 4 months and didn't scratch her or dent her. I am not 10 years old you know." Sam whined.

He was so frickin tired of Dean and his sick obsession with his car. Yes it had been their only home for years, but Christ Dean treated the thing like a real girlfriend. No, probably better than a real girlfriend.

"I'm not arguing about this Sam. Do I look like a truck guy? She probably wants to drive too. No way am I going to show up at some fancy resort with my wife driving a truck. I am not a pussy. Men drive, not women." Dean said trying to plead his case.

Sam just laughed at the injustice in his brother's voice. Missing out on alone time with Lea just might be worth the humiliation Dean would go through riding with her.

Pulling the Impala close to Bobby's front porch, Dean was not a happy camper. He turned the key with a little more force than normal, wincing at his poor treatment of his baby.

Dean liked muscle cars, not trucks. Trucks were NOT cool. He didn't like his choices, but he would suck it up. There was no reason to give Sam ammunition against him. Dean Winchester wasn't a pansy.

"Thanks for the lovely evening boys. See you in the A.M." Lea said with a yawn as she headed up the stairs leading into the house.

"Aren't you even interested in seeing the truck Dean? It could be cool." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Yeah let's go take a look. I hope it's not pink. No car or truck should be painted up like a whore's lips." Dean grumbled as she started towards the back of the salvage yard.

"Lots of women wear pink lipstick Dean. They can't all be prostitutes. Besides, I think pink is a good color for you." Sam sniggered as he followed his brother down the car lined path.

"Oh my yes Samantha I do look good in pink! But not as good as you did in that hot pink speedo a few months back. Those men in the audience loved it when you shook your glittery ass in their faces."

Leave it to Dean to bring as embarrassing moment to cover his own ass. Sam would never admit it to his brother, but he did look good in that tiny pair of underwear. It fit good.

"I'm secure in my masculinity Dean. It would be funny as hell if you showed up in a pink truck being driven by your so called wife. Then later, after everyone knew you were pussy whipped, they would see you hand your woman over to another man to fuck senseless." Sam sounded harsh, but meant it to be fun.

Dean kept walking, Sam unable to see his glare in the dark. It had been years since he had visited the outbuilding in the back corner of Bobby's property. It used to hold cars that needed to be picked up or sold.

"I'm going to let your comment go Sam. I'm really trying to stay calm here. You're not helping." His words came out a bit strangled.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise." Sam pledged.

Dean smiled brightly at Sam, illuminated by the light above the sliding door they stood in front of.

"You called my baby 'her' Sammy. I knew you loved her." He said as he slid the door open wide.

Sam followed Dean inside; shaking his head at the sad state of 'car love' his brother was in. It was nice to know some things never changed.

The building had large windows high on each wall that would have helped light up the inside if they had visited during daytime hours. As it set now the room was cloaked in inky darkness. Dean flipped the light switch expecting the worst. As the lights flickered to life both brothers gasped as they took in the beauty of the cherry truck in front of them.

Lea owned a dark blue, thank god it wasn't pink, 1957 Chevy Sidestep. It looked in near mint condition, not a dent to be found. Dean circled it several times. The only thing not original was the newfangled snap top that covered the entire bed of the truck.

"This truck is awesome Dean. You're lucky she's letting you ride in it. It will be the envy of everyone at the resort." Sam said in astonishment.

"Watch it Sammy. My baby is hotter, but this will do just fine." He said with a sly smile.

"The doors are locked, but we can pop the hood and look at the engine." Sam suggested.

Dean was already lifting the hood as Sam spoke. Lea had a 350 Vortex double head engine with an Edelbrock manifold and a turbo transmission with a shift kit. This baby could move.

"She's beautiful." Dean whispered.

"Hey your baby is going to get jealous dude. Let's get back to the house and hit the sack. We have an early start."

"It's ok Sammy. She knows I stray, but I always come back to her." He said with a cocky grin covering his face.

Sam thought he was going to have to drag Dean away from the truck. His brother's mood had improved significantly as he drooled over the truck. Dean happily turned the lights off and slid the door closed as they headed back to the house.

Sam knew it stung Dean's pride a little, well a lot, to be driven around by anyone. With her truck being so amazing, Dean would probably bitch a lot less about not driving the Impala. The long drive would hopefully give Lea and Dean a chance to settle their person issues. Sam needed to know where everyone stood because he wasn't going to let Lea slip away after the hunt.

Nothing else was said as they entered the house and quietly climbed the stairs to their room. No light shone from under Lea or Bobby's doors, so the brothers took turns in the bathroom and went to bed in silence.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected to Supernatural or any of the songs mentioned in this story.**


	29. Chapter 29 Holy Crap, Complications

**It has been a long while since I updated last. I wrote this chapter especially long only because the ideas kept flowing with no thought of ending. Enjoy!**

They got started a little later then Dean had expected. Lea had been on time, all of her stuff loaded in her truck before Sam had even made it down the stairs. Dean had been surprised to see her up and moving at 5:15 A.M when he entered the kitchen to make coffee. Not having to wait for the coffee to brew made waking up way smoother.

While they didn't speak over breakfast, there was no tension in the room. Dean had reconciled himself with the fact they had to work with Lea, so it made no sense to get worked up over it. Lea hid any strain she felt being in his presence easily. She wanted to savor her time with Dean, not fight with him.

Sam barely made it downstairs in time to grab a quick cup of cold coffee and an apple before Dean tried to usher him out the door.

"Don't snivel Samantha. We have been waiting on your ass for 2 hours. Did Stanford run on time delay or something? College boys must need more beauty sleep then the rest of us." Dean bitched all the way to the truck.

Bobby had said his goodbyes the night before. Dean was always testy in the mornings which made Sam impatient. No way was he going to place himself in the middle of their bitchfest. There was no telling how Lea would react to them either. She could be one nasty broad when she wanted to be. While she tended to be a morning person, she didn't like being late.

Sam couldn't believe Dean was ready before him. Sam usually had to threaten to beat him before Dean would get up and moving. Sam hated waiting on his grumpy brother. Somehow he had overslept, which meant Sam would never hear the end of it. Dean's dying words would probably be something like 'Remember the time you slept late Samantha? I had to get everything packed in the car and push you out the door. I always took care of your ass."

"Sorry. I don't know what happened. I'll get something on the road. Just let me run upstairs to get my boots on and I'll be ready to jet." Sam wanted to show Dean he was alert and ready to go.

Before Dean headed outside he said, "Tell Lea to move her ass. She packed enough stuff in the truck to be gone for a month. She better not carry down another bag."

Sam nodded and rushed up the stairs to catch Lea before she went to the truck. He discovered her in the bathroom finishing up her make-up. Sam loved the black and red schoolgirl skirt Lea wore. It let him glimpse the bare flesh of her toned thigh as she moved around the small space. Her deep red tank top was covered by a lacey long sleeve black shirt that left little to the imagination. The whole outfit was made sexier by the knee high black Doc Martens Lea wore so well.

"Hey Lea. Before we go I wanted to say something." Sam stopped to admire the lush curls cascading over Lea's shoulder. She had put her hair up into two high ponytails to finish her look.

"You said 'something'. Did you want to say 'something' else?" Lea asked laughingly.

Sam blushed a little, knowing she had noticed him noticing her.

"I don't know how this ride with Dean is going to go, but I don't want you disappearing again no matter what. I can accept it if you still love Dean and want to work it out. I know he still cares for you. I just want one kiss, one moment to capture these feelings for us."

Sam said nothing more as he lowered his head to take her mouth with his. Lea didn't try to get away because she wanted this too. His lips were moist and gentle as he moved them over hers. Sam was desperate to wrench Lea into his arms, but he couldn't risk full body contact because things would definitely go too far. Instead he probed her lips open with open with his slick tongue begging her to deepen the kiss.

Lea let years' worth of frantic desire course through her. She knew Sam wasn't touching her with anything other than his lips for a reason. Neither would stop at just a kiss if their overheated bodies collided. She eagerly opened her hungry lips to Sam, taking what he offered and devouring him. Lea had to grasp her hands behind her back to stop from running her hands through Sam's luscious brown hair or rove over his rock hard body.

Before the kiss could go any further, Sam reluctantly broke it and stepped back. Lea stood for a second, eyes closed trying to etch every second of her first and only kiss with Sam deep into her mind where she would never forget it. Sam couldn't find the words to express himself so he just smiled.

"Wow." Lea was able to utter the only word that came to mind.

"Yeah wow." Sam smiled at her again and then moved to his room to grab his boots. He hoped Lea hurried downstairs so the temptation to kiss her again wouldn't be so strong. Being alone with her was dangerous.

"Sam get your ass moving. Lea and I are leaving." Dean yelled up to his brother before slamming the front door as he walked back outside.

Sam finished tying his boots and skipped down the stairs. He was floating on a high that even Dean's pissy attitude couldn't destroy. Lea liked him, which was heady enough, but knowing just how breathtakingly awesome it was to taste her meant Sam was going to have even a harder time staying away from her. Decisions would need to be made soon.

"We're on our way to possible death and Sam here comes skipping out of the house like Miss Sunshine going to a happy parade. Dude tone it down." Dean was having a good morning too, but Sam's cheerfulness was weirding him out.

"Come and give me a little kiss so I can spread my love and bliss honeybuns." Sam said in a saccharin sweet voice as he opened his albatross arms wide to wrap around his disgusted brother.

"Listen Bitch, keep it to yourself. Not all of us need to wake up and thank the gods for the sun and life on earth. Take your butterfly and hearts attitude elsewhere. DO NOT douche up my Baby." Dean sounded dead serious, but the humorous glint in his eye told Sam he would have accepted the hug gladly.

"Ok BOYS. It's time to head out. I thought we could stop in about 3 hours for some food. The cells should work the whole way. See you later Sam." Lea smiled as she closed the driver's side door and started Samson's engine.

"Drive safe Sammy and play a little of my good music so she doesn't miss me too much." Dean tenderly patted the trunk of his car as he dramatically walked away from her.

"I will, don't worry. I know I'm only a weak replacement, but she'll see you soon enough."

'_Dean and his damned car_.'_ Sam thought to himself._ '_Now I'm was going to have to talk to it and treat it gently or Dean will wig out.'_

Dean found himself hesitating, not wanting to get into Lea's truck. He didn't like being at her mercy. Maybe he would sleep most of the way or listen to music without doing much talking. Yeah, Dean was all for that. Talking was too stressful and that wasn't good going into a hunt.

"Crap." Dean muttered as he clicked his seatbelt in place. He hadn't noticed an Ipod dock when he had checked out the truck last night.

As if she could read his mind Lea laughed and said "Don't worry it has a 'Dean' setting."

Sure enough his name was there on the screen, a title of a playlist.

"This ride is getting better by the minute." Dean said half sarcastically. 

"I'm not going to listen to your stuff the whole way, but I promise not to offend you too much."

"Just please no rap crap or sappy love songs." Dean begged.

"So this is going to be a long ride. You sure you don't want to ride with Sam most of the way?" Lea was trying to take some of the pressure away.

Dean was quick to respond. "No we need to be comfortable with each other. I'll be fine."

He didn't know why he was putting himself through all the stress. Lea obviously didn't want to be with him and he refused to admit that hurt. He wanted to get to know her again. Dean had missed her horribly and was desperate to learn her secrets.

"Why don't you tell me about being a witch? I don't see how I missed it before." Dean's suggested topic was one he was not eager to know about, but it was important to understand it.

Shaking her head, Lea began to talk. "I'm a Wiccan Dean. Wiccans are nothing like the witches you have faced. We never harm others out of spite or for self-gain. We believe any negative energy you put into the universe comes back at you threefold. We use our knowledge and skills to help people and put an end to evil."

Lea had never really had to explain her beliefs to anyone. It was easier than she had imagined because Dean was already aware of the supernatural, so magic wasn't new to him.

"Okay. And you say it's familial? It has been passed down generation after generation?" Dean knew a little about Wicca, but he always thought it was more a hippy dippy religion, not actual magic.

"My mother's family can be traced back to the time of Jesus." Lea said proudly.

"As in Jesus Christ?" Dean asked astonished.

Lea shook her head yes and smiled. Dean was so hilarious when he scrunched up his face with emotions.

"Christ! Crap! I mean WOW that's a long time. Were they always Wiccans?" He asked a little embarrassed by his own words.

"Yes from the very beginning. It's not like we can twitch our noses or snap our fingers and something magical happens. I do a lot of binding spells, summoning spells, rituals that ward off evil or attract good luck. Mostly we open peoples' minds to the positive energies that surround us all." Now lea was sounding like a new age hippy.

"I'm so sorry I never told you. This is such a huge part of me and it was unfair to hide it from you." Lea really was sorry even though she doubted Dean would have understood or accepted it.

"I wouldn't have understood. Might even have demanded you walk away from it. I mean I really hate skeevy witches. I have since one tried to turn me into a cat when I was 8. I hate cats." Dean over exaggerated a shiver of dislike.

"You know those 'skeevy witches' were probably once Wiccan. They just sold their souls for more power, black magic to be precise." Lea sounded sad.

"Whatever they do it's bad mojo. We try to bind their powers whenever we can, but the hatred that pours out of them is creepy. Sometimes it's hard to see them as human." Dean wanted Lea to know he understood the differences between the evil bitches he had fought in the past and her.

"I was hoping to bless our room and put up some protection sigils when we get there." Lea didn't want to push it, but the protection she could offer would go a long way in protecting them all.

"Sure not a problem, now that I know you won't be turning me into a cat or a cockroach." Dean was finding it easier to talk with Lea as more time passed, but there was still tension.

"You never know what I might be capable of Dean. I am the seventh woman born in my generation. I was born to the seventh woman born to her generation which supposedly makes me quite gifted." Lea bragged.

"Is that why you left me?" Dean couldn't stop the words from spilling out.

"Oh no Dean, no. I could have developed my gifts with you around it just would have been harder. My 'gift' may have roots in my religion, but the religion itself didn't make me leave. I told you why I ran. Now I wish I had waited, maybe backed off of us for a bit so I could get a grip on the visions. Instead I was stupid and left. The visions are still terrible Dean, but nothing seems to have changed with me staying away. I just keep messing up." Lea was on the verge of tears.

Dean had no idea what to say or do to comfort Lea. Rather than do the wrong thing Dean chose to turn the radio up and settle back into the seat.

'_Nap time.' Dean said to himself._

Dean was the king of avoidance, so Lea let him avoid. She wasn't prepared to talk about their past relationship so it was easier to say nothing at all. Dean obviously still had a ton of questions he wanted her to answer. She should have known he would try to use the long drive to his advantage.

After about twenty minutes Lea felt a shift in the tension filled car about the same time she heard Dean's breathing deepen. She risked a quick glance at his face and was delighted to see him relaxed in sleep. Lea loved how his face looked so young and worry free. This was how her Dean used to look so long ago.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Startled by her message alert, Lea grabbed her phone from the dash and checked who was texting her. Sam. She wasn't sure she should read the message, but knew she couldn't not look at it.

'_**I see Dean is zonked out. How's the conversation been so far?'**_

Leave it to Sam to worry about them both and not himself.

'_**Good. Talked about Wiccans vs skeevy witches. He was understanding.'**_

Smiling at her response, Sam pictured his brother ranting on and on about almost getting turned into a cat.

'_**Dean really hates witches. Anything else?'**_

Lea knew what Sam was getting at.

'_**No kiss talk. How would I even bring that up? He asked if Wicca was the reason I left.'**_

Sam was surprised Lea had told him that.

'_**And your response?'**_

'_**No. My visions have been a curse from the start. I'm trying not to let them control be, but it's impossible.'**_

'_**Why?'**_

'_**Sam all I see is death and destruction. My future sucks ass and I'm not dragging anyone down with me.'**_

'_**Too late. Stopping in an hour or so right?'**_

Lea was shut down by Sam. He might as well have told her to quit sniveling and to zip her whiny lip.

'_**Yeah. I'm hungry'**_

'_**Me too. I liked the kiss.'**_

'_**Me too. Too much. It was wrong, dangerous.'**_

'_**Dean might get a little mad, but he wouldn't kill us.'**_

'_**Not funny and not what I meant. I can't and won't get involved with either of you. Back off Sam.'**_

'_**Make me.'**_

Lea was done talking. She angrily threw her phone into the window and let it fly across the dash. Dean's music was fine, but her mood called for something harder. Her Ipod had a 'pissed off' playlist that would work just fine. She pressed play, not caring if Dean woke up or not.

Startled awake by thumping drums and heated guitars, Dean heard Disturbed's "Just Another Way to Die" pouring from the speakers. He reached for the volume control only to have his fingers smacked away.

"Leave it." Lea commanded.

"I can do that." Dean nearly yelled back as he rubbed his abused fingers against his jean clad leg.

"Stopping in less than an hour for food."

She was so frickin screwed and not in a good way.

"Listen Lea I'm sorry about earlier. You have made it clear that you're keeping your secrets, for whatever reason. I'm trying to accept that, but you need to realize that this is not easy for me either.

Sighing Lea felt her mood shift again. She couldn't stay mad at Dean when she wasn't really mad at him to begin with. Lea was exasperated with her inability to let go of the fear eating away at her. If she could only control her visions, learn to interpret them better maybe she could have a real life with Sam and Dean.

"No I'm sorry Dean. I'm trying to be more open with you. I just can't share everything, I can't. I want to so badly it hurts. Please don't keep asking me to. I can't keep doing this with you. Please just leave it alone. Please!" Lea was reaching a fevered hysteria. If Dean didn't let up she was going to crack.

"Calm down sweetheart before you get us killed. Please I didn't mean to make you cry. Damn why is this so hard? It used to be so easy for us and now it's all messed up." Dean was beginning to freak out too.

"It's time to stop for munchies. What do you want to eat?" Lea's voice was still strained, but she was trying to calm down. Changing the subject was a place to start.

"Somewhere that serves big burgers with a side of large fries and maybe a chocolate shake. Just make sure they have some rabbit food for Sammy or he will pull Bitchface #5. You do not want to see Bitchface #5." Dean tried to be funny to lighten the dark mood in the truck.

"You named Sam's funny faces?" Lea asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah a long time ago. He hates it." Dean chuckled with a smile.

"So what's the one where he crumples his forehead up and wrinkles his nose while his lips are squished together? He kinda puffs his cheeks out and then bites his lower lip."

Dean liked this talk. "That would be Bitchface #21, the 'I'm confused, I know I like what you said or what's going on, but I shouldn't. So I'm just going to be all sour and pretend to do the right thing.' He pulls that one a lot with me actually."

"I bet. Sam's always been more proper than you, but his eyes tell another story. I think there's more to our little Sammy then meets the eye." Lea revealed her thoughts on the subject.

Dan thought about it for a while before he responded. "Yeah Sam's always been good at keeping secrets. I like to think at least some of my animal magnetism has rubbed off on him. Even if he doesn't act on it much, knowing he has dirty thoughts would be kind of refreshing. I bet he is a kinky bastard and has been keeping it from me for years." Dean hadn't meant to say that last part out loud.

"Well if he is, please keep it to yourself. There are some things I don't need to know." Lea feigned disgust.

"Oh come one. Haven't you seen a perverted Sam, a kinky animal in at least one of your visions? Sam can't always be Mr. Well Behaved." Dean taunted Lea.

Her face flushed with heat. Oh she had seen Sam in some twisted situations. Some of them even included her, but Dean didn't need to know that.

"Like I said my visions have revealed many disturbing things. I'm not going to talk about this." Lea tried to make light of it, but she doubted Dean would budge.

"Oh you will tell me one day. I will bug you to the end of days. I feel a desperate need to stockpile damaging info. against my little brother. Who better to provide that then a psychic?" Dean was laughing, but Lea knew he was serious too. If she didn't get away from the Winchesters all of her secrets would be revealed.

Lea put on the brakes suddenly and swerved into a parking spot in front of a bright colored building. The name read more like a porn store than a place to eat, but the orange, red, yellow and blue wood structure clearly had the word Café written in small letters under the much larger sign emblazoned 'Naughty and Nice' in a fancy scrawl.

"This is where you want to eat?" Dean snickered, knowing Lea hadn't paid attention to where she was parking in her frustration.

"Shut up Dean." Lea snapped before she opened her door and slammed it shut.

"Hey Sammy. Are you going to eat something naughty or nice? I can't wait to try a bit of naughty." Dean was going to really enjoy his lunch.

"You always sample from the naughty side. I think I'll try me some of both. Live on the edge a little, you know?" Sam felt playful so why not show it.

"You go Sam. Never imagined you could be so wild." Dean knew Lea was flustered, but that was no reason he and Sam couldn't have some fun.

"Cut the crap you two. We need to get back on the road. We'll take the table at the back of the room. Thanks for the menus, we can seat ourselves." Lea bitched them out and barked at the waitress all in one breath.

Sam and Dean followed her to the table and quickly took their seats. They kept smiling at one another, mouthing jokes back and forth while they read the menu.

The food turned out to be half decadent and half healthy; hence the name Naughty and Nice. Sam's favorite Cobb salad was listed, as was Dean's greasy cheeseburger with extra onions. The café also offered up fancy seafood soup, foot long hotdogs, creamy goat cheese pasta, personal pizzas and more. Just about anyone could find something good to eat, no matter their palate.

"How awesome is this place? I'll take a half order Cobb salad, half order of the loaded nachos with extra guacamole. Give me a diet Pepsi and a thick slice of chocolate cheese cake. Maybe a big cinnamon roll to go too please." Sam was starving and wanted to try everything.

"Wozza Sammy, your legs must be hollow today. I want a large chocolate shake, a Ruben with extra sauerkraut, large fries with a ton of ketchup and a large Dr. Pepper. Oh, pie; can't forget the pie. I'll take a slice of cherry for now. Thanks sweetheart." Dean smiled at the waitress and handed her his menu.

Lea stared at them both like they were crazy.

"What can I say I live on the edge all the time! No room for nice here." Dean didn't have any other excuse for his bad eating habits.

"I'll have a glass of ice water, a grilled chicken salad with greek dressing and a side of fries. Can I get ranch with those please?" Lea wanted to get out of here and back on the road.

The waitress hung around for a few minutes sucking up the eye candy that Sam and Dean were providing until she noticed Lea glaring at her. She stomped off a little pissed, but Lea didn't really give a shit.

'_Couldn't that bimbo see the boys are with her?' Lea thought angrily._

'_Oh crap I'm treating them like they're my property.' She groaned._

"Earth to Lea. Hey you okay?" Sam was waving his hand in front of Lea's face, but she failed to notice him.

Dean didn't like the attention Sam was drawing so he kicked Lea in the shin.

"What the hell Dean? Keep your big freakin feet to yourself. That hurt." Lea whined as she rubbed her lower leg.

"You were zoned out and we couldn't get your attention. Vision?" Dean got serious suddenly.

Shaking her head no, Lea took a long swallow of cold liquid from a glass to her left. The waitress had brought their drinks while she was out of it.

Sam and Dean continued to make small talk trying to draw Lea out of her silence, but she ignored them. The food was brought and she ate swiftly, while Sam and Dean took their time. Both men were going to be as stubborn as she was being; the more she pushed to leave, the more they would slow down.

"I'm sorry again if I upset you in the truck Lea, but you can stop being a bitch any time." Dean had finished his pie and just couldn't stand her attitude any longer.

"What happened in the truck?" Sam asked quietly.

"I already told you Sam. Now leave it alone." Things were not going Lea's way.

"You told Sam what we talked about? Why? You can talk to Sam, but not me? We used to fuck for Christ sake. You'd think it would be easier with me." Dean was talking to himself more than Sam or Lea at the end.

"Nothing has been easy for me in years Dean, nothing. I can't even describe what I've gone through, the hell I've seen. Yet you keep throwing the past in my face. What do you want me to do, slit my wrists and lay at your feet to die? I died in side a long time ago, you're too late." Lea sounded so harsh, so cold.

Dean struggled with her words. Hearing how she felt made him hurt for her, which angered him more.

"I've been to hell literally sister. You have no idea what I went through, what Sam went through so don't even try to pull that shit with me." Dean stopped himself before he said something more hurtful.

Tears were falling from Lea's beautiful eyes as she spoke. "I saw it Dean, you and Sam. I saw so much. I… I'm finishing the drive alone." She stood on shaky legs and somehow made to the exit before she started sobbing.

"Fuck Dean. What did she mean? Do you think she saw us in Hell?" Sam was too freaked out to think.

"I hope not. Pay the bill Sam while I go call Bobby." Dean's words followed behind him as he exited the same door Lea had walked through a few minutes before.

Sam sludged forward, feet not working in time with his brain, to pay the tab and follow his brother out the door. Dean was pacing back and forth beside the Impala muttering to himself.

"Dude everyone looking is going to think you're crazy." Sam tried to ease into the conversation with a little humor, but he failed miserably.

"Bobby called me an idgit and said it was up to Lea to tell her own tales. I mean really? Tell her own tales. He knows she isn't freakin saying anything to us. He's helping her hide stuff from us and it pisses me off." Dean still struggled with the fact Bobby had lied to them for years. Knowing that he was still lying to them was one of the hardest things Dean had ever had to deal with.

"He has his reasons Dean. Bobby doesn't like this any better than we do. What Lea said was a huge step for her man. She is opening up to us, just give her time." Sam wanted to support Dean, be strong for him, but it was damned hard when Sam was panicking himself.

"Let's go." Dean shook his hand at Sam, indicating he wanted his keys.

Sam tossed them in the air and walked around the car to get into the oh so familiar passenger seat that was his home.

It wasn't more than 20 minutes after they pulled away from the café that the car was filled with the words "Shout, Shout Let it All Out". Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at Dean a little embarrassed, to which Dean smiled a 'gotcha bitch' smile and let him answer it.

"Lea, hi. We aren't far behind you. Maybe 10 minutes. Speakerphone? Yeah just a sec."

Sam covered the speaker and whispered to Dean "She wants to talk to us both." With that Sam pressed the speaker button and told Lea "Okay."

"I…This is hard for me and I need you to listen without interrupting me or I might not get it all out." Lea's voice was husky from crying, but neither Sam nor Dean said anything to her about it.

"I'm sorry to drop this on you now, but after what I said at the café I really don't have a choice. So here it goes. I couldn't stop either of you from going to Hell. It was written in the cards or forced into play by the angels and demons, whatever. I couldn't stop it and I hated myself for that. What I didn't expect was to be dragged to Hell with you." Lea's voice was trembling. She was terrified to relive her experiences and to tell the men she loved that she had seen them at their worst.

"Uncle Bobby told me about the deal Dean and I knew when the end would happen; just not how. It didn't matter because nothing could prepare me or you for something so horrific. I remember watching the hounds… watching you pass and then darkness. I woke up on the web of hooks hearing you scream for help. You screamed for Sam over and over until you couldn't scream anymore. I couldn't get to you, but I kept trying. Eventually we fell and fell until we hit the pit full force. I saw your broken body, felt your shattered soul. I was there every day for three months watching you get ripped apart. I kissed you, touched you, whispered words of support, anything I could think of to help you not lose hope." Lea was full of despair.

"Dean, Alistair knew I was there. I quickly realized he couldn't see me or stop me so I felt encouraged. I really thought I could do something to save you. The last day he had finished with you and then started chanting something weird before he finished with a wicked laugh. I was so shocked that I didn't even try to pull away when he grabbed me. He didn't have a chance to hurt me because I woke up." Lea sighed with relief. It felt so good to finally tell someone.

"Apparently I had been in a coma for 3 months. Uncle Bobby was so upset that I wouldn't give him all the details, but I figured it was up to Dean to share it if he wanted to. I wasn't expecting it to happen again with Sam; was even more surprised when it only lasted about a day our time."

Sam's heart was beating so hard in his chest he thought it might burst. He couldn't comprehend what Lea might have seen; what she might have seen him do or the appalling things that were done to him.

"I won't go into what I saw, but time in the Cage felt so much longer than in Alistair's pit. Uncle Bobby called for hours after Sam went down. Not really sure how long I was out, but it ended different. There was no AH-Ha moment I just woke up."

Lea guzzled her warm water waiting for Sam or Dean to say something.

"Sorry doesn't even cut in Lea. I didn't know anything like that was possible. Shit you never should have seen that crap. There's nothing I can do to ever erase that for you. I am so beyond sorry." Dean's voice betrayed his emotions. He was so close to tears, but didn't care.

"Thank you for telling us Lea; for trusting us enough to let us in. I don't know how it happened either, but I'm worried about it happening again. Did it occur any other time one of us died? Crazy question, but we have died a lot and it might happen again." Sam wasn't sure he wanted to hear Lea's answer.

"No…no it hasn't. When I was away I didn't get many visions about you guys unless you were at Bobby's the same time I was. At least not things that would help. I saw glimpses of the future, hints of things that had happened already, but nothing too useful." Lea was afraid too; terrified that Sam or Dean would end up dead permanently.

"Look I'm going to hang up. I need some time to myself." Lea ended the call before either brother could say anything.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck." Dean yelled as he punched the roof of his beloved car.

"That's quite a phrase there Dean. Feels good, but doesn't really help the situation." Sam snarled snidely.

"Quit being a bitch Sam. You know this freaks you out too. I mean son of a bitch. She saw it all Sam. Well she didn't see me hulk out and savage all those souls, but she saw things that she wasn't meant to see. She knows things about you that no one living knows. Doesn't that bother you?" Dean was more than a little upset by Lea's news.

"Hell yes I'm upset. I want to know what she saw in the Cage, but I would never ask her to relive it. I'm also afraid that what she knows could break the wall. I also know Lea can never forget the sights she was forced to view down there. God this is more screwed up then I imagined." Sam repeatedly ran his hand through his hair trying to process all the thoughts coursing through his brain.

"Like I said fuckity fuck." Dean responded with a little laugh.

Lea spent the rest of the 13 hour drive with her music on loud and refusing to do anything but sing. Sam and Dean took turns driving while the other one slept. They chose not to think about anything other than the hunt. They could survive one more night before they checked into the resort in Aspen; one more night to not screw anything else up.

Sam doubted Dean could make it 24 hours without saying something to hurt or piss of either him or Lea, but he prayed his brother could hold his tongue until after the hunt was in the bag.

Dean just hoped the hunt would be quick, with no surprises, so he could get back to Bobby's and worry about purgatory. Purgatory seemed an easier task then figuring out Lea.

Lea dreaded seeing Sam and Dean face to face at their hotel. She had no idea how she was going to react now that they knew one of her secrets. Would Dean demand more from her then she could give? Would Sam try to kiss her again? Lea wasn't ready for any of it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural.**


	30. Chapter 30 A Hunting We Will Go

The Impala roared down the road, hugging every curve and sprinting past every town along the way. Dean only stopped long enough to take a piss or fill up the tank. Sam was glad he had packed a few warm sodas and crumbling snack bars to eat on the long trip. Dean was in no mood to stop for food or to talk, so Sam kept his thoughts to himself.

Dean tried not to dwell on his memories of Hell, but it was impossible. He remembered the feelings of complete and utter loneliness, the slicing pains of desolation that had overwhelmed him the day he fell to Alistair. The only thing that helped Dean live with what he had done was believing he had fought hard for 30 years to keep his soul clean. Everyone told him no one could withstand the torture he endured, his fall was inevitable. It made Dean feel better knowing he had battled longer than anyone expected him to. It somehow made what he had done to those souls better in his eyes. Now Dean knew he had only lasted that long because Lea had been there to shore him up.

Knowing he had cracked the first seal had always eaten away at Dean. His dad had lasted much longer with no help at all. This new information should have made Dean feel worse; instead it made him realize just how important Lea was to him. Years of denying his feelings, fucking who knows how many women all in the pursuit of what? He finally understood what he wanted and prayed it wasn't too late to have it.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Text." Sam spoke his first word in hours.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Dean's sarcasm was thick.

Sam read the text silently. _'I'm staying by myself tonight. Let's meet up for breakfast so we can plan the day.'_

"She wants to meet for breakfast in the A.M." Sam left out the first part of the message.

Shaking his head sadly, Dean spoke. "She doesn't want to see us yet."

"No she doesn't." Sam stated the obvious again.

Dean pulled out his cell and dialed Lea's number. As she answered he pressed the speaker phone button.

"We will all talk after the hunt. No ambush conversations, no yelling or any questions until then I promise. Let's stay focused and safe." Dean's voice was clear, no hidden meaning anywhere in sight.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Lea's voice was weak, barely understandable.

"We'll be in Aspen in about five hours. Dean and I will grab something to eat and head to our hotel. We're both beat. Call you in the morning Lea. Sleep tight." Sam tried to sound calm and reassuring.

Lea ended the call before he could say anything else. She wanted to run to Sam and Dean, run into their arms and confess her every sin. It would have been the easiest things in the world to let the brothers' fix her broken soul. But Lea would stay resolute in her determination to try and save them.

"Sleep tight." Dean said in a girly voice. "Can you be any more of a girl Sam?"

"Shut up you Jerk. I was trying to make her feel more comfortable with us." Sam didn't want to fight with Dean.

"Don't call me Jerk, Bitch." Dean smiled big as he watched the road.

"Just don't get pulled over by a cop you ass. We don't have time to break out of jail AND stop the witch in Aspen." Sam half joked.

Dean's foot hit the gas and the Impala reached the 80 mile per hour mark. He cranked up the tunes and let the music ease his fears and regrets for a little while.

Dinner had been pizza and salad. Well green leafs for Sam and pepperoni, onions and olive pizza for Dean. Sam read for a few hours then hit the bed seeking blissful sleep. Dean wasted three hours arguing with the new Conan movie, pausing often to yell at the screen. By the time he finished the miserable excuse for a movie, Dean was ready to crawl into his bed and pass out.

Breakfast passed as Sam and Dean snored away. Neither brother woke up until Sam heard his phone ringing.

"Yeah?" He asked groggily.

"Morning Sunshine! Check in is in 5 hours. I texted and called numerous times, but you managed to miss breakfast anyways. Meet me at the dinner next to your motel in 30 minutes." Lea ended the call abruptly.

"Crap. Dean it's after 9, get up. I'm headed to take a shower. We leave in 30 minutes to meet Lea." Sam grabbed his duffel and stumbled to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Don't us all the hot water… Bitch." Dean struggled to wake up as he talked.

Sam moved quickly, washing his hair and body in 5 minutes flat. He barely dried himself off before he pulled on his blue jeans and gray t-shirt. Sam rushed out and ran smack dab into Dean's bare chest.

"I'm done." The words dropped off his tongue as Sam's body refused to move away from his brother's.

"Thanks." Words were lost to Dean as he fumbled to get past Sam's massive body.

Sam decided to ignore the incident and moved to pull on his shoes. Dean forced himself to forget about the run in as he washed away the grime from the day before. The Winchesters' were pros at burying their feelings deep and abandoning them in the dark recesses of their minds.

"Look… I mean its ok Sam. Whatever this is will work itself out. We're good right?" Dean asked after exiting the bathroom fully dressed.

"Always Dean." Sam smiled at his brother reassuringly. It was nice not to leave things unsaid. Well plenty was being left unsaid, but they silently agreed to let it alone.

The brothers' finished in a flurry and rushed out the door with a scares 8 minutes to spare. They scurried around parked cars, avoiding nearly getting hit by a beat up Ford pickup as it plowed into the lot and reached the diner in no time.

"We made it here with 3 minutes left on the clock. I'm freakin' awesome dude." Dean gloated.

"The awesomest." Sam agreed with a laugh.

The brothers' walked into the large diner, Dean a little out in front assessing the risk, Sam standing tall behind him looking over the crowd to find Lea.

"Hey Dean, Lea is in the back next to the kitchen." Sam said as he tugged on his brother's heavy jacket.

Lea was wearing a black button-up sweater with red skulls scattered up and down the snug sleeves. Her curls cascaded down her back, bunched together in a loose ponytail. As the Winchesters' approached her table Lea looked up and smiled brightly, her red lips a beacon calling out to each man like a lifeline to a drowning man.

"You finally decided to get your lazy asses out of bed. Thanks for joining me, I'm starved." While her voice was cheery, Lea's eyes were guarded.

"My fine ass is worth the wait Sweetheart. Mmmmm…coffee." Dean sat across from Lea and drank heartily from the full cup before him.

"Thanks for ordering the coffee. I need the caffeine." Sam smiled as he added cream and Splenda to his cup before taking a large gulp of the swirling mixture. The smell alone was enough to perk him up some.

"I ordered food too. I thought it would give us more time to talk about the job." Lea offered quietly.

"Yeah, okay sure. So where should we start?" Sam asked as he looked back and forth between Lea and Dean waiting for an answer.

Dean started the conversation. "We shouldn't arrive at the same time, so how about Lea and I go first? Then you check in about 45 minutes later, which gives me time to scout the place and Lea can set up her mojo goodies."

What Dean said made the most sense. Sam would do some research on his laptop or something to pass the time.

"After we're settled there is a gathering to go to before dinner. I think it's where you get to check out the product before picking the right model." Sam purposely tried to be funny. He just didn't understand the whole swapping mates' thing.

"Son of a Bitch! I hate us being paraded around like we're prime rib at a meat market. Fuck it gives me the creeps. But we don't have much choice, so we'll go with it. Absolutely no going off with strangers, either of you. If we can't find this skeevy bitch our way we don't find her at all. It's too risky to separate." Dean's hardened features expressed exactly how he felt. There would be no deviating from this part of the plan.

"Don't worry Hero Boy, I don't wanna end up dead or be dragged off to god knows where by a witch or demon. I'm sticking to the plan." Lea knew deep down she might have to fudge it a little, but there was no way in hell she was going to end up bumping uglies with a freaky stranger to catch this bitch. Thinking about Sam and Dean doing things with a cheating slut made Lea see red.

"Me either dude. A witch is bad enough, but teamed with demon, wow. I've never seen anything quite like this." Sam didn't like feeling out of his element.

"Okay, we all agree then. After dinner I guess is when people start swapping vaginas and dicks. Well not literally, but man that would be fun to see. Can you imagine?" Leave it to Dean to find something crude to say.

"Yeah okay Dean. I think you're thinking about this a little too much. It's dinner then dancing. You and I will dance first to survey the crowd. No one will think anything of us checking out other couples. Then you signal Sam to step in. He and I will dance and talk for a song or two and then head back to our room. You can meet us there and then see what happens." Lea acted as if it was going to be a breeze.

"So much is going to depend on what happens before we get to the room. We have to be ready to go with the flow, but Lea should never be left alone for even a second since she is the intended target. Sam said with a sigh. There was too much room of unexpected shit to happen. It sucked.

"You're right Sammy. Nothing ever goes off completely as planned, but as long as we don't get separated we should be good." Dean frowned. He didn't like how pale Lea had become.

She noticed his expression. "I'm not going to lie, I'm spooked. I feel prepared physically, but this really is the first hunt where I am playing an active role. I'm the bait for Christ's sakes, but I trust you guys to have my back."

"We know Lea." Sam said reassuringly as he took hold of her clenched fist and gave it a squeeze.

The waitress had perfect timing, bringing their food just in time to break the awkward silence that had followed Sam's words.

"She said the veggie omelet was for the tall gorgeous brother with the chocolate brown hair. Here you go sweety." The silver haired woman smiled as she sat Sam's meal in front of him.

"For you, you handsome devil, the lady ordered a half stack, links, 2 patties, bacon, hash browns, white toast with apple jelly and 4 eggs sunny side up."

Dean grinned as he pulled his food closer to him.

"Thank you beautiful. The food smells delicious." Dean quickly thanked the waitress and started to scarf down his brunch

"Very handsome escorts you have her young lady. Don't let them get away." The older woman said as she winked at Lea and handed over her food.

"I won't. Thank you Mavis." Lea smiled shyly.

They ate in silence, enjoying their meal. Lea's couscous salad with French fries and ranch was superb. Dean and Sam both ate heartily so she had obviously ordered right.

"I've paid already boys. Gotta go and pick up a few things before we head out. I'll be back in two hours to pick you up you handsome devils." Lea smirked as she stood to leave.

"So you finally noticed." Dean smiled back at the compliment.

"You've always been handsome Dean. It's unfortunate your ego has warped your looks. You know an inflated head really does mess with the natural symmetrical beauty of your face. Later Sam." Lea giggled as she waved to Sam and moved to leave the diner.

"My head is not big and my 'HANDSOME' face is perfectly symmetrical. What's symmetrical again Sam?" Dean's brow creased with confusion.

"Yes Dean you are handsome and no your features have not been screwed up by your ego. However I think your nose is a little off center to be considered symmetrical, so she has you there." Sam couldn't help taunting his vain brother.

"I'm gonna catch a nap. Come on." Sam waved goodbye to Mavis and tugged Dean towards the exit.

"It's not my fault that werewolf broke my nose when I was 19." Dean mumbled as he felt his nose and followed Sam back to the room.

Two hours later a loud knock roused the brothers from a deep sleep. Their shit was packed already so it was easy to grab it and go.

"Sam don't damage my baby. Not even a scuff mark on her grill, I'm telling you man." Dean warned as he loaded his duffle into Lea's truck.

Sam moved to the driver's door and leaned against it. "I'm going to take her joyriding Dean. Maybe fly over some big speed bumps, hit a few deep potholes and then give her a mud bath. Then I'm gonna stand on her hood and do a little jig before I settle my big ass on her roof to smoke some pot. I know how she likes to be treated." Sam gave a snarky smile before he jumped in the Impala and locked the doors.

Dean raced around the pickup to get to Sam. He gently placed his hands on the roof of his beloved car and smiled sweetly in at his little brother.

"I'm so gonna hurt you for even suggesting my baby likes it rough. She is a lady Sammy, not a whore. You are gonna pay boy." Dean's evil grin scared Sam.

Starting the engine, Sam revved it a little more than necessary before taking off. The look on Dean's face went from terror, to disbelief to pouty teenager rage. Sam had gotten the last kick in and that didn't settle well with Dean.

"Come on ya big baby. Sam won't hurt your car." Lea patted Dean on the back and guided him to her truck.

Dean was surprised when she opened the driver's door for him.

"What I get to drive?" He asked in disbelief.

"Sure, but I still get to pick the music." Lea laughed easily.

"Cool!" Dean's smile was back as he climbed behind the wheel.

Dean waited for Lea to situate herself in the passenger seat before he pulled the truck from its parking spot gently, trying to get a grasp for its power. He knew how fast the engine should go, but feeling the power beneath him was exhilarating.

"She is a fierce machine Lea. You and Bobby did an awesome job restoring her."

"He IS awesome, Dean. Remember my truck is a he." Lea's voice rang with laughter as Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah I forgot. You're the only chick I know, no make that the only person I know that has a male car." Dean sounded indignant.

"He is handsome though so that helps. The General Lee was male." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah he was cool." Dean had forgotten about the Dukes of Hazzard. He loved that car.

Lea fiddled with her Ipod for a few minutes before settling on some classic rock. She didn't choose the music to appease Dean, she told herself repeatedly, she enjoyed it too. The drive to the resort was only about 45 minutes so she wanted it to fly by quickly.

Dean wanted to say so many things to Lea. He avoided being alone with her because it made him want to talk. Dean didn't do the whole talking thing normally, but his brain and heart seemed to be bursting open with things he typically refused to let slip into his conscious mind.

"If the visions had never surprised you or if you didn't see what you see, would you still want to be with me?" Dean found himself talking AGAIN without being able to stop himself.

Unable to look his way, Lea shook her head sadly at his question. "I've always wanted to be with you, but I can't live like that Dean. I can't keep looking back or wishing things were different. The need to be with you had to be buried deep so I could survive. It nearly killed me to walk away from you."

Dean swallowed back a response and willed his heart to slow down its rapid fire beating before it sprang from his chest in a bloody mess.

"You're right. Looking back, thinking how different life could have been is too hard. No one should live a life of 'what if'. It's time to let it go and live for now." Dean wasn't sure he was talking to Lea or himself, or if he really believed what he said. Maybe they both needed to hear the words so they could move on. Dean had been living in the painful past, while Lea lived to avoid the future. It wasn't really living at all.

"Turn up the volume. This is some good shit." Dean yelled as 'Ramble On' poured from the speakers.

Lea and Dean finished the journey singing away to whatever song popped from the Ipod. Lea was shocked the Dean could sing falsetto to 'Barbie Girl' and she stunned him by knocking out every word to 'Ice Ice Baby'. Dean had no idea the girl could rap. It felt good to be at ease with one another again.

Pulling up to the resort put a damper on Dean's mood. He knew the hunt was important, but really wanted to just keep driving down the highway.

"Game face on Winchester; It's time to play cute attentive husband."

"More like pussy whipped douche bag. What kind of husband shares his wife with a stranger?" Dean argued.

Lea smiled. "As opposed to a friend Dean? Would that make it better, easier?"

"Never really thought about it to tell you the truth. Most women are ruined for life after having sex with me. No other man could ever compare to this." Dean said he rubbed his hands sensually over his upper body. He sounded dead serious, but the smile on his face showed he was kidding around; at least a little bit.

"It's not about the husband being enough. It's usually something both partners enjoy. Some people get a sexual high from watching their partner with someone else. Threesomes are common in this type of situation." The conversation was getting a little too hot for Lea.

"Who are you Freud?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I took a few classes in psych and human sexuality. Helps with research." Lea replied as Dean parked next to the valet booth at the front of the hotel.

"You'll have to share more about your 'research' later. Did it include lots of porn?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Leaning closer to Dean, Lea whispered her response. "Tons baby."

She moved quickly to exit the truck and wait for Dean to join her. Lea wasn't prepared for him to grab her hand in his and give her a peck on the cheek.

"Careful with the truck. We're in room 510." Dean handed the keys over to the valet and pulled Lea towards the doors.

"Smile honey." He grinned down at her.

The lobby was enourmous. Stone pillars were scattered all round the building. The lush red carpet and silky black furniture gave off a gothic feel. The high arched windows reminded Lea of a European cathedral; the stone walls only reinforced the image. Large pots of leafy green trees lined the walkway, while large leafed vines poured from the ceiling. It was absolutely breathtaking.

The front desk was made of carved stone. Intricate designs covered the façade, while dark cherry wood served as the workspace. Small cabinets lined the wall behind the clerks, who were busy answering phones and speaking with guests.

"May I help you sir?" A young blond woman dressed entirely in black asked sweetly from behind the desk.

"Manchester, Dave Manchester and wife. We are here to check in to room 510 for a few days." Dean was trying to stay all business. He didn't want to be distracted by anything.

"Yes Mr. Manchester we have you're suite waiting. Your bags are either there now or will arrive shortly. Let me show you the way." The woman's smile never faded as she stepped from behind the counter and motioned for Dean and Lea to follow her.

The elevator was tucked into a corner to the right of the front desk, to the left an elaborate staircase ascended to the first floor. No one uttered a sound as they moved in a group through the elevator doors. Dean stood with his arm wrapped around Lea's waist tightly showing the world she belonged to him. The cute blonde just kept grinning at them, her features frozen in a perma-smile that gave Dean the willies. Lea continued to smile nicely as she leaned into Dean.

'_I might as well enjoy being close to him while I can. I am going to miss him so much.' Lea thought to herself as she enjoyed the feeling of Dean's arm holding her snuggly to him._

The suffocating box lurched to a stop and the doors slid open slowly. Dean slipped by creepy girl quickly pulling Lea behind him.

"Here are your key cards. Your suite is 10 doors down the hall on the left. Your pre-dinner meeting starts in less than 2 hours. Enjoy your stay."

Dean and Lea watched as the doors closed, the woman's grin still plastered on her face as she disappeared from sight.

"Holy crap she is freakin' weird. It's like she's a Stepford- Clerk or something." Dean let go of Lea and started for their room.

"Welcome to paradise honey." Lea said in a super cheery voice. She laughed heartily as Dean glared at her and shook his head in disgust.


	31. Chapter 31 The Hunt Goes On and On

**This chapter has been half finished for a while. I'm happy to see it done and posted. Thank you to all who read it. I'll try to get the next chapter out within a week. **

"Holy crap this room is awesome!" Dean shouted and grinned at Lea as if he were the Cheshire Cat. She couldn't help but laugh as Dean took a flying leap onto the king sized. It was hilarious how he squirmed around to find the most comfortable spot.

"It's huge, which is good. It gives us lots of room to move around if the witch makes it in here. I'm going to set up my stuff before I start warding the room." Lea went right to work. There wasn't much time and she had tons to do before they left for the meeting and dinner.

"Yeah, yeah back to work. The 5 seconds on this Sleep Number Bed didn't give me enough time to figure out my perfect number." Dean whined as he looked around the room.

Dean glanced enviously at the 54" LCD TV hanging high on the wall opposite the bed begging him to turn it on. He noticed a welcoming package setting on the dresser and was way too curious to not look inside. Ignoring the TV, Dean grabbed the wicker basket and plopped back on the bed.

"There's a pamphlet here explaining the rules of our little meeting. Shit! They included an assortment of condoms, lubes and lotions to make our stay more pleasurable. It's definitely a sex friendly establishment!" Dean snickered.

Lea listened to Dean as he rummaged through the basket, setting up a basic altar in an armoire next to the bathroom. It consisted of a silver candle that represented the Goddess, a simple silver chalice, a small cauldron and an unadorned athame. Lea had also brought a box of assorted essential oils, herbs and flowers for potions and spells. While it was simple, she had all the things she might need in a pinch.

She began to place candles in each corner of the room. These candles would help welcome the elements to the room so Lea could ask for their support. In the east corner of the room Lea placed a light blue candle and said, "I welcome air into the circle. Thank you for providing your energies to fight this evil. Merry meet." She continued by lighting the candle and moving to the south corner.

Lea repeated her welcoming to bring fire into the circle by lighting a red candle and restating her greeting. She repeated the process two more times, once in the West corner for water with a green candle and then in the Northern corner with a yellow candle to bring earth to the circle.

After lighting the final candle Lea was overcome as the elements rushed towards her. She could feel air blowing through her hair, while fire warmed her soul. Later she would swear she felt a sprinkling of ocean water spray across her face as the smell of fresh earth filled her nose. Lea had never experienced the elements so strongly, it was exhilarating.

After placing the candles and closing the armoire, Lea walked over to the bed where Dean laid sprawled out exploring his bounty. Shaking her head at the giddy noises coming from Dean, Lea sat at the end of the bed.

"What kinds of rules are listed?" She asked in a disgruntled tone.

"Uh yeah now you speak to me. It says here we eat and go over the group charter, then assemble for a 'Night of Drinking, Dancing and Love.' Barf. I mean really? Love?" Dean's face was a mask of horror.

Lea laughed at him as she grabbed the pamphlet out of his hands. She scanned it thoroughly before speaking again.

"So everyone agrees to only go as far as the other person or persons' want; respecting limits and fulfilling desires. Kinky!" She giggled at the wording.

Dean was into the contents of the basket. The assortment of condoms was amazing. He had never used ones with pleasure bumps and a vibrating ring.

"Too cool!" He mumbled as he tossed a handful of items into his duffle.

"Okay here is the important stuff. You hand me off to a man you are interested in seeing me with. Then it's left up to me to follow through, seal the deal I guess. If I like the guy I kiss him. If not, then I send him packing. This is all done on the dance floor, not at tables or in private rooms."

Dean stopped his exploring to give Lea his version of Sam's bitchface, 'What the Fuck?' Lea raised her brows and scrunched her forehead questioningly. She had no idea what Dean was trying to say with his glare, but he looked cute while doing it.

"That's easy for me. I don't want to 'hand you off' to anyone. I'm expected to scan a crowd of douchbags, decide which one is the least skeezy AND then let him get all up close and personal with you?" It's barbaric." Dean was totally disgusted and kind of pissed that they had to go through this.

"Listen you self-proclaimed Living Sex God. We are doing this for a reason. We are not together. I am not going to actually kiss anyone but Sam and I am definitely not going to go off and have sex with anyone. Barbaric? Really Dean? I had no idea you had such big words in your vocabulary."

Lea pulled her bag onto the bed and retrieved the supplies needed to safeguard the room.

Dean didn't find her funny at all. He knew Lea might have feelings for his little brother, but that didn't mean Dean wanted to see it firsthand. He definitely didn't want to see strange men pawing her half the night either.

"I'm going to send the rules to Sam's laptop so he has time to read them before the meeting." Dean quietly reached for his laptop and tried to ignore Lea being so close to him.

Lea just nodded her head as Dean powered on the laptop and went about sending the pamphlet to Sam. She busied herself with putting up protective sigils around the room, hoping they weren't highly noticeable to anyone.

"I don't need to roam the halls to check this place out. The building plans are all here on the net." Dean was happy to study the entrances and exits on the big, comfy bed.

The next hour flew by as Dean focused on the laptop and Lea fortified the room against evil. She salted the doors and windows, leaving the main door alone. Devil traps were placed under the rug in front of the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony, the bathroom and under the bed. Lea was pleased that the entire bed was encircled in a trap. It gave them a large area to work with when handling the demon and witch.

"Okay, so you know where the traps are and sent the info to Sam. I salted everything and left salt near the main door to seal the demon in. Ropes are in the desk if we need to tie anyone up. The sigils protect against anyone hearing us from outside the room and the elements have been called to protect us. Now it is time to get ready for dinner." Lea was happy to be done with the room.

Dean was always tense before a hunt, but he found himself on hyper alert. He was feeling trapped and he hated feeling trapped. This whole set-up stunk.

"I'm good. I don't need the bathroom so go ahead." Dean motioned towards the bathroom as he started to pull clothes from a suitcase.

He wasn't going to dress up much since they were on the job and he needed to be able to kill something. A suit and tie worked against fast body movements, and Dean hated the fancy crap anyways. His black jeans made his sweet ass look twice as hot and his tight black dress shirt was sexy as hell. The black boots he pulled on finished his dramatic look. Dean decided to leave the top 4 buttons undone because yes, his chest was damned sexy and should be shown to any and all available women in the near vicinity.

Dean was admiring himself in the full length mirror beside the bathroom door when Lea emerged 20 minutes later. The first thing he noticed was Lea's blood red bra framing her luscious cleavage. Her body-hugging bustier was held up by thin black straps that threatened to snap with every step she took. The sparkly black material made Lea's skin glow.

Dean gulped down some air before he moved his eyes downward, taking in the rest of Lea's ensemble. The top left a band of skin bare around her middle before the red flouncy skirt started low on her waist. He had no idea how the flowing material stayed so poufy, yet looked so soft. Unfortunately the skirt was way too short to be worn in public. If it made Dean go instantly hard, any red blooded man would be turned on by it.

'_How in the hell is Lea going to keep her ass covered in that thing? Fuck! Bare legs too, ugh.' _Dean groaned as he looked her up and down for the 500th time.

He was terrified to look at her face, but had no choice. Dean had to stop himself from rushing Lea and ravishing on the spot. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid, with stray hairs escaping everywhere. Dean wanted nothing more than to twist one of the dark curls around his finger and feel its softness. Lea's blue eyes looked exotic, outlined in black and lids covered in silver shadow. But it was her lips that sucked Dean in and made his heart plummet to his feet. Lea's lips were a shiny ruby red. They looked so wet and very fuckable. Dean just knew he wasn't going to make it through the night without some seriously blue balls. His dick was already threatening to explode.

"You clean up good Lea." Dean tried to sound friendly, but his voice was low and sexy.

Lea had dressed to please him and was ecstatic that it worked. Dean's words were simple, but his tone was pure sex. Teasing him this way was unfair, but a girl had to enjoy herself once in a while. He was beyond hot in black. She remembered telling him once how much the color turned her on. It seems Dean was doing a bit of teasing himself.

"Thanks Dean. Hopefully all the women tonight realize you're taken. Otherwise it's gonna be you that gets picked up not me."

Dean smiled slightly as he raised his hand towards the door.

"Let's get the Ho on the road."

Lea smacked his shoulder lightly as she walked past him and opened the door.

"Funny Winchester! Maybe if I were a Ho you'd get lucky tonight." Lea was trying to tease, but it came out all wrong.

"I don't just sleep with Ho's. I like all types of women. I'm not picky really. I could go for your freaky goth/school girl/ chef thing. Especially if you bake a pie and feed it to me while bouncing up and down on my… Ouch!" Dean's words broke off as he squealed in pain. Lea had given his nipple a good yank as they walked towards the dining room.

Lea kept a smile on her face as they entered the room. She stopped dead, Dean smacking into her back.

"Christ woman, next time warn me." Dean grumbled as he looked up to see why Lea was no longer moving.

They both stood gaping at the décor before them. The walls of the room were lit up a deep red, making it impossible to tell what their original color was. The ceiling was draped in some sparkly material that resembled twinkling stars in the night sky. The same material lay over black table cloths, rose petals scattered between candle holders already burning softly. It was easy to see how intimate each setting would be once the overhead lights were dimmed.

"Why all the fake romance? I thought everyone was here to get down and dirty." Dean was still troubled by the whole sharing your partner thing.

"I told you Dean, this isn't usually about just sex. Romance, the thrill of something different, dirty anonymous sex, whatever the reason these couples are having their needs met here in a safe environment. The important thing is they are having the adventure together. They are choosing to do this as a couple. Quit looking at them like they're freaks."

Dean was a little taken aback by Lea's passionate speech. She was right; he was looking at these people as freaks. Dean had been judging them based on his warped beliefs. While it was still difficult to understand how a man could willingly let his woman have sex with another man, Dean was not going to think about.

"I still don't get it, but whatever. Maybe it's like living out your own porn fantasy or something."

Lea giggled at Dean's comment. "Perfect for you Dean, real life and porn mixed. What's not to love?"

Dean snagged a table in the very back in hopes of having a clear view of the entire room.

"He'd better get his ass here soon so he can set close to us." Dean muttered softly.

Lea just smiled brightly and settled into her seat so she could inconspicuously scan the room. She pulled down on Dean's arm, urging him to plant his ass in his own chair and stop drawing attention to them.

"So far everyone appears normal. I'm not getting any weird vibes at all." She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah a bunch of horn dogs waiting to swoop in for a hot piece of ass isn't weird by any means." He said snidely.

Lea glared at him for a moment before looking back to the crowd of men and women quietly filling the room.

"Don't you think it's kind of 'weird' that you've been vision free for a week or so? They were coming on hard and fast and now zip, nothing." Dean asked with a dazzling smile pasted on his face.

Without looking at him, Lea shook her head slightly.

"I'm a little worried, but I've never had any control over them before or understood why they happened. I don't know what to tell you, but I am enjoying the break."

Lea really was worried about it, but she would deal with it later. Now was not the time to get distracted.

"I had one once that was freakin' painful. It felt like my head was gonna blow up. I'll leave the Super Twin powers to you and Sam."

Lea found herself smiling again when she felt Dean run his hand over her bare forearm. It made her feel all tingly inside. She came out of her lust filled daze as she noticed Dean nodding his head to the right. Lea was thankful the room was not brightly lit as her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Dean wasn't touching her intimately; he was trying to draw her attention to Sam, who happened to be setting three tables over.

"He cleans up well." Lea teased.

Sam was wearing a dark grey dress shirt with the same top 4 buttons undone as Dean. This left too much tan, muscular chest bare for Lea's liking. It made Sam look hotter than hell. His normal dress code, baggy shirts, loose fit jeans and hoodies, hid his deliciously chiseled body. All the women here would surely jump at the chance to bed him.

"He must think he's auditioning for Chippendales or something. Christ why not come bare-chested flexing his muscles?" Dean knew Lea found Sam's new look sexy. Hell, if he were gay he'd find Sam sexy. What wasn't to like? Sam was 6'4" of solid muscle. His beautiful brown hair and soft hazel eyes could have gotten him laid a thousand times over if Sam would have just use it a little. Anyone would be lucky to have him.

'_What the fuck is wrong with me? I should so not be thinking of Sam's muscles or silky hair. I really need to get laid.' Dean yelled to himself._

Sam had been watching Lea and Dean for several minutes, wanting to take in the sight of them before grabbing Dean's attention. It was hard to observe Dean under normal circumstances. His brother was the one who silently scrutinized others, not the other way around. Sam liked being able to catch Dean unaware. It was like being a spy, trying to capture Dean's true reactions and feelings on the sly.

Right now Sam could tell Dean was nervous about being in a crowd and even more nervous about parading Lea around in front of leering men. The demon and witch were less of an issue in Dean's mind. He could handle them, but a man lusting after Lea was sure to piss him off. Sam wasn't happy about that himself. The only thing good about this hunt was the fact he was going to get to hold Lea in his arms, act as if he was chatting her up, and kissing her before taking her away from the crowd.

Sam was glad there were a few tables between them otherwise he would never have been able to hide the lust in his eyes. Lea was beyond hot. He was really struggling with the need to kiss her again. Sam felt horrible for wanting her; horrible for betraying his brother. However, he was going to thoroughly enjoy his mini make-out session with Lea. It would probably be the last time he got anywhere close to her again, so Sam was going to take complete advantage of it.

The need to be with Lea was overwhelming. It was like Sam was being pulled to her by some invisible force that didn't care if Dean was destroyed by seeing Lea with another man, especially Dean's own little brother. The more he drew back, the more Sam felt he was being pushed towards her. More often than not he felt completely inept, unable to control his feelings as they spiraled out of control.

Sam refused to look too hard at Lea's clothing choice as he was afraid of popping a boner. Dean's choice to wear all black was a good one. The color suited the mysterious vibe that was rolling off of him in waves. Sam hoped Dean remembered to play his part of 'willing' husband tonight.

It didn't take long for his brother to notice him. Sam wondered why Dean's brows arched questioningly as he looked his way. Glancing down at his shirt, Sam couldn't find anything out of place or sticking to him so he just smiled back at the two and continued people watching.

'_Head back in the game Sam. So Lea and Dean are dressed for sin. Get over it.' _Sam muttered softly as he smiled at no one in particular.

"Why doesn't he just yell out 'Fuck me now bitches'? Where does he get off showing that much skin? Now I have two pretty girls to look out for." Dean growled out.

Lea was a little surprised by Dean's apparent jealousy when it came to Sam's outfit, but she laughed anyway.

"He has to appear open and available Dean. Sam's just dressing the part." Lea tried to ease Dean into a better mood.

"Trying a little too hard I think." Dean ground out his words in a deep, almost angry voice.

"Oh the women here are definitely into him. Look at all the attention he is getting." Lea wanted to point out all the women that were gawking unabashedly at Sam, but didn't want to appear too obvious.

Lea realized she had made the situation worse so she quickly added sweetly, "Oh honey! They're checking you out too."

Dean just snorted and scooted his chair closer to Lea. They had already ordered their dinner from the room, so he wished it would be served already. Dean didn't like having so much time to think about a hunt while in the middle of said hunt. Get in, kill the baddies and get out alive was how it was supposed to go. Possibly being circled and watched by the freaks was just plain wrong. It left too much time for shit to go wrong.

After a few minutes Lea spoke again. "The tables seem to be full and the food is starting to come out of the kitchen. Just try to enjoy your steak, sip your beer and try to relax babe." Lea let the endearment slip off her tongue. She had rarely called Dean anything other than his name or asshole, but babe suited him so well at times like this.

Dean rubbed his hand over his stomach and grinned. "It's about damned time I'm starving. Bet Sammy is eating a delicate mixed green salad with a light vinaigrette dressing and maybe a grilled chicken breast on the side. For dessert he'll eat a kids sized slice of cheesecake, sans the cherry topping, and top it all off with a nice cup of hot Earl Grey tea, unsweetened of course. Damn pussy. I have no idea how he has any strength in those ridiculously big muscles of his." Dean was mumbling to himself by the end of his rant.

While it was funny to hear Dean grumble about Sam, Lea knew he was probably right. The boys knew each other better than they knew themselves. She wasn't going to say how sweet and sexy Dean's statement was because that would be awkward. Instead, Lea dug into her own steak and side salad.

Dinner was scheduled for 45 minutes, leaving 15 minutes for going over the rules governing the evening's event. Dean had read that the dancing portion of the evening was slated to last for 1.5 hours, but he prayed it ended way sooner for them. He so didn't want to be stuck watching guy after guy paw Lea on the dance floor, or watch Sam have to weasel his way out of going off with some desperate housewife.

The trio ate slowly, spending their meal eyeing the 30 or so couples and the group of prospective mates more closely. Dean saw that the girl from the front desk was at the music booth talking with some guy in a waiter's uniform. Her smile was still huge as hell, covering her entire face. It creeped him out to no end. No one appeared suspicious to him, at least not any more than a room full of sex starved people normally would. Dean had a feeling this hunt was not going to go as easily as they had hoped for.

Time passed quickly as everyone finished up their meals and the dirty dishes were removed by the wait staff. Lea nearly jumped out of her seat when a bright light illuminated the blond chick from the front desk as she stood near the music booth. Her sickly sweet smile continued to shine as she got ready to speak. It was very interesting that she hadn't mentioned being the groups monitor when they met her earlier. All three hunters began to suspect there was more behind that fake ass smile than a perky hostess who loved her job. Having a job at the hotel would be a perfect cover for the witch. Maybe the hunt was turning around.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural. I make no money from my story and understand that I am just playing with characters owned by Kripke and CW.**


End file.
